Mi vida en Fairy Tail
by 1-kohaku-1
Summary: Prologo: hola, este es el relato de como mi vida cambio para siempre cuando inauguraron una tienda de animes y mangas. Yo soy una chica de 12 años y soy fan de Faity Tail, pero un día compre un vídeo que me transporto a otro mundo de magia y fantasía ¡el mundo de Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

todo comenzó un día lunes, lista para comenzar las clases en febrero pero en ese mismo mes mi hermano mayor cumplía años, ese día tenia planeado comprarle algo y ya tenia reunido dinero

estaba tranquilamente dormida en un sueño que me gustaba

_(sueño)_

_yo- ja ja ja ja ja, yo soy Kohaku y soy una maga de Fairy Tail, mi magia es única ja ja ja-_

_-si ella es la mejor de todo el gremio, viva, viva-_

_yo- si soy la mejor, esperen esperen ¡no!- todo mi mundo se estaba oscureciendo ¿que estará pasando?_

Alarma- pum pon pum pon pum / pum pon pum pon pum-

yo- ¿que?, ¿todo era un sueño?-

me levante como un día normal sin problema ni nada acomode mis cosas y tome mi dinero reunido

yo- si que le eche para tener 400, si me sobra me compro algo-

me puse el uniforme tome mi bolso y salí de mi cuarto. Salude a todos, comí y me fui a el liceo.

Yeiber- chama ¿que me vas a regalar?-

yo- hay no lo se, no debería darte nada pues vas a cumplir 14 años-

los dos nos montamos en el autobús como un día normal y en el recorrido vi que estaban asiendo una tienda pero tenia cubierta la propaganda por lo tanto no vi de que era

yo- ¿que sera eso?-

Yeiber- no se-

yo- ¿que hora es?-

Yiber- son las... 6: 20-

llegamos normal a el liceo y tuvimos clases normales pero no sabia que en la tienda mencionada habían grandes secretos

(aquí viene la parte interesante o por lo menos para mi)

yo- bueno ¡señor me deja en el centro!- grite mientras me acercaba a la salida de el autobús para así bajarme y dirigirme a una tienda de dulces

yo- ¿sera que aquí venden chocolate?, que mas da, hay que intentar- me dije a mi misma

entre en la tienda y observe todo tipo de chocolate que me encontraba en el camino (había de leche, oscuro, de café y un montón mas)

yo- ¡ah!, este le va a gustar, esta tableta de 20 chocolates derretidos con forma de barril ¡es perfecto!- pero justo en ese momento revise el precio casi me da un infarto

yo- ¿¡600 bolívares por esto?!- dije mientras bajaba el chocolate en forma de barril.

(12: 18 de la tarde)

salí de esa condenada tienda sin nada y me dispuse a recorrer todo el lugar a ver si encontraba algo pero era hora de comer por lo tanto todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y me senté en una plaza cercana

yo- ¿que le compro ahora?- me dije mientras cerraba los ojos para pensar y justo en ese momento un folleto se me pego en la cara y dije asustada

yo- ¡hayyy!, ¡quitamelo, quitamelo!- me frotaba las manos contra la cara pero en cuanto sentí que era un folleto me tranquilice y lo leí

yo- ¿nueva tienda de animes y mangas? Abierto a toda hora, se inaugura hoy-

me levante de el asiento y seguía leyendo

yo- todos los animes y mangas que busque y artículos de sus series favoritas-

me guarde el folleto en el bolsillo

yo- artículos y series favoritas, ¡Fairy Tail allá voy!-

me fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude y llegue en un santiamén a una tienda con vitrinas repletas de películas y objetos de animes y mangas

yo- es la tienda que vi cuando venia, ¿se llama el mundo anime?-

un guardia se me acerco y me dijo- niña esta tienda requiere saber cuales son tus mangas y/o animes favoritos-

yo- ¿por que?-

guardia- es requerido-

yo- bien son: wolf rain, saiyuki, dragon balls, yu-gui-oh, inuyasha, faet, hellsing y por ultimo y mas importante ¡Fairy Tail!- finalice con una sonrisa

guardia- muy bien ya esta registrado, puede pasar- me dijo mientras me daba una etiqueta con mis series preferidas

yo- ¿para que es esto?- dije mientras la sostenía

guardia- ya veras, por favor entre- dijo mientras me indicaba la entrada

entre a la tienda y era ¡enorme!, tenia muchas columnas y me dirigí a la que tenia de genero "horror y acción"

yo- sera que hay alguno- me dije mientras observaba y encontré uno que decía "la escuela del terror"

yo- esta le va gustar a el, pero en donde esta fairy tail- me acerque a el cajero y le pregunte a un señor que atendía o mas bien "el único"

yo- señor ¿en donde esta la columna de Fairy Tail?- dije mientras me recostaba en la vitrina

señor- oh ¿eres fan de esa serie verdad?-

yo- si, ¿en donde esta?-

señor- esa en una de las series mas reconocidas por lo tanto no tiene columna tiene su propia habitación ¿quieres ver?-

yo- si-

señor- entonces ve a ese cuarto que dice su nombre y escoge lo que te guste-

yo- gracias- y sin pensarlo dos veces entre y me sorprendí al ver lo que se encontraba hay

yo- no puede ser, aquí esta todo lo de Fairy Tail, ¡lo quiero todo!-

escogí toda la serie, los ovas, las películas, una bufanda igual a la de Natsu, lo raro era que se sentía como si tuviera escamas ¿por que sera?

Pero salí de el cuarto muy feliz sin importarme cuanto costo todo lo que tenia

yo- termine- dije mientras ponía todo en la vitrina de compra

señor- haber... es un total de 345 bolívares, es mucho dinero para una serie-

yo- lo se pero bale la pena-

señor- ¿te gustaría esto?- en cuanto dijo eso tenia en su mano derecha un vídeo con la carátula de Natsu con el brazo derecho estirado como su fuera a tomar algo

señor- es un vídeo de esa serie, pero te advierto...- me susurro en el oído- es mágico-

yo- ¿que?-

señor- nada, nada-

yo- mm, bueno no importa tenga-

le pague a el señor y tome el vídeo y salí de la tienda tan rápido como pude y me monte en una camioneta que se dirigía mi casa.

Estaba ansiosa por probar todo y por jugar me puse la bufanda blanca de "escamas" de "dragón"

yo- estoy encendida por que soy Natsu de Fairy Tail- decía mientras hacia poses extrañas como las de Natsu

una mujer que estaba sentada a el lado mio me dijo- oye niña deja el escandalo-

esa mujer me irrito ¿quien era para decirme eso?

yo- ¿disculpe?- dije mientras me levantaba mas

mujer- dije que deje el escandalo-

yo- usted no me puede decir que me calme-

mujer- ¿y si lo digo que?-

me irrite mas, yo ardía por dentro

la mujer grito

mujer- ¡ha!-

sin darme cuenta tenia el puño en llamas

yo- ¡ha!, ¿estoy encendida?-

y otra ves sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a mi casa

yo- ha, los siento pero me tengo que ir- dije asustada cubriendo el puño en llamas y lo embolse con la bufanda blanca mientras tomaba todas las demás cosas y me veían raro.

Le pague a el conductor que también me veía asustado y baje de la camioneta

yo- tranquila, tranquila, seguro fue una ilusión de la mente, si fue eso-

me quite la bufanda y no se había quemado (como nueva), me mire el puño y lo toque con mi otra mano y se sentía caliente pero no me ardía o dolía ni nada

yo- fue mi imaginación- creí que era mentira y me fui a mi casa

abrí la puerta pero primero guarde la bufanda

yo- hola- mi perrito salia corriendo a buscarme- hola shaggy- dije mientras lo acariciaba con cuidado

mama- hola Ambar ¿como estas?-

yo- pues... normal ¿donde esta Yeiber?- dije un poco nerviosa

mama- tu sabes en donde esta-

yo- oh si bueno, compre unas cosas y su regalo-

mama- ¿que cosas?-

yo- me compre las cosas de Fairy Tail para devolverle la otra a Draguin-

entre a mi cuarto, yo estaba en shock ¿que habrá pasado con mi brazo?

Saque todas las cosas de mi bolso y guarde la serie y los ovas junto con las películas en mi cajón de animes y mangas mio

revise el vídeo que me dio el señor y leí la sinopsis de la carátula

(todo fan de esta serie puede ver este vídeo, pero ¿esta dispuesto a verlo?)

yo- esto no me explica nada- dije yo y me recosté en mi cama intentando dormir un poco pero sin darme cuenta me puse la bufanda y me desperté a las 11:27 de la noche

yo- ¿que hora es?- me apoye en la cama y sentí el vídeo

yo- ¿sera que lo veo?, si yo no tengo miedo- me levante y puse el vídeo en mi cuarto y lo vi

(Natsu salia hablando: hola a el espectador que me ve, si estas dispuesto a estar en mi mundo di "si" si tienes miedo di "no")

yo- si, no tengo miedo- dije mientras me ponía la bufanda blanca

(Natsu- bien, ahora di tu nombre y la edad que quieres tener para estar en mi mundo)

yo- me llamo Ambar y quiero tener 18 años- dije mientras me levantaba

(Natsu- ahora toma mi mano)

el brazo anime de Natsu traspaso la pantalla, yo tenia miedo pero no quería admitirlo y sin pensar tome la mano y en cuanto la toque mi brazo se transformo en un anime y me jalaron a la pantalla en donde me desmalle y no supe de mas nadie pero solo escuchaba

"despierta, despierta, despierta"


	2. Chapter 2

**¿todo comienza?**

yo- ¿que?, ¿quien esta allí?- dije asustada mientras la voz seguía

"despierta, despierta, despierta..."

yo- ¿en donde estoy?, ¿por que siento frío?- dije mientras me sobaba pero me sorprendí

yo- ¡kya!, ¿donde esta mi ropa?, ¿por que dije kya y no ha?- dije mas confundida pero lo extraño era que no tenia mi ropa pero si tenia la bufanda de Natsu ¿por que?

-Natsu, Gray, no miren- se escucho una voz mas reconocible pero no veía nada por que mi vista estaba borrosa

- da me tu ropa Natsu- la siguiente voz fue mas reconocible toda vía

- ¿y por que la mía?- dijo la otra voz mucho mas reconocible

- por que Gray nunca trae ropa-

yo- ¿quie..quienes son ustedes?- dije tapándome la vista para no llevarme un susto

- somos unos cualquiera- dijo otra vez la voz imposible de no conocer, por que era la voz de nada mas y nada menos que de ¡Erza Escarlet!

yo- ¿esto es una broma?, esperen ¡mi ropa!, ¿en donde esta mi ropa?- dije alterada tapándome pero aun mas extraño fue que me sentía mas alta y mis glúteos mas duros junto con unos "enormes" pezones

yo- ¿que le paso a mi cuerpo?, ¡ha! Estoy confundida- dije echándome hacia atrás

Lucy- tranquila, pon te esto- dijo dándome la camisa y la túnica de Natsu

yo- ¿Lucy, Erza, Gray y Natsu?- dije parándome sin darme cuenta de que seguía desnuda y mis pechos rebotaban

Gray- ¿que?- dijo mirando mis pechos rebotar

Natsu- hipnotizan- dijo moviendo la cabeza a el son de mis pechos

yo- ¡no me miren pervertidos!- dije dándoles un golpe a los dos y poniendo me lo que me ofrecía Lucy

Erza- ¡chicos que les dije de mirar!- dijo con autoridad poniéndose a el frente de mi

Gray, Natsu- ¡lo... lo... lo sentimos mucho!- dijeron apenados mientras voleaban

Erza- así me gusta, chica pon te estas cintas en tus pechos- dijo estirando los brazos y apareciendo una cinta blanca como la que se pone en su traje normal

yo- ma...ma...ma ma ¡magia!- dije señalando la cinta

Erza- solo pon te lo- dijo agarrándome a la fuerza y poniéndome la cinta en los pechos

Lucy- Erza no seas muy rustica-

Erza- ¿y que preferías?, ¿que vieran sus enormes pechos? o ¿cubrirlos?- dijo soltándome

yo- que fuerza- dije casi asfixiada

Lucy- creo que tengo una falda por aquí- dijo mientras revisaba un bolso que cargaba

yo- ¿falda?, ha no, faldas no, yo no uso faldas, ¿no tienes un pantalón?- dije tapándome con la túnica de Natsu

Lucy- creo que si- reviso un poco mas pero para mi decepción me dijo- lo siento, no tengo, pero quizás los otros pantalones de Natsu sirvan- dijo sacando otros pantalones iguales a los de Natsu

yo- si, eso servirá- dije quitándoselas literalmente de la mano y poniéndomelos

Natsu- ¿ya podemos mirar?- dijo casi volteando la cabeza

yo- ¡no!, Lucy... faltan las...- me acerque a su oído y le dije- las bragas-

Lucy- eso si que no tengo- dijo roja

yo- que mal, pero con esta túnica me puedo tapar-

Erza- ¿no eres de por aquí o si?- dijo mirándome entera

yo- ¡es verdad, estoy en el mundo de Fairy Tail y estoy hablando con sus personajes!, ¡y soy un anime!- dije alterada echando humo por la boca

Erza- ¿mundo de Fairy Tail y anime?- dijo interesada

Lucy- nunca había escuchado algo así, gremio si ¿pero mundo?- dijo sobando se la frente

yo- ¡mi...mi mundo!, ¡mi hermano, mi mama, mi papa, mi shaggy, mi familia!, ¡todos no los voy a volver a ver!- dije llorando pero pensé - _Yieber, mama, papa, todos ¿donde están?_-

Erza- tranquila, lo mas cierto es que eres de otro mundo-

yo- y no solo de eso, creo que de otra dimensión- dije preocupada

Lucy- ¿cual es tu nombre?- dijo ella

yo- me llamo Ambar- dije llorando sin parar

Natsu sin permiso de nadie volteo y dijo- ¿Ambar?, me gusta ese nombre-

Gray- ¿quien es Ambar?- dijo volteando también

yo- ¡yo!, yo soy Ambar- dije llorando mucho que hasta mis ojos estaban rojos de lloran en un momento

Gray- no...no llores...no es tal malo- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme pero como en la serie solo izo que llorara mas

Natsu- ¡mira lo que has echo Gray!- dijo casi acusándolo

Erza- chicos no peleen- dijo interfiriendo en los dos y chocándolos con su armadura

Gray, Natsu- duele- dijeron cayendo a el suelo

yo- ya, estoy mejor- dije parando de llorar y secándome con la bufanda

Lucy- mejor te llevamos a la ciudad- dijo ella porque era cierto (estábamos en un bosque)

yo- ¿como me encontraron?- dije sospechando un poco

Natsu- yo te encontré- dijo con los ojos en espirales

yo- ¿como?- dije acercándome a el

Natsu- olfatee algo único a los demás y seguí ese olor- dijo señalando su nariz

yo- ¿único?-

Natsu- si, como un olor a dragón- dijo tranquilo

yo- ¿dragón?, es verdad aquí existen los dragones-

Natsu- ¿en tu mundo no existen?- dijo alterado

yo- no, nunca se a visto uno y se conocen como un mito o una leyenda-

Gray- tu-

yo- ¿eh?-

Gray- te pareces a Natsu con su ropa- dijo señalándome pues por mi culpa Nastu solo se quedo con sus pantalones

Lucy- oye mira tu cabello- dijo ella

yo- ¿que?- me toque mi cabello y se estaba tornando rosado y espigado

yo- mi... mi cabello- dije mientras miraba mas mi cabello

Erza- ¿como es que sucedió eso?-

Gray- ahora si te pareces a Natsu-

yo- ¿pero como?- dije mientras me lo tocaba

Natsu- creo que te estas volviendo parte de aquí-

Lucy- espera, ¡abre te puerta de el cangrejo, Cancer!- dijo invocando a Cancer

Cancer- ebi, ¿que necesita?- dijo el con su voz

Lucy- miar el cabello de esa chica, se esta tornando rosado sin ninguna explicación-

Cancer- dejadme ver ebi- dijo mientras se me acercaba

Lucy- bien, abre te puerta de la cruz,¡ Cruxuz!-

Cruxuz- hola-

Lucy- Cruxus quiero que sepas todo sobre lo que esta pasando con esa chica, de donde viene y otras cosas-

la cruz se puso a pensar (o mas bien dicho dormir)

Lucy- bien Cruxuz- dijo emocionada

yo- ¿no esta durmiendo?- dije un poco confundida

Lucy- no, esta pensando-

Cruxuz- ¡YAHO!- grito la cruz extraña

Lucy- ¿que pasa?-

Cruxuz- esa chica viene de otro universo en donde no hay magia ni existen dragones o cosas así y su cabello se esta tornando rosado y espigado porque esta tan obsesionada con nuestro mundo que esta tomando la forma femenina de Natsu- explico

yo- pero ¿entonces que pasa con mi mundo?- pregunte interesada

Cruxuz- tu mundo sigue pero desde el principio, cuando tu vuelvas todo seguirá normal pero tu no seras la misma-

yo- ¿y como vuelvo?-

Cruxuz- solo tienes que morir y aparecerás en tu mundo como si nada-

yo- ¿mo...¿morir?- dije asustada

Cruxuz- puedes vivir una vida normal aquí y después cuando mueras aparecerás en donde comenzaste-

Erza- entonces solo tienes que vivir normal aquí y después aparecerá en su mundo como cuando vino-

Natsu- oye ¿y como viniste?- me dijo el joven pelo rosado

yo- tu me enviaste hacia aquí- dije un poco seria

Gray- ¿como sucedió?- dijo el casi desnudo Gray

yo- entre a una tienda y compre muchas cosas sobre ustedes y el señor que atendía me dio un disco que cuando lo puse me llevo hasta aquí, además allá compre esta bufanda igual a la tuya pero creo que la bufanda hizo que mi brazo se incendiara pero no sufrí ningún daño- explique tranquilamente

Natsu- ¿y por qué dices que yo te traje?-

yo- el disco, cuando lo puse tu salias hablando y me preguntaste si quería venir, que edad quería tener y de un momento a otro tu brazo salio de la pantalla y me tomaste-

Natsu- bien pero, ¿que es un disco y una pantalla?- pregunto

y yo pensé- _es verdad aquí no existen que tonta soy_-

yo- son unos artefactos que sirven para ver cosas así como las lacrimas de visión-

Lucy- tu mundo es extraño-

yo- y no sabes nada, allá hay tecnología y abundan las ciudades-

Cruxuz- entonces, solo tienes que vivir la vida de aquí normal y ya esta...zzzzz...-

yo- oh, esta pensando-

Lucy- no esta durmiendo- dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación

Cancer- señorita ¿quiere un peinado?, ebi-

yo- no gracias, nunca me gusto esas cosas-

Erza- tu cabello se torno completamente rosado- dijo ella

yo- bien así nadie me reconocerá, además creo que me gusta mas así-

**descripción mía: cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, odio el regueton ni ningunas de esas musicas de ahora excepto el rokc y las baladas pop y por cierto me gusta dibujar el anime.**

**Los personajes son de Hiro y otras cosas, espero que me envíen review**


	3. Chapter 3

**llegando a el gremio**

Cancer- que mal ebi, adiós- dijo el extraño cangrejo

Lucy- cierra te puerta de la cruz- dijo desapareciendo a Cruxuz

Natsu- oye, ¿como sabes de nosotros?-

yo- en mi mundo hay una serie que se llama Fairy Tail y se vende, yo tengo su serie y me la vi casi toda excepto la parte en la que luchan con Acnologia y Cana le dice a Gildrats que es su hija hasta la parte en la que buscan el libro de las llaves o algo así- dije yo

Natsu- ¡wow!, si que sabes todo- dijo asombrado el joven

Gray- ¿serie?- pregunto

yo- es una caricatura que crean los japoneses que se llama anime, me se casi todo sobre ustedes: que su creador es Hiro Mashima que también creo a Raev Master y su serie tiene casi 180 capitulo y muchas otras cosas mas- (crean me yo me se mas)

Erza- mejor nos movemos, puedes quedarte en el gremio si quieres-

yo- ¿que si quiero?, es lo que siempre e querido ¡yu ju!-

Natsu- genial, pero entonces¿tu eres mi versión femenina?-

Lucy- eso parece-

Gray- oye ¿cual es tu nombre completo?-

yo- me llamo Ambar...- (lo siento pero no les puedo dar mi nombre)

Natsu- ¡que nombre mas largo!-

yo- lo se pero como me voy a quedar aquí quisiera que me llamaran Kohaku- dije yo (Ambar: Kohaku)

Natsu- pero me gusta mas tu verdadero nombre-

yo- tranquilo, Kohaku significa Ambar en japones por lo tanto es como si me llamaras por mi nombre-

Natsu- ¡oh!, ya entiendo-

Erza- vamos, los juegos comenzaran pronto-

yo- espera, es verdad que la serie no termino y que Hiro apenas esta creando los nuevos episodios-

Lucy- estoy un poco confundida pero creo que sabes muy bien de lo que hablas-

yo- si me pongo a explicarles cada cosa crean me que no terminare en esta vida pero quisiera que me explicaran como se vive en un lugar en donde hay magia, lo que pasa es que mi mundo es como en Edolas pero sin ninguna pis ca de magia-

Natsu- ni me imagino que es vivir sin ninguna clase de magia pero ¿como sobrevivían?-

yo- utilizamos tecnología, pero no me pregunten que es eso-

Lucy- no hace falta, cuando regresemos de el gremio te puedes quedar conmigo en mi casa, además te puedo prestar ropa para ponerte-

yo- si solo tuviera dinero para comprarme, lo que pasa es que e visto la ropa que usas y no es de mi tipo-

Lucy- ¿como sabes la ropa que uso?-

yo- ya lo dije me e visto todo sobre ustedes y incluso te e visto en tu tina pero te cubrían las partes-

Lucy- ¿me has visto desnuda?-

yo- casi y menos mal porque hay otros animes en donde pasan de todo pero yo no compro de esos-

Erza- les estoy diciendo que nos vallamos-

yo- si, mas tarde les digo mas cosas de mi pero mas tarde-

Natsu- no me puedo esperar, por lo menos di me que edad tienes-

yo- tengo 12 años, pero creo que aquí tengo 18-

todos- ¿12 años?-

yo- pero aquí tengo 18 ¿que no escucharon?-

Gray- bueno... es que me es difícil de creer-

yo- Gray, tu nombre me recuerda a el nombre de mi gato y tu actitud a la de mi hermano... se parecen tanto, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien-

Gray se sonrojo- bueno... puede que si-

todos nos fuimos caminando por el bosque y todos me mostraban su magia pero sobre todo Natsu creo que le caigo bien a el chico

Natsu-... y entonces le vencí con mi rugido- dijo emocionado el chico

yo- si Natsu acuerda te que te dije que yo me vi eso-

Natsu- es cierto pero es que me caes tan bien que se me sale de todo-

yo- ¿enserio?- pregunte con una sonrisa

Natsu- claro, ¿a quien no le caes bien? ¿verdad chicos?-

Erza- me gusta su forma de ser-

Gray- me caes muy bien-

Lucy- es un poco extraña pero muy buena onda-

yo- se que soy rara pero me gusta ser así-

Natsu- mira ya llegamos a Macnolia- dijo señalando con su dedo a la ciudad

yo- no puedo creer que este aquí- y pensé- _esto no es un sueño, en un sueño se ve casi oscuro y no se sabe exactamente que es y además no tiene sentido, estoy en Macnolia_-

Lucy- puedo ver un tu expresión que te gusta y te vas a emocionar mucho cuando estés en el gremio-

yo- no puedo esperar, estoy un poco cansada pero me voy a el gremio y me voy a dormir muy tarde porque no quiero que sea un sueño lo que veo, sigue me Natsu-

me fui tan rápido que los deje atrás y lo único que hice para llegar fue ver el gremio de lejos

Natsu- ¡espera Ambar!- grito el chico siguiéndome

Lucy- si se parece a Natsu mucho- lamento la rubia

Erza- no puedo creer que sea de otro mundo-

Lucy- ¿por qué no dices nada Gray?- pregunto

Gray estaba distraído pero por lo menos respondió- es que de alguna manera me cae muy bien-

Lucy- te gusssta- dijo imitando a Happy

Gray- ¡no!... solo que...-

Lucy- admite lo Gray te ves muy distraído desde que la viste-

Gray- solo me cae bien-

Lucy- ¿que pasara con Juvia si se entera?-

Gray- ¿que va a pasar?-

Erza- creo que todavía no se da cuenta-

**en las calles de la ciudad**

yo- ¡wow!, estoy en Macnolia- dije dando vueltas mientras veía la ciudad

un joven con cabello rojo oscuro espigado junto con una cinta azul y piel morena con una cicatriz en su rostro, pantalones recogidos color negro y una camisa sin mangas color roja y ojos amarillos se me acerco

joven- hola, ¿eres nueva?- pregunto el joven

yo- si...si, sabes en donde esta el gremio de Fairy Tail- y pensé- _tranquila, no te salgas de control_-

joven- es de cortesía presentarse primero, mi nombre es Kichiro ¿cual es el suyo?-

yo- me... me llamo Kohaku- dije recordando mi nombre en japones- pero si quieres di me Ambar-

Kichiro- bien, el gremio queda en esa dirección pero no te recomiendo ese, el gremio esta en las malas-

yo- ¿que dices?, es el mejor gremio de el mundo-

Kichiro- si usted lo dice, por cierto es usted una mujer muy hermosa-

yo- ¿eh?, pero que dices, yo no soy linda-

Kichiro- si lo es, debería cuidarse, últimamente los hombre están pasados-

yo- si supieras- dije pensando en mi mundo

Natsu- ¡Ambar!- me dijo el hiperactivo chico que me seguía

yo- Natsu, ¿me estabas siguiendo?-

Kichiro dijo un poco decepcionado- veo que es su novio-

yo- ¿que?, no... yo no tengo novio-

Natsu- y yo tampoco-

Kichiro- ¿enserio?- dijo animado

yo- claro, yo solo tengo do... dieciocho años-

Kichiro- ya debería de tener novio-

Natsu- oye ¿quien es este?-

yo- no seas mal educado, es un joven que me esta diciendo en donde esta el gremio-

Natsu- ¿para que lo necesitas si me tienes a mi?-

yo- tienes razón pero tengo que socializar de todos modos voy a vivir aquí y necesito amigos-

Natsu- has lo que quieras, te espero en el gremio-

yo- bien adiós- me despedí

Natsu se fue caminando a el gremio y me dejo a solas con el chico

Kichiro- creo que he visto a ese chico-

yo- el es uno de esos magos y... el... es mi hermano gemelo-

Kichiro- oh ya veo por eso se parecen tanto-

yo- gracias por tu ayuda, me gustaría que me mostraras la ciudad si no es molestia-

Kichiro- sera un gusto señorita- dijo haciendo una reverencia japonesa

yo- no seas tan cortes, comencemos con una plaza, las plazas siempre ayudan a recordar en donde estas-

Kichiro- entonces queda por allá, es una plaza muy linda- dijo mientras señalaba una plaza que quedaba cerca de donde estaba

los dos fuimos caminando por toda la ciudad y me mostró todos los lugares que nos encontrábamos y el ultimo lugar fue la biblioteca

Kichiro- llegamos a la biblioteca publica de la ciudad, aquí tu puedes investigar muchas cosas-

yo- oh, esta es la biblioteca en la que Lucy conoce a ese chico con el que ella creía que...-

Kichiro- ¿quien es Lucy?-

yo- ha, nada... nada-

Kichiro- bien entonces entremos-

los dos entramos a la biblioteca y comencé a buscar libros de todas las cosas y por casualidad entre a una de esas secciones de novelas y leí la portada de el costado de uno y justo cuando la iba a tomar Kichiro la tomo también chocando nuestras manos con el libro

yo- Ki... Kichiro- dije un poco sonrojada

Kichiro- ha, usted va a tomar este libro... tenga- dijo dándome el libro y en cuanto leí la portada decía "amor a primera vista"

yo- ha, no hace falta solo lo tome por curiosidad, toma lo- dije dándole el libro pero en cuanto el también leyó la portada se sonrojo un poco, fue un poco incomodo pero pasar tiempo con el se sentía tan bien, ¡oh! no ¿sera que estoy enamorándome?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenida**

yo- bueno, ya me se casi todos los lugares, gracias por tu ayuda Kichiro espero volver a vernos pronto, adiós- dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta de salida

Kichiro- ¡espera!- grito

una mujer que era encargada de la biblioteca le silencio- shi, silencio joven-

Kichiro- lo siento- dijo para así acercarse a mi

yo- ¿que pasa?- pregunte

Kichiro- quisiera que nos viéramos mañana en el restaurante que vimos cerca de la salida de la ciudad-

yo- si, no hay problema, espero que la pasemos bien-

Kichiro- te...te...te quiero decir que...-

yo- ¿que?-

Kichiro- que si me permites una cita- dijo un poco cabeza abajo

yo- ¿una cita?-

Kichiro- si no quieres me lo dices-

yo- bien, no hay problema- dije con una sonrisa pero por adentro pensaba- _mi primera cita, ¿me veo bien?_-

Kichiro- entonces ¿aceptas?-

yo- claro, pero ¿a que hora?-

Kichiro- quisiera que fuera en la noche como a las 6:30, me alegro mucho que aceptaras-

yo- a las 6:30 entonces, nos vemos- dije mientras salia de la puerta ¿por qué me fui? No lo se creo que fue un poco de pena

**en la entrada de el gremio**

Natsu estaba sentado en un tronco de el gremio esperándome

Natsu- ¿en donde estará?- se pregunto

Lucy se le acerco y le dijo- tranquilo Natsu, seguramente esta por llegar-

Natsu- oh, si puedo olfatear su olor desde aquí- y justamente como dijo yo me estaba acercando a la entrada pero primero me detuve en la puerta a mirarla

yo- estoy en el gremio, el gremio de mis sueños- me dije a mi misma

Natsu- ¡Ambar!, al fin llegas te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo- dijo mientras se me acercaba

Lucy- oye, ¿que estabas haciendo?-

yo- he... estaba con un chico que me enseñaba la ciudad- dije

Lucy- pero la ciudad se muestra rápido... espera ¿un chico?-

Natsu- no me digas que era ese chico que me encontré contigo-

yo- pues si, Lucy necesito hablar contigo mas tarde-

Lucy- ¿para que?-

yo- dije que mas tarde-

Natsu- bien, entonces vamos a entrar a el gremio-

yo- si- dije emocionada

los tres entramos a el gremio y todos los integrantes estaban pero antes le dije a Natsu

yo- Natsu cuando me presentes has lo como si fuera tu hermana menor gemela-

Natsu- ¿por qué?-

yo- ellos se pueden confundir si les digo que soy de otro mundo y mas si les digo que son una serie-

Natsu- bien, voy a decirles a los chicos- me dijo con seguridad

y proseguimos en entrar

Natsu- ¡YO! ella es mi hermana gemela menor, se llama Kohaku pero digan le Ambar¡- grito el chico presentándome

Mira- bienvenida señorita, este es nuestro gremio-

Macao- oye Natsu, ¿como es que después de tanto tiempo no sabias que tenias una hermana gemela?-

yo- siempre e seguido a Natsu y cuando se encerraron por siete años yo también me encerré y hace un día me descubrió y le explique todo- me invente yo la pequeña historia

Bixlokc- veo que eres muy guapa-

Natsu- ni se te ocurra acercarte-

yo- ¿por qué dicen que soy linda?-

Wakaba- porque lo eres pequeña, mira esos pechos, deberías de tomarte fotos en la revista semanal-

Natsu- no la mires Wakaba-

yo- puede ser una buena idea- dije yo

Mira- me impresiona que seas la hermana de Natsu, mira incluso traen la misma ropa- dijo señalando nuestras ropas

Levi- hola, me llamo Levi-

yo- ¡Levi!, Natsu me a hablado de ti, según parece eres muy inteligente-

Levi- me disculpa si la ofendo pero creo que su cinta se le esta cayendo-

y justo como dijo la cinta que tenia en mi pecho se estaba cayendo y tenia medio pecho izquierdo desbordado

yo- mm, yo lo soluciono- me di la espalda y comencé a acomodar la cinta pero no lo hice muy bien y cuando me di la vuelta

yo- ¡ya esta, haaa!- pues la cinta se desato por completo dejando caer mis enormes pechos y hacerlos rebotar, llamo la atención de todos los hombre incluyendo a Laxus que no le interesaban mucho esas cosas y hacer a todos mirar mis pechos

Natsu- ¡Ambar cubre eso!- dijo mientras se ponía a el frente de mi para cubrirme

yo- ¡que pena!- grite cubriéndome y acomodando la cinta pero por suerte Erza apareció y la acomodo pero lo mas extraño es que también se hipnotismo con los pechos

Erza- que enormes-

yo- ¡Erza!- dije yo apenada

Natsu- ¿ya esta?-

Erza- si, ahora si lo acomode bien- aseguro la pelo escarlata

yo estaba roja todo el gremio me vio desnuda

Laxus- ¿tiene novio?- pregunto sin mucho interés pero fijando su vista en mi

Natsu- no tiene, y si tiene te aseguro que no seras tu- amenazo el joven

yo- per... permite me un momento de descanso- dije apenada cubriéndome

Levi- que envidia... digo te acompaño-

yo- no gracias, creo que necesito un tiempo a solas- dije para así salir de el gremio

Lucy- la pena debe de estar consumiéndola por dentro, no puedo imaginar si eso me pasara a mi- dijo la rubia sin darse cuenta de que ya le había pasado algo similar a lo que paso

**afuera**

yo- que pena, que pena, mis pechos fueron expuestos ante todo el gremio, que pena- repetía una y otra vez lo mismo

Lucy se me acerco y me dijo- Ambar que te parece si vamos a casa y mañana te presento el gremio apropiadamente, ¿te parece?- me dijo

yo- si, necesito tranquilizarme y dormir un poco- dije reconfortando mi postura

Lucy- bien, voy a decirles a los demás- y como dijo ella entro a el gremio mientras yo me quede afuera

un rato después nos encontrábamos caminando las dos por las calles de la ciudad

Lucy- que pena se debe sentir cuando te ven desnuda- dijo

yo- ¿acaso no recuerdas la vez en la que estabas en el teatro y te cortaron la ropa?,quedaste expuesta ante toda la gente- dije yo con mis brazos en mis pechos

Lucy- ¡Kya!, ya recuerdo eso- grito la chica

un rato después de caminar llegamos a el puente que queda cerca de la casa de Lucy y como siempre ella se puso a caminar encima de la cerca y yo la seguí

tres jóvenes que estaban en un bote que cruzaban el puente hablado pero uno estaba pensativo

1 chico- últimamente esta muy pensativo- dijo un chico con cabello color azul y una cinta igual a la de Kichiro pero verde y ropa de pescador

2 chico- y varias veces se sonroja, creo que conoció a una chica- dijo el otro chico con cabello color morado y otra cinta color amarilla y otra ropa de pescador

y el ultimo chico de quien hablaban los demás era Kichiro que trabajaba como un pescador junto con su amigos

Kichiro- ya dejen de hablar, no se metan en los asuntos de los demás...- pero justo cuando dijo eso vio a la chica (yo) mas hermosa que había visto caminando por la cerca de el puente con una sonrisa en su rostro y el al ver a esa hermosura no pudo evitar sonreír

1 chico- Kichiro, ¿estas allí?-dijo el joven pues Kichiro solo se quedo viéndome

2 chico- oye mira a esas chicas- dijo señalándonos

Kichiro- Toru, Hisoka- dijo nombrando a los dos chicos

Toru: segundo chico. Hisoka: primer chico

Toru- ¿que pasa?-

Hisoka- ¿eh?-

mientras tanto con nosotras

Lucy- recuerdo que caminaba por aquí hace mucho, parece que fue ayer- menciono

yo- si- pero justo en ese momento comencé a perder el equilibrio y caí a el agua

yo- ¡haaaaa!- grite con todas mis fuerzas

Kichiro- ¡Ambar!- y justo cuando dijo eso salto de el bote a rescatarme

Toru- ¡Kichiro!- grito preocupado por su amigo

Hisoka- ¿Ambar?- se pregunto mientras se asomaba a el agua

Lucy- ¡Ambar, ayuda!... espera ¿ese chico dijo su nombre?-

pero justo en ese momento Kichiro salio de el agua conmigo en sus brazos y se monto en su bote todo empapado de agua

Kichiro- Ambar, ¿estas bien?- dijo mientras me recostaba en el bote pero gracias a dios desperté

yo- Ki... Kichiro... me rescataste- dije intentando levantarme

Lucy- Ambar, gracias joven- agradeció mientras bajaba a buscarme

Hisoka- Kichiro ¿conoces a esa chica?-

Toru- no me digas que...- dijo pensando otras cosas

pero los dos nos quedamos viendo fijamente uno al otro pero el momento se arruino cuando una fuerte ola nos tumbo pero fue tan rápido que ni nos dimos cuenta de lo que paso

yo- esa ola... Kichiro- me puse roja no sabia que hacer y todos los demás se quedaron impactados por lo que estaba pasando

por culpa de la ola Kichiro puso su mano derecha en mi pecho y se acerco mucho hacia mi

Kichiro- ¡ha!, lo... lo... lo siento muchísimo- dijo todo apenado quitando su mano ya levantándose

Lucy- Am... Ambar, ¡oye pervertido!- grito refiriéndose a Kichiro


	5. Chapter 5

**el chico de la esquina**

Lucy- ¿como se te ocurre aprovechar la oportunidad para tocarle?, ¡bastardo!- grito toda enojada

Kichiro- no... fue un mal entendido... yo...-

Lucy- ¡nada!, no quiero saber que es lo que pensabas-

yo- espera Lucy, el solo me ayudaba... pero esa ola...- dije pero no termine la frase

Lucy- ¡Natsu se va a enojar mucho si se entera de esto!-

yo- por eso no se lo vas a decir- dije seria

Lucy- pero...-

yo- fue un mal entendido, no vas a decir nada ¿entendido?-

utilice lo poco de magia que sabia para secarme

Kichiro- ¿sabes magia?-

yo- un poco- dije mientras seguía secándome

Kichiro- lamento lo sucedido, fue un incidente que no volverá a pasar- aseguro

Hisoka- Kichiro, te pasaste mucho-

Toru- esa es la chica en la pensabas y te sonrojabas durante todo el día, es hermosa-

Kichiro- ¡silencio!, vallan a otra parte yo me quedo-

Lucy- Ambar sube- me indico estirando su mano para tomarme

yo- puedo subir sola, Kichiro por favor lleva me cerca de la cerca-

y como dije nos acercamos a la cerca y subí el muro de piedra primero pero se me olvido que no tenia bragas y como estaba húmeda se vio un poco la... y como Kichiro también iba a subir levanto la cabeza y la bajo en un momento

yo- ¿que pasa?- pregunte sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba

Kichiro- mejor... sube primero- y como dijo subí en un momento y después fue el

ya arriba le dije a Kichiro- oye, creo que mejor nos vemos mañana-

Kichiro- si, pero yo vivo cerca de aquí por lo tanto como te vas a quedar aquí nos podemos ver siempre-

yo- ¿vives cerca?-

Kichiro- si, en aquella casa de un piso de color roja, cuando quieras me visitas- dijo señalando una casa que quedaba justo a el lado de la casa de Lucy

Lucy- pero si esta cerca de mi casa... espera, tu eres ese chico que vive solo-

Kichiro- si- dijo un poco sonriente

Lucy- pero luces diferente-

yo- bueno, bueno, bueno, nosotras nos tenemos que ir-

Kichiro- las acompaño, todo caballero debe acompañar a las damas-

Lucy- ¿y acaso todo caballero le toma un pecho a una dama?-

yo- ¡Lucy!, mejor nos apresuramos, se hizo tarde con solo un momento- dije yo intentando no provocar una riña

los tres fuimos caminado un poco y entramos cada quien a la casa correspondiente

ya adentro de la casa de Lucy me senté en su cama

Lucy- ¿como conoces a ese chico?- pregunto interesada mientras se sentaba al lado mio

yo- el es el chico de el que te hable, el me enseño la ciudad- dije recostándome

Lucy- debo admitir que es lindo-

yo- ¡oye!, bueno... si es lindo, pero ¿por qué dijiste que se veía diferente?- pregunte mientras me volvía a sentar

Lucy- es que, el no habla con con mucha gente, las personas dicen que es misterioso, se desconoce el motivo de la cicatriz que tiene en la cara y nunca sonríe, muchos trabajadores dicen que los peces muren con el cerca, pero cuando esta trabajando se quita la camisa y deja ver sus cuadros y...-

yo- Lucy, veo que te gustan esos tipos de hombres-

Lucy- ¿ah?, no, me gustan mas los divertidos-

yo- bueno, el motivo por el que quería hablarte es que el... me invito a una cita- dije un poco sonrojada

Lucy- ¿el?, pero si el no sale con nadie-

yo- pero el me invito-

Lucy- bueno no importa, mañana salimos temprano a comprar, no te vas a quedar con esa ropa por siempre, además hay que compra te un vestido muy lindo para tu cita, ¡estoy tan emocionada!- dijo echando humo por la nariz

yo- bueno, bueno, mejor me doy una ducha y descanso, tengo mucho sueño- dije mientras me levantaba

Lucy- bien, voy a buscarte un pijama, el baño queda allá- dijo mientras señalaba el baño

yo- gracias por prestármelo- dije mientras entraba

**en el baño**

en cuanto entre me mire en un espejo que tenia el baño y me puse a admirarme

yo- me veo como un anime pero siento las cosas como en la vida que tenia, de ahora en adelante soy parte de este mundo tengo que acostumbrarme- me dije a mi misma

después de decir eso me desvestí y puse la ropa en un rincón y llene la tina de agua caliente

yo- nunca me había metido en una tina- después entre y dure casi una hora en ella

Lucy me grito desde afuera- Ambar sal ya, encontré un pijama muy lindo y creo que es de tu estilo-

yo- si- salí y me seque para así tomar la ropa que tenia

Lucy- al fin sales, estuviste una hora allí adentro-

yo- lo siento es que nunca e estado en una tina- dije poniendo la ropa en la cama

Lucy- mira este pijama- dijo mientras levantaba una bata negra con un estampado de un dragón rojo

yo- ese nunca lo había visto- dije mientras lo sostenía

Lucy- después de 7 años encerrada entre en mi casa, revise los cajones y encontré este ¿te gusta?-

yo- me encanta, es mi estilo- dije mientras me daba la vuela para ponérmelo y me quite la toalla que tenia pero Lucy estaba viendo desde atrás

Lucy- te voy a preparar una cama- dijo mientras sacaba unas sabanas de un cajón

yo- listo, ¿como me veo?- dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me secaba el cabello

Lucy- ¡te ves hermosa!- dijo con estrellas en los ojos

yo- ¿enserio?, cuando tenia 12 siempre había querido un pijama así, además tener la ropa de Natsu se siente bien, todo lo que siempre e querido lo tengo ahora, por cierto la casa es muy bonita- felicite yo tranquilamente

Lucy- oye, ¿que se sintió?- pregunto

yo- ¿que cosa?-

Lucy- ¿que mas?, que te tocaran un pecho-

yo- se sintió incomodo, pero... placentero a la vez-

Lucy- solo espera a que Natsu lo sepa-

yo- no digas nada por favor, que me vieran desnuda ya es mucho- suplique

Lucy- bien, mejor ya nos dormimos- dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama

yo- buenas noches- dije mientras hacia lo mismo pero en el suelo

paso la noche y llego la mañana, yo estaba muy bien descansada pero seguía dormida

Lucy- Ambar despierta y ve a vestirte- me dijo mientras me tocaba un brazo

yo- voy- me levante y me mire en otro espejo que tenia en la sala y tome un peine para peinarme

Lucy- ya están abiertas las tiendas, tenemos que apresurarnos-

yo- ¡¿donde esta mi ropa?-

Lucy- aquí esta, rápido-

me puse la ropa y salimos de la casa hacia una tienda

Lucy- mira esa, la otra vez compre un vestido allí y me salieron muy barato-

yo- ¿vas a comprar mi ropa?-

Lucy- si, no hay problema en eso-

las dos entramos a la tienda y duramos casi dos horas adentro y escogí muy pocas prendas pero Lucy compro casi toda la tienda, yo compre unas prendas de ropa interior y unos pijamas junto con unas prendas de ropa de salir pero ella se compro tantas cosas que ni las puedo nombrar

Lucy- bien, solo falta comprar tu vestido-

yo- si... ¿no crees que compraste demasiado?-

Lucy- es mejor que sobre a que falte ¿no?-

yo- si tu lo dices- dije muy poco convencida pero seguimos y entramos en una tienda de... ¿vestidos de noche?

Nos pusimos ver todos los vestidos (Lucy se parece a mi mama) y encontré uno que me encanto porque era uno que llegaba a las rodillas color negro que no tenia tirantes y era de seda junto con unas flores rojas bordadas a mano

yo- ese, quiero ese-

Lucy- es muy lindo-

las dos salimos de esa tienda y entramos en otra mas pero de zapatos y compre unas sandalias de madera típicas de japón y unos tacones color negro y otros cosas

al fin terminamos de comprar y volvimos a la casa porque ya eran como las tres y tenia que prepararme para lo que venia

me puse la ropa y me deje el pelo espigado pero me puse unos zarcillos de calaveras pero me deja la bufanda

Lucy- te ves bien, ahora solo falta esperar a que sea la hora-

yo- me gustaría salir a pasear un rato- dije mientras me miraba por ultima vez a el espejo

Lucy- no hay problema-

salí de la casa y mire a la casa que tenia a el lado pero justo en ese momento una mujer que vendía flores en su casa salia a regar su jardín y me acerque

yo- disculpe señora, ¿sabe algo de la persona que vive en esa casa?- pregunte siendo amable

mujer- ah, se dice que ese chico es extraño y que nunca sonríe, el trabaja en el muelle de la ciudad como pescador y muy pocas veces se la a visto hablar pero el día de ayer se ve mas contento algo extraño sucedió que lo hizo sonreír- explico la señora medio gorda

yo- es que... yo lo conozco-

mujer- oh, ya veo, si quieres verlo ve en esa dirección, a esta hora sigue en su trabajo, el pobre chico no tiene familia, muchas veces esta comunidad a querido prestarle su ayuda pero el se niega-

yo- gracias por su ayuda- dije para así marcharme pero justo en ese momento la voz de la mujer me detuvo

mujer- espera, el día de hoy vino y me compro un ramo de mis mejores flores, algo raro, el a vivido aquí desde hace mucho y nunca había comprado flores-

yo- ¿flores?- me dije en voz baja- gracias- dije para irme de verdad

mientras iba caminando llegue a el muelle y los chicos que se encontraban acompañando a Kichiro el día anterior estaban sentados en la esquina de el muelle

yo- disculpen, ¿donde esta Kichiro?- pregunte yo intentando llamar la atención de alguno de los dos pero fue en vano ya que estaba muy lejos pero por alguna razón pude escuchar lo que decían


	6. Chapter 6

**el extraño Bisconovich**

con los jóvenes

Hisoka- desde ayer se esta comportando mas extraño de lo normal- menciono el pelo azul

Toru- esa chica que vio ayer tiene que ver con esto, el "nunca" sonreía ni hablaba mucho con nadie pero por alguna razón se expresaba mas abierto con esa mujer- dijo el otro chico

Hisoka- hoy solo esta trabajando y le pidió a el jefe que si podía salir temprano, ¿no te parece extraño?-

Toru- si, pero la chica que se encontró ayer tenia las curvas muy bien marcadas-

Hisoka- ya deja los instintos de hombre, si tu novia te ve se va a enojar- menciono el joven

Toru- tu solo estas celoso porque no tienes novia-

Hisoka- puede que si y puede que no, pero ese no es el caso-

Toru- si claro... mira ya viene, como sus únicos amigos tenemos que saber de que se trata todo esto-

y justo como dijo un bote se acercaba con una enorme red y un chico con cabello color rojo oscuro y sin camisa

Kichiro- ya llegue- dijo sin mucha expresión de voz pero con una sonrisa

Hisoka- amigo duraste mucho-

Toru- ¡mira todos esos peses!, justo estábamos hablando de ti- dijo acercándose a el

Kichiro- ¡Ambar!, estabas aquí- dijo fijando su vista en mi que me encontraba a pocos metros de ellos

Toru- ¿me estas escuchando?-

yo- Kichiro- dije feliz

Hisoka- ¿cuando llego ella?- pregunto

Kichiro- lamento que me veas así, es que así me visto cuando trabajo- dijo refiriéndose a que no tenia camisa

yo- querrás decir, así me desvisto cuando estoy trabajando-

Kichiro- eso mismo-

Toru- oye ¿me estas ignorando?-

Kichiro- lo siento amigos, ella es Ambar, la conocí ayer- dijo con una sonrisa

Hisoka- es un placer, mi nombre es Hisoka Kagarumi-

yo- el placer es mio-

Toru- buenas, me llamo Toru Hasoku-

yo- mucho gusto-

Kichiro- chicos siento no poder quedarme mas pero tengo algo importante que hacer-

Toru- ¿te vas?, pero si queremos preguntarte algo-

Kichiro- sera mañana, hoy no puedo-

Hisoka- bien, mañana hablamos, tengo que llegar a mi casa-

Toru- querrás decir a la casa de tu hermano-

Hisoka- ya deja eso-

Toru- amigo eres de lo pero, no tienes novia ni casa propia-

Hisoka- las tendré cuando yo quiera-

yo- chicos, no importa eso- dije yo intentado evitar algo

Kichiro- no te preocupes ellos son así- después de decir esto el se despidió de sus amigos, ellos tres eran el típico grupo de el serio y extraño (Kichiro) el hiperactivo y pervertido (Toru) y el que recibía todo tipo de bromas y era tranquilo (Hisoka)

**en el restaurante mas elegante y glamuroso de toda la ciudad**

Kichiro- en este restaurante comeremos pero primero me tengo que cambiar mi vestimenta, vamos a mi casa- me dijo para así irnos a su casa

mientras íbamos caminando yo sacaba conversación

yo- ¿tienes familia?- pregunte sabiendo muy bien la respuesta

Kichiro- no, murieron en un ataque en mi pueblo natal- explico borrando la sonrisa que tenia durante todo el día

yo- ya veo-

Kichiro- y tu- pregunto el

yo- no conocí a mi familia... pero hay que seguir la vida-

Kichiro- tienes razón-

yo- e escuchando de los vecinos que tu no hablas con mucha gente-

Kichiro- no soy muy comunicador-

yo- oye por cierto, cuando lleguemos mejor te das un baño, hueles a pescado -

Kichiro- lo se, sabes me gusta tu compañía-

yo- a mi también me gusta la tuya, por cierto tu cicatriz se ve genial-

Kichiro- no es genial, es un recuerdo de todo lo que e tenido que pasar para seguir viviendo-

yo- lo siento-

Kichiro- no te disculpes, no es tu culpa, por cierto te vez muy guapa con ese vestido-

yo- ¿verdad que si?, no acostumbro a usar vestidos pero de alguna manera me gusta usar este-

los dos llegamos sin darnos cuenta a su casa pero era extraño que fuera la única casa de un piso y con...¿piscina?

Kichiro- esta es mi casa, entra- cuando dijo eso abrió la puerta de su casa y me asombro todo lo que tenia

yo- es asombroso- pues la casa tenia un color amarillo y estatuas de dragón doradas en cada entrada, muchas pinturas echas a mano, muebles de madera roja, era como si fuera una casa de ricos pero pequeña

Kichiro- no es para tanto-

yo- ¿no es para tanto?, tu casa es como de un rico, me sorprendió que tuvieras una piscina pero esto-

Kichiro- tu eres la tercera persona que la ve además de mi, me gusta pintar y todo lo decore con mi esfuerzo- dijo mirando una de sus estatuas

yo- trabajaste mucho para conseguir todo esto-

Kichiro- bueno... si, no importa, espera sentada allí, yo voy a cambiarme- dijo para así salir corriendo a su baño

pasa un rato, mientras yo observaba el se cambiaba y en un momento salio con un traje negro, zapatos de vestir negros, una camisa roja, una corbata dorada y su peinado estaba hacia atrás (como Loki) pero con algunos mechones en su rostro y con un ramo de rosas rosadas en su mano derecha

yo- te ves sensacional- dije viendo como bestia

Kichiro- no tanto como tu- dijo sacando las palabras que quería decir durante toda nuestra estancia juntos- ten estas rosas, las compre para ti- dijo dándome las flores

los dos salimos de la casa y justo en ese momento Lucy salia de la suya

Lucy- Ambar, chico raro... digo joven- dijo corrigiendo sus palabras

yo- Lucy, ¿a donde vas?-

Lucy- hoy va a haber una lluvia de estrellas en la colina y voy a ir con Natsu y el grupo-

yo- nunca e visto una lluvia de estrellas, me gustaría ir-

Lucy- bueno yo me marcho, que la pasen bien- se despidió corriendo a toda velocidad a el lado contrario de donde íbamos

Kichiro- esa es la Lucy de la que hablaste ¿verdad?-

yo- si, es mi amiga, yo estoy viviendo en su casa-

los dos nos fuimos a el restaurante cinco estrellas de la ciudad y entramos

Kichiro hablo con una mujer que se encargaba de las reservas- buenas, busco una reserva a nombre de Bisconovich-

mujer- si aquí esta, su firma por favor- dijo mientras señalaba una lista y el firmo el papel

yo- ¿Bisconovich?- me pregunte a mi misma por el apellido de Kichiro

Kichiro- Ambar ven, nuestra mesa esta por aquí- dijo mientras me tomaba la mano sin darse cuenta pero la soltó rápido y se sonrojo levemente

nos sentamos en una mesa que quedaba en el lugar mas hermoso de el restaurante

yo- ¿tu apellido es Bisconovich?- pregunte mientras me sentaba

Kichiro- si, mi nombre completo es Kichiro Jevans Bisconovich- dijo dando su nombre completo

yo- me llamo Kohaku Dragneel, pero investigue y mi nombre en otro idioma es Ambar-

Kichiro- esa bufanda se parece a la de piel de dragón, los dragones son mis criaturas místicas favoritas de todo el mundo- dijo mientras se desabotonaba el saco y dejo ver que en su camisa tenia un estampado de dragón negro

yo- ¿a ti también te gustan?- pregunte

un joven con traje de mesonero y cabello color marón se acerco- disculpe ¿puedo pedir su orden?-

Kichiro- se me olvidaba, quisiera comenzar con algo de aperitivo, después mm... un poco de fideos y un postre para el final- dijo

yo- yo quiero tallarines con pollo- dije con una sonrisa

joven- bien, ¿alguna bebida en especial?-

Kichiro- un champán- dijo

yo- y un vino de pasas- dije yo

joven- bien, esperen un momento-

Kichiro- veo que te gustan los tallarines de pollo y el vino- dijo viéndome

yo- me gusta mucho el pollo y me gusta ese vino sabe "rico"- dije yo

sin darme cuenta nos quedamos mirándonos uno a el otro durante un rato pero fuimos interrumpidos por el mesero que traía los aperitivos

joven- el mejor aperitivo de la casa, caviar de vainilla- dijo poniendo el plato en la mesa

Kichiro- wow, caviar, nunca había probado el caviar- dijo mientras tomaba una cucharilla para el caviar

yo- yo tampoco e probado el caviar pero siempre hay una primera vez- tomo un poco de la comida y la metí en mi boca

Kichiro- sabe a jamón pero con vainilla- dijo tomando mas de el platillo

los dos nos comimos el caviar mas rápido que Luffy cuando come

Kichiro- divino- decía mientras tomaba un poco de agua

otra ves el mesero llego y trajo lo demás, pasamos de maravilla la cita contando cosas y riéndonos pero no había terminado

ya íbamos por el postre y ya nos aviamos tomado el champán

yo- este pastel se ve delicioso- dije mientras probaba el pastel y mis ojos deslumbraban

Kichiro- sabe muy bien- dijo mientras comía y se serbia de el vino que pedí

después de dos minutos de comer solo faltaba terminar el vino y las luces se apagaron y luces de colores comenzaron a salir mientras musica romántica se escuchaba

yo- sabes, me la estoy pasando muy bien- dije mientras sostenía la copa en la mano derecha

Kichiro- nunca había tenido una noche tan... ¿como decirlo?-

un hombre entro y grito- ¡todos, la lluvia de estrellas va a comenzar!- dijo mientras señalaba la salida

Kichiro- mejor salimos, no me quiero perder la lluvia de estrellas-


	7. Chapter 7

**la lluvia de estrellas**

el tomo nota de la factura y dejo una gran pila de dinero y el mesonero lo recogió

joven- señor, esto es mas de lo pedido-

Kichiro- guarda lo muchacho, cortesía- dijo formalmente

yo- ¡cuanta plata!... dijo cuanto dinero je je- dije corrigiendo mis palabras

los dos salimos y nos dirigimos a la colina en donde iban a llover las estrellas y justo en ese momento el grupo de Fairy Tail también iba subiendo

Lucy- apresuren se chicos, la lluvia comenzara pronto-

Levi- oye Lu-chan esa no es la hermana de Natsu- dijo mientras me señalaba con su dedo

Natsu- si lo es, ¡Ambar!, ¿oh?, ¿quien es ese?-

yo los miraba desde donde estaba- chicos, me alegra mucho verlos- dije mientras me dirigía

Gray- no te había visto desde lo que paso ayer-

yo- esperen, esperen, el es Kichiro Bisconovich, lo conocí ayer- dije mientras lo señalaba

Kichiro- es un placer- dijo con mucha formalidad asiendo otra reverencia japonesa

Natsu- ¿que haces con esa ropa?- pregunto mirándome de arriba a abajo

yo- pues je je... el me invito a una cita- dije yo con los ojos cerrados

Lucy- oye ¿y como les fue?-

Erza- ¿una cita?, ¿chico?, ¿Ambar?- se decía a si misma

-te gussssta- dijo una voz chilladora que provenía desde arriba

Kichiro- ¡ha!, un gato volador- dijo el joven cabello rojo

Lucy- ¡Happy!-

Happy- ¡aye!, ese soy yo Happy-sensei maestro del amor- dijo el gato azul

Natsu- ¡¿tu?, ¿maestro del amor?!- grito queriendo estallar de risa

Happy- no te burles de mi Natsu-

Natsu- es que no lo puedo evitar-

Kichiro- alguien me quiere explicar que es lo que pasa-

yo- es una historia larga, pero en fin hay que encontrar un buen lugar para ver la lluvia-

Gray- si, estoy de acuerdo contigo-

- otro rival del amor- se escucho una voz proveniente de atrás de mi

yo- ¿quien dijo eso?-

Juvia salia de atrás de mi con un aura sombría- Gray-sama solo debe de estar de acuerdo con Juvia-

Gray- Juvia, creía que no venias-

Juvia- Juvia no se puede perder una lluvia de estrellas y me nos si Gray-sama va sin Juvia-

Kichiro- ¿quien es ella?- dijo alejándose un poco de ella

Lucy- es una amiga de nosotros no te preocupes-

yo- todos son de Fairy Tail- dije yo

Kichiro- ¿incluso el gato?-

yo- incluso el gato, mira te los presento: el es mi hermano mayor Natsu, ella es Lucy, ella es Levi, ella es Erza, el es Gray, ella es Juvia y el gato es Happy-

Kichiro- mu... mucho gusto- dijo titubeando y asustado

Natsu- amigo si que eres tímido- le dijo directamente el pelo rosado

yo- ¡Natsu!, ustedes son muy directos, les pido que tengan un poco de formalidad-

Kichiro- no hace falta a mi no me importa mucho eso, yo solo quiero pasármela bien-

yo- ¿escucharon?, nosotros vamos a ver la lluvia ¿nos acompañan?-

Levi- yo voy, solo se puede experimentar esta experiencia una sola ves en la vida-

Lucy- le entro, tengo mucho que preguntarte chico raro-

yo- Lucy, agradecería que dejaras de llamarlo así-

Erza- tenemos el día libre hoy de los juegos, yo voy-

Gray- no hace falta decir que voy-

Natsu- ¡bien!, su hermana no puede estar sin su hermano ¿verdad Happy?-

Happy- ¡aye!, si tan solo Charle estuviera aquí-

yo- mejor nos apresuramos, se esta haciendo tarde-

yo, Kichiro y el grupo llegamos a la sima de la colina en donde se podía observar bien el cielo

Lucy- ¡que hermoso!- decía mientras veía el cielo

yo- es precioso- dije haciendo lo mismo

nos separamos en dos grupos y ya saben de que (hombres y mujeres)

**grupo de hombres: Gray, Natsu, Happy y Kichiro**

Natsu- oye ¿que pretendes con mi hermana?- si que se tomo muy enserio el papel de hermano sobre protector

Kichiro- yo solo... quería conocerla mas-

Gray- como sera que no te creo- insistía el desnudo chico

Kichiro- es la verdad... y... ¿por que estas desnudo?-

Natsu- no le hagas caso a el calzoncillo con patas-

Gray- ¿como me dijiste?, cabello flamante-

Happy- chicos, vamos a dar una buena impresión una vez en la vida por favor- pidió el gato

Kichiro- no, mientras mas normales sean mas los conoceré, no tengo que tener solo dos amigos por siempre-

Natsu- ¿solo tienes dos amigos?-

Kichiro- si, no acostumbro a tener muchas amistades-

Gray- ¿y por qué exactamente quisiste tener amigos de un momento a otro?-

Kichiro- es que ella tiene algo especial... no se que es pero...-

Happy- te gusssta- decía mientras volaba a su alrededor

Kichiro- ese gato me da miedo- dijo temblando

Happy- gato no, exeed-

Natsu- no importa, lo que importa eres tu "chico" "raro" con "mucho" "dinero" que "intenta" "conquistar" a mi "hermana" "menor"- dijo detallando cada palabra

Kichiro- no... yo solo... quiero ser su amigo-

Gray- miren las chicas trajeron comida-

**al comienzo de la charla de los chicos, con las chicas**

Lucy- ¿como les fue?- pregunto refiriéndose a la cita

yo- fue perfecto, comimos, hablamos, reímos, fue la mejor y única cita que e tenido en mi vida-

Levi- veo que te la pasaste bien-

Erza- es un chico muy formal, pero a juzgar por su ropa y estilo tiene dinero-

yo- ¿eh?, bueno el trabaja como pescador pero el me dijo que a tenido que trabajar mucho para poder tener todo eso-

Lucy- ¿enserio no te parece extraño?-

yo- no, el no tiene familia y a tenido que salir adelante... además es muy romántico, miren las flores que me compro- dije mientras mostraba el ramo de rosas rosadas

Levi- son lindas-

Erza- preciosas-

Lucy- wow-

Juvia- si Gray-sama me regalara flores seria tan feliz-

yo- y no solo eso, me decía muchas cosas lindas sombre lo guapa que estoy o de mi personalidad-

Lucy- ya me los imagino viviendo juntos- dijo mientras su frente se calentaba y su mente veía cosas

_mente de Lucy_

_era un día soleado en primavera y en una iglesia dos personas salían con trajes de novios_

_la gente de el gremio aplaudía y los novios sonreían porque los novios eran nada mas y nada menos que Kichiro y Ambar_

_los dos entraron en un carruaje con decoraciones de boda y los novios se daban un tierno beso_

Levi- Lu-chan, Lu-chan, se fue de este mundo-

yo- yo se como despertarla- me acerque a ella y le grite- ¡oración seis ataca!, ¡huyan!- le grite

Lucy- ¡KYA!- dijo saliendo de su trance

yo- por dios, al fin despiertas, ¿en que estabas pensando?-

Lucy- ¿en?, ¿y oración seis?-

yo- tuve que gritar eso ¿que te paso?-

Lucy- creía que estaba en tu boda con el chico raro-

yo- ¿boda?, que imaginación tienes-

Erza- esta noche es perfecta para un picnig, ¿quien tiene hambre?- dijo mientras sacaba de la nada una cesta y tendía una sabana

los chicos se acercaron y en cuanto se sentaron a comer la lluvia de estrellas comenzaba, era hermosa pero una persona veía la lluvia con tristeza y dejo caer una lágrima

yo- Kichiro ¿que te pasa?- pregunte acercándome hacia la persona que no miraba con alegría la lluvia

Kichiro- ¿eh?- dijo volteando a verme

yo- te ves triste, ¿estas llorando?- pregunte viendo el rostro de el

Kichiro se limpio con su brazo las lágrimas y me dijo- es... solo que... es un secreto- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

yo- puedes decirlo con confianza-

Kichiro- no puedo- dijo volteando la cabeza a otro lado para intentar no verme

yo- pero...-

Kichiro- no puedo, simplemente no puedo decírtelo... ni a ti ni a nadie- dijo volteando completamente la cara

Natsu- hola chicos- dijo mientras se acercaba

yo- no pasa nada, creo que necesita un momento a solas- dije mientras me levantaba

Natsu- ¿que pasa aquí?, bueno quería decirte que Erza trajo carne... espera ¿que te pasa?-

Kichiro- nada... creo... que me marcho por hoy, adiós- dijo para así irse

Natsu- ¿que le pasa a ese chico?-

yo- creo que la lluvia de estrellas le trajo recuerdos-

**hola amigos, pendiente esta historia esta escrita desde hace mucho pero por errores no se puede subir, ¿que les pareció?, acepto cualquier comentario ¡chao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**los secretos**

la lluvia de estrellas termino y todos volvimos a nuestras casas pero yo andaba pensativa... el se fue de una manera tan repentina ¿no estaba emocionado con la lluvia?

Una imagen apareció en mis ojos

_Kichiro volteo y tenia los ojos color rojo como si fuera lava de un volcán_

_yo- te ves triste, ¿estas llorando?-_

_pero hubo una cosa de la que no me di cuenta, en cuanto se limpio las lágrimas volvieron a ser sus ojos amarillos normales ¿que esta pasando?_

Entre en la casa y me recosté en la cama de Lucy pero sin darme cuenta me quede dormida y ella tubo que dormir en el suelo, ella dijo que dormía igual a Natsu

**en la única casa de un piso**

el habitante de la casa se encontraba sentado en su sofá reflexionando con las luces apagadas

Kichiro- ¿por que hoy?, hoy era un día perfecto ¿por que tenia que pasar estoy hoy?- dijo el chico que se veía diferente

sus ojos eran completamente rojos, era como si vieras el fuego mismo

su cabello se torno del mismo color de sus ojos

sus extremidades tenían garras

su piel se torno azul oscuro y unos colmillos afilados salían de su boca

Kichiro- mi pasado me atormenta siempre, no puedo vivir sin recordar cada día de mi pasado pero... cuando estoy con ella... olvido cual es mi origen, ¿por qué no puedo estar con ella y ser feliz?- dijo derramando lágrimas y golpeando todo

pero se levanto y se dirigió a un cuarto y se acerco

Kichiro- si solo pudiera... verla siempre- dijo mientras tomaba un pincel y pintaba algo

Kichiro- si solo... fuera de este mundo- dijo para así mostrar su obra

Kichiro- no se que hacer, pero juro que podre estar contigo-

bajo su pincel y vio la imagen por ultima ves y así salir del cuarto

porque la imagen que pinto era de una chica con el cabello color rosado ojos marrones casi llegando a negro y una bufanda blanca con un vestido de seda y haciendo la señal de el dedo pulgar alzado

¿por qué se comporto tan extraño ayer?, ¿por qué sus ojos estaban rojos? Eran las preguntas que me hacia a mi misma mientras dormía

Lucy- Ambar, Ambar, despierta ya llego el día- me despertaba mientras me agitaba

yo- ¡no señor yo no robe nada... ¿eh?- dije rápido mientras alzaba el brazo derecho

Lucy- ¿de que hablas?-

yo- tenía un sueño en donde me robe un pollo y no quería admitirlo- dije mientras frotaba los ojos

Lucy- que rara eres pero en fin, hoy nos renovamos en los juegos-

yo- ¡verdad!, los juegos, voy a decirte algo que te va inquietar-

Lucy- ¿que cosa?-

yo- ¿eh?, nada, pero te recomiendo que entrenes mucho al igual que los demás-

Lucy- bien, ¿vas a ver a el chico raro?-

yo- Kichiro, recuerda su nombre, creo que lo voy a ver-

me puse la ropa de Natsu que ahora era mía y que me gustaba usar mucho y salí de la casa pero se me olvido una cosa ¡tenia hambre!

yo- ¿sera que esta en su casa?- me dije a mi misma y me acerque pero la voz de la mujer con la que hable ayer me detuvo

mujer- ¡oye niña!, el no esta, se fue a su trabajo- me dijo, le di las gracias y me dirigí a el muelle

unos chicos de la edad mía hablaban y me acerque a ellos

yo- disculpen ¿saben algo de Kichiro?- pregunte acercándome

un joven no tan fornido con ojos marones y cabello castaño dijo- si, ese chico es extraño, un día esta feliz y el otro esta deprimido-

yo- ¿que dijo?-

otro hombre mas alto con cabello color verde dijo- si hay una palabra con la que definir a ese chico es "extraño" siempre que se habla de el no falta la palabra extraño pero en fin, no ha dicho una palabra desde que entro, por cierto ¿que hace una mujer tan hermosa buscando a ese raro?-

yo- ¿disculpe?, el no es como usted lo dice, el es muy amable y muy interesante- dije defendiendo a Kichiro

el pelo verde dijo- esta bien, últimamente no ha hablado con nadie pero creo que esta por allá-

yo- ¿en donde?- dije mirando a todos lados

el de pelo castaño dijo- lo vi sentado en la orilla de el muelle mas grande-

yo- gracias por su ayuda- dije para darme la vuelta y buscarlo

pase casi diecisiete minutos buscándolo y en el ultimo muelle que se encontraba él mirando a lo lejos el mar

yo- ¡Kichiro!- le grite y el volteo levemente la cabeza mientras yo corría a él

Kichiro- Ambar- dijo serio y con voz apagada

yo- ¿que te paso?, ayer tenias los ojos rojos como la lava y te fuiste repentinamente, además cuando te limpiaste con el brazo tus ojos volvieron a ser normales-

Kichiro- Ambar- repitió viéndome a la cara

yo- ¿que te pasa?- pregunte agachándome cerca de el

Kichiro- Ambar... ya te dije que es un secreto- dijo bajando la mirada

yo- ¿por qué?- pregunte

Kichiro- es que... si te lo digo... no querrás estar mas conmigo-

yo- ¿por qué dices eso?, no importa lo que pase, puede que te conozca desde hace poco pero el tiempo que pase contigo fue uno de los mejores en mi vida-

Kichiro- no es verdad, yo no soy como tu crees- dijo mirándome con lágrimas en sus ojos

yo- no te dejare, no importa lo que pase no lo haré- asegure muy confiada

Kichiro- si estas segura entonces necesitas saber todo pero no ahora, por favor espera hasta la noche- me pidió el chico secando sus lágrimas

yo- pero...-

Kichiro- aquí es muy abierto, espera me en la entrada de la ciudad, allí te diré toda la verdad- dijo levantándose y irse

yo- Kichiro- dije en vos baja

unos minutos después regrese a la casa deprimida y me senté en la cama, dure horas allí y se hizo de noche

yo- ¿por que se comporta tan...- no pude terminar la frase, no quería decir la palabra con la que se referían todos a el

mire a la ventana y vi que estaba oscuro y salí de la casa para dirigirme a la salida de la ciudad

**en la salida de la ciudad**

yo- ¿donde estará?- me pregunte mientras movía el pie en forma de desesperación

una sombra paso al frente de mi y dije asustada

yo- ¿quien esta hay?- pregunte mientras tomaba una rama para mi "protección"

- descuida, soy yo- dijo la vos que quería escuchar

yo- ¡Kichiro!- grite fuertemente mientras salte a abrazarlo

Kichiro- ¿estas segura de querer saberlo?- pregunto muy serio

yo- ¡claro que estoy segura!, no estaría aquí si no quisiera-

Kichiro- ¿ves esa colina de allá?- pregunto mirando a una colina que quedaba cerca de un bosque

yo- si, ¿que hay halla?-

Kichiro- todavía estamos cerca de la ciudad por lo tanto no es seguro-

yo- ¿que tanto nos tenemos que alejar?- pregunte mirándolo

Kichiro- lo suficiente como para que no nos vean- dijo mientras caminaba a la salida

yo lo seguí hasta la sima de la colina en donde se presenciaba una luna llena

Kichiro- creo que ya es tiempo de decirte la verdad- dijo mientras miraba una ves a la luna y serraba los ojos

yo- ¿que verdad?- pregunte

Kichiro- escucha con cuidado lo que te voy a decir: hace mucho tiempo había un planeta en donde las personas vivían trabajando muy tranquilos pero un niño no era normal, en ese planeta la gente tenia la piel de colores extravagantes al igual que sus peinados y el color de sus ojos, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sus viviendas comunes...-

mientras iba diciendo sus historia los ojos se le tornaban rojos al igual que su cabello, su piel color azul oscuro, sus manos con garras, colmillos y por ultimo sus orejas se estiraron (estilo elfo e la noche en word of warcraf)

yo- ¿que esta pasando?- dije asustada

Kichiro- no te preocupes, solo escucha muy bien-

Kichiro- un día el niño salio de el pueblo... ese niño era yo- dijo dejando ver su cuerpo a la luz de la luna

**nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9

**todo se rebela**

yo- ¿que eres?- dije mientras veía como cambiaba

Kichiro- el salio de el pueblo y callo de un risco, el era abusado por todos en el pueblo, lo acusaban de ser un peligro para el planeta, en cuanto callo del risco se transformo en una bestia desconocida en se planeta pero en este se conoce como dragón, destruyo el planeta entero pero la madre del el muchacho... su único familiar vivo... tubo que sacrificar su vida y eso le causo una cicatriz, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaba a la madre pudo enviar a su hijo a otro mundo en donde podía comenzar una nueva vida-

dijo mientras se tocaba su cicatriz y lágrimas se le salían mientras decía la tragedia de su planeta y su único familiar

yo- no llores... recuerda lo que te dije... hay que salir adelante- dije intentando reconfortar le

Kichiro- mi madre... tubo que... sacrificar... su vida por mi- dijo bajando la cabeza

yo- no se que decir- yo no tenia palabras en la boca... no sabia que decir

Kichiro- en cuanto me envío a otro planeta aterrice desmallado en este planeta y vi a una de esas personas mientras me escondía en un arbusto vi pasando a muchos mas y mi cuerpo comenzó a tomar la forma de un humano, camine en las calles hasta llegar a una casa de un piso, fue hace siete años cuando llegue hasta aquí- dijo deteniéndose en esa ultima palabra

yo- ¿siete años?, siete años, en ese tiempo los chicos se encerraron- me dije a mi misma

Kichiro- la casa estaba abandonada y me instale allí, la gente de los alrededores me dejaba comida en la entrada pero yo tenia miedo de que cuando salga pudiera convertirme en esa bestia, pero un día después de cuatro años entre a un trabajo en donde tenia que limpiar los muelles para poder tener comida y dos chicos se me acercaron, encontré refuerzos en ellos y se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos de confianza, pero yo seguía con el miedo de que pueda suceder lo mismo, después de tres años me fueron ascendiendo pero algunas noches mi forma de humano no podía seguir y me transformaba en mi forma normal... pero en cuanto te vi... sentí como si fuera un humano verdadero, tu tienes algo que me hace sentir diferente, pero aun así mi forma verdadera seguía por eso la gente me dice extraño... yo no quiero que este mundo tenga el mismo destino que mi mundo-

explico serio y con voz apagada pero ahora con su forma de humano

yo- tienes razón... yo tampoco e dicho toda la verdad sobre mi...- yo le conté todo sobre mi y sobre donde vengo, los dos dijimos nuestros grandes (excepto que tengo 12) secretos pero no quería decir que en la serie una bestia atacaba el mundo y mataba a todos los de allí y pensé- _pero ahora yo estoy aquí y me e visto casi toda la serie, creo que puedo detener esta tragedia_-

Kichiro- no te asustes, no quiero que tengas miedo al verme- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

yo- nunca te tendría miedo, jamas- dije abrazándolo

Kichiro- los dos no somos de aquí y quisiera saber como sabes tanto de este mundo-

yo- ya lo dije, en mi mundo todo este lugar es una creación de una persona pero para mi es tan real que hasta creo que vivo aquí desde hace mucho-

Kichiro- mira la luna- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza a ver el esplendor de la luna

yo- es hermosa-

Kichior- muchas veces vengo aquí a ver la luna en mi forma normal-

yo- me alegro mucho, pero todavía no entiendo ¿por qué estabas llorando?-

Kichiro- esa lluvia me recordó el día en que vi por ultima ves a mi planeta y a mi madre-

yo- por cierto ¿como era ella?- pregunte interesada

Kichiro- ella tenia la piel de color rojo claro, sus ojos verdes y su cabello del mismo color de sus ojos, ella era amable, cariñosa y hermosa pero la gente la acusaba por mi culpa, ella era científica y mi padre era un experimento creado por ella, la gente no sabia que lo había creado pero cuando se dieron cuenta ella tubo que abandonar el pueblo y irse a una montaña, ella le programo recuerdos pero cuando la gente se dio cuanta de que tenia un hijo mataron a mi padre y mientras fui creciendo la gente maltrataba a mi madre-

yo- veo que ella era inteligente y amorosa-

Kichiro- aveces cuando te veo creo que veo a mi madre pero yo se que eres tu-

yo- me alagas, creo que debería irme, seguro los chicos me están esperando-

camine un poco y la voz de el chico mas amable del mundo me llamo

Kichiro- Ambar, espera... yo solo, quiero que sepas que...- no pudo terminar la frase al parecer la timidez lo comía por dentro

yo- ¿que?-

Kichiro- que quisiera... que me aceptaras como tu... novio- dijo todo apenado y con voz baja

yo- ¿que?- pregunte porque no escuche nada

Kichiro- ¡quisiera ser tu novio!- grito quitándose un peso de encima

yo- Kichiro,... ¡acepto!- dije emocionada

Kichiro- ¿enserio?, es un honor tenerte a mi lado Am...- no pudo terminar la frase por algo obvio

unos labios se acercaron a él y le dieron un apasionado beso

Kichiro- Am... mm- comenzó a disfrutar el beso y a poner sus brazos en mi cintura

duramos casi diez segundos juntos sin despegar nuestros labios y mientras el ponía sus manos en mi cintura yo me acercaba mas a el, creo que me deje llevar por la emoción

yo me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me separe de el toda apenada

yo- ¿que hice?- me pregunte roja de pena

Kichiro- pues... tu... me besaste- dijo también apenado

yo- ¡lo siento mucho, me deje llevar por la emoción y todo pero yo no tenia pensado nada de eso!- dije echando humo por la cabeza

Kichiro- pues... estoy muy apenado, también me deje llevar- dijo pero también dijo en voz baja- pero me gusto mucho-

yo- cre... creo que mejor me voy...me... mejor nos vemos mañana- dije dándome la vuelta con los típicos ojos de pena en la serie

Kichiro- adiós- dijo moviendo la mano y apenado

**en las calles de la ciudad (cinco minutos después)**

yo- que pena, creo que fue mas penoso que cuando estaba desnuda- dije con las manos en mi cabeza

llegue a la casa y Lucy junto con Natsu estaban hablando

Natsu- ¡yo!, te estábamos esperando- dijo haciendo flexiones junto con Happy

Lucy- estuviste con el chico raro ¿verdad?- pregunto picarona mente

yo- em... bueno...- dije apenada

Happy- seguro estuviste haciendo cositas, jum jum- se río el pícaro gato

yo- ¡ha!, no lo aguanto, yo lo bese¡- grite por la presión que tenia

Natsu- ¡¿que hiciste que?!- grito el rosado

Lucy- ¡¿lo hiciste?!- grito la chica

Happy- ¡aye!- grito el gato

yo- ¿que dije?, ¿por qué tenían que poner esas preguntas tas repentinas?- dije roja

Natsu- ya vera ese bastardo-

Lucy- primero te toca un pecho y ahora te besa-

Natsu- ¿que le hizo que?-

yo- ¡Lucy!, el no me beso yo lo bese-

Happy- tiene novio, tiene novio- cantaba el gato azul

Natsu- como hermano mayor es mi deber golpearlo- dijo tronando sus puños

yo- no le hagas nada, el es mi novio por favor- pedí con la cara de perrito

Natsu- esto no se quedara así-

yo- escucha me, le conté todo-

Lucy- ¿incluso que tienes doce?-

yo- prácticamente aquí tengo 18, pero no le dije-

Lucy- eres una picarona, ya me imagino como serán en el futuro- dijo mientras su cerebro volvía a imaginar

_(mente de Lucy)_

_en una cabaña a lo alto de una montaña una pareja y sus dos hijos acampaban_

_niño- mamá mira lo que hago- dijo un niño de diez años con el cabello fucsia_

_el niño comenzó a dar saltos acrobáticos_

_mujer- si cariño eres muy fuerte y inteligente- dijo la mujer sentada en una silla embarazada (Ambar)_

_niña- mama ¿cuando va a llegar papa?- pregunto una niña de ocho años con cabello color rojo oscuro _

_mujer- llegara pronto, mira hay esta- dijo mientras señalaba a el padre de la familia (Kichiro)_

_hombre- hola cariño, ¿como están mis angelitos?- pregunto refiriéndose a sus hijos_

_niño- ¡papa!, llegaste- dijo el niño saltando a la espalda de su padre_

_niña- papa, te extrañe- dijo la niña mientras lo abrazaba_

_mujer- que lindos- dijo mientras se sobaba su vientre_

yo- otra ves con la imaginación por las nubes-

le toque la frente y me queme al tocarla

yo- ¡hay!- grite

Natsu- Lucy, Lucy, ¡Lucy!- grito haciendo que se despertara

la rubia se despertó con corazones en sus ojos

Lucy- que linda pareja, yo apoyo tu decisión-

yo- ¿eh?, bueno, voy a salir un rato para relajarme- dije mientras me dirigía a la salida

Happy- seguro va a ver a su novio, jum jum-

yo- ¡no!, solo voy a salir- pero en mi mente solo estaba una cosa- _mas, mas_- me decía en mi mente sin darme cuenta de lo que pensaba

salí de la casa y entre a una tienda de ropa "interior"

una muchacha me dijo- ¿necesita algo?-

yo- si.. si, donde.. esta la ropa... ¿sensual?- pregunte sin darme cuenta

mujer- oh, esta por aquí, siga me por favor-

sin darme cuenta la seguí y escogí un conjunto en contra de mi propia voluntad

pague el conjunto "atrevido" y me dirigí a el muelle y me senté

yo- ¿pero que hago yo con esto?- me pregunte mientras veía el conjunto

(una camisa mas corta que dejaba ver hasta la inocencia color negro con encajes rojos, una falta aun mas pequeña del mismo color pero con un bordado de dragón rojo, unas medias trasparentes negras (así como las atrevidas) y un... ¿un látigo?)

yo- ¿pero que es esto?- dije mirando todo el conjunto

me levante aun con la compra en mis manos y me fui a la casa, pero en ves de entrar a la casa de Lucy toque la puerta de la casa de Kichiro ¡¿por qué?!

el abrió la puerta y se asombro al darse cuenta de lo que traía puesto ¿que hacia con el conjunto?

Kichiro- Am... Ambar- dijo rojo de pena

yo- ¡¿que hago yo con esto?!- grite tapándome

Kichiro- ¿que... que es eso?- pregunto mas rojo

yo- si te cuento, llegue a la casa y me preguntaron sobre en donde estaba y lo solté, después salí de allá y no se porque entre a una tienda de ropa intima y me compre esto, camine hasta el muelle y me puse a pensar sobre todo lo que había echo y en ves de ir a la casa toque tu puerta y tenia el traje puesto-

Kichiro- no eres la única, desde que llegue no podía dejar de pensar en eso y mira como decore mi casa- dijo dejando ver el interior de su casa

yo- las paredes con decoraciones románticas, velas aromáticas, flores, luces rojas, camino de pétalos de rosa- dije viendo cada cosa que tenía

Kichiro- no se que tenia metido en la cabeza pero yo solo pensaba en...-

yo- no puede ser, tenemos pensamientos sucios- dije jalándome el cabello

Kichiro- aleja te de mi, no quiero cometer algo malo- dijo rojo de pena

yo- ¿es por lo tuyo?, tranquilo sabes que estas bien-

Kichiro- no hablo de eso... hablo de eso- dijo jugando con sus manos

yo- ¡ha!, me... te...quiero - los pensamientos recorrían mi mente, la inquietud por mis extremidades y mis labios

unos impulsos hicieron que entrara a su casa y los impulsos de el hicieron que me besara, nos besamos con pasión por un largo rato sin darnos cuenta de lo hacíamos, nos tocábamos cada parte de nosotros y cada segundo que pasaba estaba lleno de ¡ha!

nos separamos todos rojos (por suerte no lo hicimos)

el no decía nada al igual que yo, solo estábamos parados con la mirada baja ¿que me paso?

yo- que... que pena... me siento avergonzada, lo siento no se que paso- dije intentando calmar la escena

Kichiro- la culpa es mía, yo te bese... y yo te toque, lo siento mucho- dijo sonrojado y con la vista baja

yo- no es tu culpa, fue culpa de... ¿de quien es la culpa?- me dije a mi misma

Kichiro- mejor nos vemos mañana, no le digas a nadie de esto-

yo- cree me que no le diré a nadie-

Kichiro- pero antes...- se me acerco y me dio el ultimo beso del día

yo- Ki... Kichiro- dije sonrojada

salí de su casa de una buena vez ¿que me estaba pasando?

Me oculte en unos arbustos y me cambie de esa extrovertida ropa a la que me gustaba usar tanto

¿por qué me comporte así?

**Nota: ¡nunca!, ¡jamas! yo haría eso, solo que se me ocurrió ponerlo, disculpen me si se sintieron extraños (me estoy sintiendo así ahora) solo me deje llevar ¡lo siento mucho!**

**por cierto puse una pagina de mas**


	10. Chapter 10

**pensamientos mutuos**

yo- ¿que habrá pasado conmigo?, me siento tan apenada... pero me gusto- me dije a mi misma mientras abría la puerta

Lucy- Ambar ¿en donde estabas?- pregunto

yo- estaba aclarándome la... ¿mente?,bueno ¿en donde esta Natsu?-

Lucy- el ya se fue a su casa con Happy, pero ya enserio ¿que estabas haciendo?-

yo- ¿por qué insistes tanto?-

Lucy- yo conozco a una chica cuando esta nerviosa-

yo me senté en la cama y le mostré el conjunto

yo- esto estaba haciendo-

Lucy- ¡kya!, ¿que haces con eso?- dijo viendo lo que tenia en las manos

yo- no se porque pero entre a una tienda y lo compre... no te puedo decir mas- dije sonrojada

Lucy- ¿estabas haciendo eso?- pregunto roja

yo- ¡no!, yo solo...-

Licy- ¡oh mi dios!, no te preocupes, me asegurare de que no paso nada que pueda perjudicar tu joven vida- dijo alocada

yo me levante y tome una cinta- mira, mi madre me dijo que si hacia esta prueba iba a saber si soy o no soy virgen-

tome la cinta, la doble a la mitad, medí bien mi cuello y en donde se unía la cinta la tome y me la puse en la boca y la parte en la que estaba cerrada la pase por encima de mi cabeza pero no la traspaso

yo- ¿ves?, si no fuera virgen la cinta la traspasara pero no lo hizo por lo tanto soy virgen- dije segura

Lucy- bi... bien, pero aun así no me confío, todo eso en un día- dijo segura

yo- creo que las hormonas se me subieron a la cabeza y por eso no pensé en lo que hacia- dije bajando la cabeza

yo- pero ahora somos novios- dije con una sonrisa

Lucy- ¿tan rápido?-

yo- si tu supieras, en mi mundo las chamitas salen embarazadas antes de los quince años- dije (es verdad, si no me creen comprueben por ustedes mismo)

Lucy- ¿que, que?, espera ¿que es chamitas?-

yo- así yo me refiero a las niñas adolescentes, por cierto ¿como les fue en los juegos?-

Lucy- nuestro gremio no peleo pero hubieron peleas sensacionales-

yo- tengo pensado ir mañana a verlos pero también quiero pasar tiempo con el-

Lucy- ¿que tal si lo invitas?-

yo- que buena idea, mañana le digo, gracias-

Lucy- es un placer, pero... ¿por qué te gusta usar esa ropa?, es de hombre además corres el riego de que se vuela a soltar la cinta-

yo- ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, se me olvidaba que tenia el ombligo descubierto-

Lucy- ¿y que pasa con eso?-

yo- es que yo no acostumbro a mostrar mi cuerpo-

Lucy- bueno ya es de noche... oye te pruebas el conjunto quiero ver como te queda-

yo- Lu... Lucy, creo que no, ¿y si mejor me pruebo la otra ropa que compre?-

Lucy- bien, vamos a ver como te queda-

me probé primero un pantalón corto negro, una camisa de tiras rosada y las sandalias japonesas

yo- ¿como me veo?- pregunte mirándome a el espejo

Lucy- te ves bien, es adecuado para salir-

me probé otro conjunto de un pantalón largo con muchos bolsillos color verde oscuro, una camisa de manga corta color roja con un bordado de una flor de loto negras y unas botas negras

yo- me gusta mucho este conjunto-

Lucy- ¿enserio?, a mi me parece algo... de hombre-

yo- ese es mi estilo- tome otro que era una camisa pequeña color blanca, un pantalón color azul oscuro y unos zapatos deportivos

así duramos toda la noche y cuando me acosté pensé en como pase el día hoy... el beso, la confesión, el casi alocado beso... ¿me pregunto que pensara el?

Y justo como pensaba en la casa de Kichiro el pensaba lo mismo

**casa de Kichiro**

Kichiro se encontraba quitando las cosas que había puesto en contra de su voluntad

Kichiro- ¿en que pensaba yo?, desde que le dije que quería ser su novio y me beso siento una sensación extraña... después llegue a una tienda y me puse a comprar todas estas cosas, y entonces llega ella con... con... con ese atuendo y... me hizo sentir extraño, sin el mas mínimo aviso nos estábamos besando sin parar... ahora que lo pienso, es buena- dijo quitando las velas, las luces y las demás cosas

entro a el cuarto en donde el pintaba y se puso a ver la imagen que había creado de la chica, tomo otra madera blanca y le puso una tela especial encima y dibujo a la misma chica ¿con el traje atrevido y con una pose extravagante con el látigo en la mano derecha?

El se debuto y contemplo la imagen con una sonrisa de pervertido pero después se sacudió la cabeza y se dio una bofetada

Kichiro- ¿pero que estoy pensando?, me siento exhausto, creo que mejor me recuesto- y como dijo se dirigió a su cuarto pero en ves de dormir se quedo despierto mirando el techo embobado

**casa de Lucy en la mañana**

yo me despertaba con el pijama de dragón que me dio Lucy

yo- Lucy- llame medio dormida

Lucy- ¿que pasa?- pregunto sentada en su cama

yo- ahora que lo pienso... no he comido nada, ¡tengo hambre!- dije con mis manos en mi estomago y con mi tripa sonando

Lucy- ya, ya, vamos a el gremio, quizás allá te den de comer- dijo mientras se cambiaba

yo- tienes razón, no me presente muy bien la ultima vez- dije mientras buscaba el conjunto de la camisa rosada

salimos de la casa en dirección del gremio y llegamos en un minuto, como era de esperarse los chicos ya estaban haciendo cualquier cosa

Lucy- ¡chicos!, ahora si nos vamos a presentar bien, la hermana de Natsu no pudo presentarse con todos por lo ocurrido, por favor hagan una fila para presentarse-

todo el gremio se formo en una larga fila al frente de mi

Wendy- hola, me llamo Wendy Marverl, es un placer- dijo haciendo una reverencia

yo- el gusto es mio-

Fried- buenos días señorita, me llamo Fried Justine, en gusto en conocerla- se presento como todo un caballero

yo- anda, me gusta tu peinado... digo, buenos días-

y así fueron pasando uno por uno hasta llegar a el final pero algunos faltaron

**afuera del gremio**

Kichiro se encontraba en la entrada viendo el gremio, el toco la puerta

Kichiro- ¡buenas!, ¿allí esta Ambar?- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta y como era de esperarse fue abierta por Mira

Mira- buenos días, ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto con esa sonrisa de siempre

Kichiro- estoy buscando a una chica, se llama Ambar... digo Kohaku, tiene el cabello rosado claro, tiene mucho pecho, sus ojos son marrones llegando a negro, ¿se encuentra aquí?-

Mira- si, ella esta sentada allá comiendo, ¿quien la busca?-

Kichiro- diga le que es Kichiro-

Mira- bien, pase por favor, es un honor tenerlo en nuestro gremio-

ella lo dejo pasar y en su expresión se veía asombrado

Kichiro- wow, conque así es un gremio- dijo mirando a todos lados

en una mesa y muchos platos vacíos me encontraba yo reposando

Mira- ¡Kohaku, te llama un chico, se llama Kichiro!- grito en la entrada

yo- ¿eh?, ¡Kichiro!- grite derrumbando todos los platos y callen dome

Kichiro- ¡Ambar!, ¿estas bien?- dijo mientras se me acercaba

yo- hay, hay, hay... digo, si solo me caí- dije levantándome

Cana se me acerco con una botella de tequila en la mano

Cana- oh, es guapo, ¿tiene novia?- pregunto mirándolo

Kichiro- ejem, si tengo- dijo con la cabeza baja

yo- ¡si!-

Cana- oye, oye no te me alteres ¿acaso tu la conoces?-

yo- claro que la conozco, porque soy yo- dije señalándome

Cana- ¿eh?, oh ya veo, bueno no importa, pero veo que es tímido, apuesto a que no aguanta beber mas de dos botellas- dijo alzando su botella

Kichiro- tranquilas, yo solo vengo a buscarte, no quiero problemas- dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente

yo- pero te esta retando-

Kichiro- no quiero competir... cada ves que compito no puedo parar hasta ganar-

Cana- ¿entonces que te parece si competimos?, anda solo unas botellas y ya- aseguro alzando otra botella que la tenia amarrada a la cintura

yo- anda, has lo para que vea que no eres tímido- dije confiada

Kichiro- no creo que deba-

yo- por mi- dije con los ojos de perrito

Kichiro- pero... ah, contigo no se puede, vamos a hacerlo- dijo tomando la botella en la mano

Cana- ese es el espíritu-

Gray- no lo hagas, perderás- advirtió el chico en calzoncillos

pero ya era muy tarde, los dos se pusieron a competir y como el dijo los dos eran imparables, duraron mucho tiempo y ya los dos se encontraban sin ánimos y solo les faltaba una botella

Cana- solo una mas- dijo esforzándose para llevarla a su boca

Kichiro- vamos, vamos, ¡por mi novia!- grito tomándose de un solo golpe la ultima botella y justo en cuanto termino se desmallo con los ojos en espirales y borracho al igual que Cana

Macarov- y el ganador es el chico de pelo rojo- dijo el anciano

yo- ¿esta bien?, que mal, el solo venía a buscarme y yo insistí en que compitiera- dije quitando todas las botellas que se había bebido

Mira- pero mira su rostro- dijo señalando su rostro

me acerque a el y tenía una sonrisa en la cara (y el rubor de borracho en la serie) y dijo en voz alta

Kichiro- todo... ¡hick!... por mi... ¡hick!... novia- dijo con hipo de borracho

**quise poner esta parte porque en algún momento el tenia que entrar en el gremio, (esta historia no ha sido publicada desde hace mucho) pero aun así acepto comentarios**

**los personajes, los gremios, las ciudades, etc son de Hiro Mashima**


	11. Chapter 11

**la verdad se rebela a el gremio**

yo- que tierno- dije abrazándolo

Lucy se acerco- Cana, no puedo creer que perdieras, pero un así tu novio es muy tierno por hacer eso solo por ti-

Mira- ¡KYA!- grito la albina al ver lo que pasaba

yo- oh no, ¡Kichiro!- dije al ver lo que le sucedía

le se despertó de golpe todo alterado

Kichiro- ¿que pasa?, ¿sucedió algo?- pregunto sin darse cuenta

yo- ¡nadie lo vea!- grite cubriéndolo

Kichiro- ¿que pasa?- pregunto pero al intentar levantar su brazo se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía

Kichiro- ¡¿pero que demonios?!, mi cuerpo- como dijo su cuerpo se transformo en su forma normal

Lucy- ¿Ambar que le pasa?-

Levi- se ve terrorífico-

Lisanna- que miedo-

yo- ¡nadie se altere!, vamos a otra parte Kichiro- dije halándolo

Maestro- no se irán a ninguna parte- dijo el viejo

yo- no me detendrá, ¡Kichiro!- dije viendo como el no se movía

Maestro- desde que entro siento un presentimiento extraño, y ahora se porque- dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a Kichiro

yo- viejo, no se acerque a el, no le valla a hacer nada- pedí

Kichiro- ya no mas- dijo serio

yo- ¿ah?-

Kichiro- ya no me voy a esconder mas-

Maestro- ese chico, es un "koe"-

yo- disculpe-

Maestro- él es un "koe"-

Kichiro- es verdad, mi gente era reconocida por que se llamaba "la gente del koe"- dijo con seriedad

Maestro- se dice que hace mucho tiempo su planeta fue destruido, pero no sabia que quedaba un ejemplar-

Lucy- ¿alguien me explica que esta pasando?- pregunto asustada

yo- Lucy, chicos, Kichiro... el...- no pude terminar la frase porque fui interrumpida

Kichiro- yo no soy de este planeta-

Maestro- así es, me impresiona ver a uno vivo, solo los maestros de alto rango saben sobre esto-

Mira- pero maestro,... ¿porque da miedo?- dijo ella

yo- el no da miedo- replique yo

Maestro- disculpa joven, me puede decir como es que usted sobrevivió, según se decía de los maestros, no hubo ningún sobreviviente-

yo- maestro...-

Kichiro- eso es mentira... yo sobreviví... por el simple echo de que fui yo quien destrozo el planeta- dijo bajando la mirada

yo- nos tenemos que ir- lo tome de el brazo y lo hale con todas mis fuerzas al el patio

Lucy- maestro, ¿que es ese chico?-

Maestro- su raza es muy singular, antes se reconocía como extinta, puedo ver en su mirada que se arrepiente de lo que hizo, su gente se llamaba así por no ser muy reconocida, "la gente koe" ( koe: susurro en japones) no causaba escándalos con los demás planetas pero un terrible incidente ocurrió, una bestia surgió de las profundidades causando un alboroto que acabo con el planeta entero, no creímos que existiera un último ejemplar- dijo el anciano

Mira- pobre, vivir con el arrepentimiento de haber destrozado tu planeta debe ser horrible- dijo la chica

**en el patio**

yo- Kichiro, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte viéndolo, pero lo extraño es que no estaba serio ¿estaba sonriendo?

yo- ¿por qué sonríes?- pregunte extrañada

Kichro- es que... ya no tengo intenciones de transformarme en humano- dijo con una sonrisa se lado a lado

yo- ¿como?- pregunte

Kichiro- no necesito seguir escondiéndome, no me importa lo que la gente diga... se que tu estarás conmigo sin importar lo que pase- dijo abrazándome

yo- Kichiro, tienes razón en todo... ya no lo necesitas, si la gente te va a aceptar, que lo hagan por lo que eres, yo siempre estaré contigo... además-

Kichiro- ¿que pasa?-

yo- me gusta mucho tu forma normal... eres apuesto- dije sonrojada

Kichiro- pues... yo... bueno...- dijo tocándose la nuca y con mas rubor de lo normal

yo- por cierto, ¿por qué me buscabas en el gremio?- pregunte alejándome de el

Kichiro- ha bueno, tenia pensado ir a los juegos mágicos, ya que tu hermano va a participar en el quería que lo vieras, se que no has tenido tiempo de verlos por eso quiero ir contigo- dijo con una sonrisa

yo- ¡claro que quiero ir!, de hecho tenemos un puesto especial, como soy un familiar, puedo estar no en el público, mas bien en las gradas- dije confiada

Lucy- ¡chicos!- grito la rubia que nos venía a buscar

yo- ¿Lucy?- pregunte

Lucy- el maestro quiere verlos- dijo viendo el cuerpo de Kichiro

los tres entramos a el gremio (yo: preocupada, Lucy: atemorizada, Kichiro: con una sonrisa)

Maestro- oh, chicos, necesito hablar con los dos a solas- dijo el viejo con una botella de cerveza en la mano

yo- ¿que quiere hablar?- dije preocupada

Maestro- oh, de algo, de algo- dijo el viejo bajándose

nos fuimos a una habitación con una enorme cama bien tendida y con unas enormes cortinas

yo- Macarov, ¿que hacemos aquí?- pregunte un poco extrañada

Maestro- ¿como sabes mi nombre?, bueno no importa, lo que importa son ustedes dos- dijo señalándonos

Kichiro- hable por favor- pidió con mucha cortesía (con su forma normal, de ahora en adelante va estar en su forma normal, pero en algunas ocasiones no)

Maestro- tu eres el último de tu raza por lo tanto...(dijo otra cosa)- dijo el viejo pervertido

los dos a el unisono dijimos rojos- ¡¿que quiere que hagamos que?!- gritamos

Macarov- como escucharon, tienen un año mínimo- dijo saliendo de la habitación el viejo

yo- el... tu... yo... año... mínimo- dije asustada

Kichiro- ¿que tiene en la cabeza ese viejo?- pregunto desconcertado

yo- no lo se, pero el dijo que tenia que preguntar a el consejo, para ver si le daban autorización-

los dos salimos de la habitación muy juntos y como era de esperarse todos nos rodearon

Levi- ¿no te da un poco de miedo?- pregunto mirándolo

yo- claro que no me da miedo, es mi novio, además ¿por qué le tendría miedo?- dije

Lucy- ¿tienes mas cosas?- pregunto

Kichiro- si, mira- se inclino y unas alas estilo murciélago le salieron en la espalda

Lisanna- ¡wow!, ¿funcionan?-

el se elevo solo un poco pero provoco una ventisca

Bisca- tienen planeado el futuro?- pregunto

los dos nos pusimos rojos en solo pensar en lo que nos dijo el viejo

Juvia- Juvia quiere saber que es volar, Juvia quiere intentarlo- dijo emocionada

Natsu- que se siente tener alas que no vienen de magia?- pregunto el pelo rosado

Kichiro- se siente como si tuvieras otros brazos o otras piernas-

Gray- ¿de que les hablo el viejo?- pregunto desinteresado

los dos comenzamos a sudar y a sonrojarnos tanto que nos pusimos rojos

_(hace un momento)_

_-...por lo tanto ustedes tienen que tener muchos hijos para que tu raza vuelva a existir, ya me los imagino muy tontitos, apasionados y cariñosos en la cama, pero antes tengo que preguntar a el consejo-_

_unisono- ¡¿que quiere que hagamos que?!-_

_(fin de recuerdo)_

Kichiro- bueno...- dijo apenado

yo- nada que necesite respuesta-

Gray- no me explica nada- dijo el "calzoncillo con patas" caminando tranquilo

Mira- una linda pareja, pero si el consejo se entera podrían hacerte estudios y esas cosas- dijo un poco atemorizada

yo- si se atreven a tocarle un pelo los mato y los descuartizo por completo- dije enojada chocando mis puños que de el impacto salio fuego

Mira- eso es muy extremo- dijo sudando

Kichiro- no hace falta... eso creo-

Kichiro- de el lugar en el que vengo las personas son capases de cortar cada parte de el hasta dejar solo su cadáver, no puedo permitir que suceda eso-

Kichiro- estas exagerando un poco ¿no crees?- pregunto un poco alarmado

yo- ja ja solo estaba jugando un poco, pero enserio si lo tocan se las verán conmigo-

Natsu- oye, que te parece si hacemos una misión antes de que comiencen los juegos- dijo con una sonrisa el pelo rosado

yo- si, tengo que liberar el estrés de hace un momento-

**en el consejo de Macnolia**

Macarov-... así es, el último ejemplar de la gente koe existe y se los puedo demostrar, además ya tengo su pare jita perfecta, ji ji ji- dijo el viejo pervertido

Lahar (no se como se escribe bien) estaba impactado ¿el último de su especie?

Lahar- Maestro Macarov, ¿esta seguro de que es el último ejemplar de la especie?- pregunto

Macarov- oh, estoy mas que seguro, todo lo tiene, incluso el mismo admitió ser uno de ellos-

Lahar- bien, traiga lo aquí mas tarde, su especie debe ser conservada- dijo

y así como dijo el viejo salio de el consejo en dirección a su gremio

**en el gremio**

Natsu- bien, ¿que te parece esta?, es de una captura de un enorme pez y la recompensa son 75.00- dijo emocionado el pelo rosado

yo- mi primera misión, bueno no exactamente porque no soy del gremio pero salir de ves en cuando es bueno, por cierto Natsu ¿un día me enseñas como usar esta magia?, no me acostumbro muy bien-


	12. Chapter 12

**la verdad se rebela a el gremio**

yo- que tierno- dije abrazándolo

Lucy se acerco- Cana, no puedo creer que perdieras, pero un así tu novio es muy tierno por hacer eso solo por ti-

Mira- ¡KYA!- grito la albina al ver lo que pasaba

yo- oh no, ¡Kichiro!- dije al ver lo que le sucedía

le se despertó de golpe todo alterado

Kichiro- ¿que pasa?, ¿sucedió algo?- pregunto sin darse cuenta

yo- ¡nadie lo vea!- grite cubriéndolo

Kichiro- ¿que pasa?- pregunto pero al intentar levantar su brazo se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía

Kichiro- ¡¿pero que demonios?!, mi cuerpo- como dijo su cuerpo se transformo en su forma normal

Lucy- ¿Ambar que le pasa?-

Levi- se ve terrorífico-

Lisanna- que miedo-

yo- ¡nadie se altere!, vamos a otra parte Kichiro- dije halándolo

Maestro- no se irán a ninguna parte- dijo el viejo

yo- no me detendrá, ¡Kichiro!- dije viendo como el no se movía

Maestro- desde que entro siento un presentimiento extraño, y ahora se porque- dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a Kichiro

yo- viejo, no se acerque a el, no le valla a hacer nada- pedí

Kichiro- ya no mas- dijo serio

yo- ¿ah?-

Kichiro- ya no me voy a esconder mas-

Maestro- ese chico, es un "koe"-

yo- disculpe-

Maestro- él es un "koe"-

Kichiro- es verdad, mi gente era reconocida por que se llamaba "la gente del koe"- dijo con seriedad

Maestro- se dice que hace mucho tiempo su planeta fue destruido, pero no sabia que quedaba un ejemplar-

Lucy- ¿alguien me explica que esta pasando?- pregunto asustada

yo- Lucy, chicos, Kichiro... el...- no pude terminar la frase porque fui interrumpida

Kichiro- yo no soy de este planeta-

Maestro- así es, me impresiona ver a uno vivo, solo los maestros de alto rango saben sobre esto-

Mira- pero maestro,... ¿porque da miedo?- dijo ella

yo- el no da miedo- replique yo

Maestro- disculpa joven, me puede decir como es que usted sobrevivió, según se decía de los maestros, no hubo ningún sobreviviente-

yo- maestro...-

Kichiro- eso es mentira... yo sobreviví... por el simple echo de que fui yo quien destrozo el planeta- dijo bajando la mirada

yo- nos tenemos que ir- lo tome de el brazo y lo hale con todas mis fuerzas al el patio

Lucy- maestro, ¿que es ese chico?-

Maestro- su raza es muy singular, antes se reconocía como extinta, puedo ver en su mirada que se arrepiente de lo que hizo, su gente se llamaba así por no ser muy reconocida, "la gente koe" ( koe: susurro en japones) no causaba escándalos con los demás planetas pero un terrible incidente ocurrió, una bestia surgió de las profundidades causando un alboroto que acabo con el planeta entero, no creímos que existiera un último ejemplar- dijo el anciano

Mira- pobre, vivir con el arrepentimiento de haber destrozado tu planeta debe ser horrible- dijo la chica

**en el patio**

yo- Kichiro, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte viéndolo, pero lo extraño es que no estaba serio ¿estaba sonriendo?

yo- ¿por qué sonríes?- pregunte extrañada

Kichro- es que... ya no tengo intenciones de transformarme en humano- dijo con una sonrisa se lado a lado

yo- ¿como?- pregunte

Kichiro- no necesito seguir escondiéndome, no me importa lo que la gente diga... se que tu estarás conmigo sin importar lo que pase- dijo abrazándome

yo- Kichiro, tienes razón en todo... ya no lo necesitas, si la gente te va a aceptar, que lo hagan por lo que eres, yo siempre estaré contigo... además-

Kichiro- ¿que pasa?-

yo- me gusta mucho tu forma normal... eres apuesto- dije sonrojada

Kichiro- pues... yo... bueno...- dijo tocándose la nuca y con mas rubor de lo normal

yo- por cierto, ¿por qué me buscabas en el gremio?- pregunte alejándome de el

Kichiro- ha bueno, tenia pensado ir a los juegos mágicos, ya que tu hermano va a participar en el quería que lo vieras, se que no has tenido tiempo de verlos por eso quiero ir contigo- dijo con una sonrisa

yo- ¡claro que quiero ir!, de hecho tenemos un puesto especial, como soy un familiar, puedo estar no en el público, mas bien en las gradas- dije confiada

Lucy- ¡chicos!- grito la rubia que nos venía a buscar

yo- ¿Lucy?- pregunte

Lucy- el maestro quiere verlos- dijo viendo el cuerpo de Kichiro

los tres entramos a el gremio (yo: preocupada, Lucy: atemorizada, Kichiro: con una sonrisa)

Maestro- oh, chicos, necesito hablar con los dos a solas- dijo el viejo con una botella de cerveza en la mano

yo- ¿que quiere hablar?- dije preocupada

Maestro- oh, de algo, de algo- dijo el viejo bajándose

nos fuimos a una habitación con una enorme cama bien tendida y con unas enormes cortinas

yo- Macarov, ¿que hacemos aquí?- pregunte un poco extrañada

Maestro- ¿como sabes mi nombre?, bueno no importa, lo que importa son ustedes dos- dijo señalándonos

Kichiro- hable por favor- pidió con mucha cortesía (con su forma normal, de ahora en adelante va estar en su forma normal, pero en algunas ocasiones no)

Maestro- tu eres el último de tu raza por lo tanto...(dijo otra cosa)- dijo el viejo pervertido

los dos a el unisono dijimos rojos- ¡¿que quiere que hagamos que?!- gritamos

Macarov- como escucharon, tienen un año mínimo- dijo saliendo de la habitación el viejo

yo- el... tu... yo... año... mínimo- dije asustada

Kichiro- ¿que tiene en la cabeza ese viejo?- pregunto desconcertado

yo- no lo se, pero el dijo que tenia que preguntar a el consejo, para ver si le daban autorización-

los dos salimos de la habitación muy juntos y como era de esperarse todos nos rodearon

Levi- ¿no te da un poco de miedo?- pregunto mirándolo

yo- claro que no me da miedo, es mi novio, además ¿por qué le tendría miedo?- dije

Lucy- ¿tienes mas cosas?- pregunto

Kichiro- si, mira- se inclino y unas alas estilo murciélago le salieron en la espalda

Lisanna- ¡wow!, ¿funcionan?-

el se elevo solo un poco pero provoco una ventisca

Bisca- tienen planeado el futuro?- pregunto

los dos nos pusimos rojos en solo pensar en lo que nos dijo el viejo

Juvia- Juvia quiere saber que es volar, Juvia quiere intentarlo- dijo emocionada

Natsu- que se siente tener alas que no vienen de magia?- pregunto el pelo rosado

Kichiro- se siente como si tuvieras otros brazos o otras piernas-

Gray- ¿de que les hablo el viejo?- pregunto desinteresado

los dos comenzamos a sudar y a sonrojarnos tanto que nos pusimos rojos

_(hace un momento)_

_-...por lo tanto ustedes tienen que tener muchos hijos para que tu raza vuelva a existir, ya me los imagino muy tontitos, apasionados y cariñosos en la cama, pero antes tengo que preguntar a el consejo-_

_unisono- ¡¿que quiere que hagamos que?!-_

_(fin de recuerdo)_

Kichiro- bueno...- dijo apenado

yo- nada que necesite respuesta-

Gray- no me explica nada- dijo el "calzoncillo con patas" caminando tranquilo

Mira- una linda pareja, pero si el consejo se entera podrían hacerte estudios y esas cosas- dijo un poco atemorizada

yo- si se atreven a tocarle un pelo los mato y los descuartizo por completo- dije enojada chocando mis puños que de el impacto salio fuego

Mira- eso es muy extremo- dijo sudando

Kichiro- no hace falta... eso creo-

Kichiro- de el lugar en el que vengo las personas son capases de cortar cada parte de el hasta dejar solo su cadáver, no puedo permitir que suceda eso-

Kichiro- estas exagerando un poco ¿no crees?- pregunto un poco alarmado

yo- ja ja solo estaba jugando un poco, pero enserio si lo tocan se las verán conmigo-

Natsu- oye, que te parece si hacemos una misión antes de que comiencen los juegos- dijo con una sonrisa el pelo rosado

yo- si, tengo que liberar el estrés de hace un momento-

**en el consejo de Macnolia**

Macarov-... así es, el último ejemplar de la gente koe existe y se los puedo demostrar, además ya tengo su pare jita perfecta, ji ji ji- dijo el viejo pervertido

Lahar (no se como se escribe bien) estaba impactado ¿el último de su especie?

Lahar- Maestro Macarov, ¿esta seguro de que es el último ejemplar de la especie?- pregunto

Macarov- oh, estoy mas que seguro, todo lo tiene, incluso el mismo admitió ser uno de ellos-

Lahar- bien, traiga lo aquí mas tarde, su especie debe ser conservada- dijo

y así como dijo el viejo salio de el consejo en dirección a su gremio

**en el gremio**

Natsu- bien, ¿que te parece esta?, es de una captura de un enorme pez y la recompensa son 75.00- dijo emocionado el pelo rosado

yo- mi primera misión, bueno no exactamente porque no soy del gremio pero salir de ves en cuando es bueno, por cierto Natsu ¿un día me enseñas como usar esta magia?, no me acostumbro muy bien-


	13. Chapter 13

**la charla de tus sentimientos**

Natsu- genial, oye ¿vienes?, quiero saber que hacen tus poderes- dijo el chico mirando a el mas resaltable de todo el gremio

Kichiro- no son poderes, son habilidades- corrigió

Natsu- si lo que sea, pero ¿vienes?-

yo- anda, quiero saber que es volar, yo nunca siquiera e saltado alto- dije con cara de perrito

Kichiro- bien, te enseñare que es volar, pero no te caigas- dijo en forma de broma

yo- ¿yo?, que ba'- dije dejando salir esa palabra de barrio

Natsu- una reunión de hermanos y suegro-

yo- oye Natsu, ¿sabes que todavía no nos hemos casado?- dije

Natsu- oh, si tienes razón, bueno nos vamos-

Kichiro salio volando muy rápido dejando caer a todo el que se llevaba por delate

Natsu- es... ¡increíble!- dijo con los ojos en espirales

Lucy- Natsu, ¿en donde esta Ambar?- pregunto viendo que no me encontraba en ningún lado

y justo como dijo yo no estaba en el gremio... estaba ¿en el aire?

yo- ¡kya!- grite parando a el "conductor"

yo- ¡Kichiro!- dije yo viendo como me tenia en sus brazos

Kichiro- ¿muy rápido?, creí que iba lento- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

yo me quede viendo sus nuevos ojos rojos y en ves de reflejar miedo, reflejaban cariño, comprensión, bondad y... amor

Kichiro- ¿que te pasa?- pregunto viendo como me quede embobada

yo- ejem, solo es que me asuste un poco- dije sonrojada bajando la mirada

Kichiro- bueno, agarra te porque bajamos- dijo el bajando a una velocidad moderada

ya abajo

Natsu- eso fue ¡totalmente increíble!- grito el salamader

Kichiro- ¿enserio?, pero si iba lento- dijo sobando se la barbilla

yo- fue sensacional- dije emocionada

Juvia- Juvia quiere intentarlo- dijo acercándose de la nada

Natsu- espera espera espera, tenemos una misión que hacer ¿recuerdan?- dijo el muchacho

- ¡esperen!- se escucho un grito y una figura pequeña se veía

todos-¡Maestro!- gritamos al ver a el viejo moverse tan rápido

Maestro- tu muchacho, el consejo quiere verte- dijo el viejo parando de un freno que resulto ser su cara

yo- pero el no puede, amenos que... ¿quieres ir?- pregunte

Maestro- por cierto, también tienes que ir tu-

yo- ¡¿yo?!-

Natsu- ah no, este viaje no se terminara solo porque el consejo lo dice- replico

Maestro- rápido, el tiempo corre ji ji ji ji- dijo el viejo levantándose

unisono- ha... hai- dijimos un poco extraños por la risa del viejo

los dos nos dirigimos a el consejo y llegamos

un sapo (de esos de la serie) nos dijo- hola, seño... ¡haa!- grito viendo a Kichiro

yo- si, si prosiga- exigí

sapo- bi... bien, el señor los esta esperando en la sala principal- dijo

los dos entramos y nos dirigimos a donde nos indico, no era extraño que todos nos vieran con miedo pero ni a el ni a mi nos importaba

Lahar- bienvenidos, pueden sentarse, puede retirarse- dijo

el sapo salio de la sala pero primero dijo- ¿que era eso?-

ya en la sala

Lahar- me imagino que saben porque están aquí- dijo el viejo

yo- no exactamente, el anciano de Macarov nos metió cosas en la cabeza de que tenemos que tener hijos pero no le creo mucho porque tenía una cerveza en la mano- dije segura

Lahar- pues no es mentira, chico di tu nombre-

Kichiro- me llamo Kichiro- dijo

Lahar- muchacha, este chico ¿te gusta?- pregunto serio

yo- si-

Lahar- muchacho, ¿últimamente tu cuerpo hace cosas que no quieres?-

Kichiro- ¿por qué pregunta eso?-

Lahar- se de tu raza, cuando esta enamorado su cuerpo solo piensa en esa persona, tu cuerpo emana esa misma sensación a la persona de la que estas enamorada y se detiene al tener a esa persona a tu lado, pero como no estas en tu planeta esa sensación es mas fuerte por lo tanto no se detiene con solo tenerla a tu lado ¿me entiendes?- dijo el muy serio

Kichiro- ¿que?, ¿a que se refiere con eso?- pregunto resaltado

Lahar- ¿me permite un momento con el muchacho?- dijo mirándome

yo- s... si- dije parándome y me retire

Kichiro- ¿que sucede?-

Lahar- escucha me, como estas enamorado de esa chica tienes pensamientos que quieres cometer acabo, pero como no estas en tu planeta no puedes contenerlos y por eso tienes sentimientos en donde tu y esa chica están muy apegados-

Kichiro- bueno...- dijo pensando en la imagen que había echo de la chica extrovertida y la decoración de su casa, pero explica mucho porque ella tenía el traje puesto y toco su casa

Lahar- tienes que sacar esos sentimientos, solo eso puede salvar a tu especie, eres importante en todo, tu raza fue importante cuando estaba con nosotros- dijo el hombre

Kichiro- pero... si solo comenzamos nuestra relación ayer, ¿no es muy apresurado?-

Lahar- tienes que convencerla de hacerlo, si tus sentimientos son tan fuertes por ella entonces ella también se rendirá, es por el bien de tu especie y... ¿que te sucede?- pregunto viendo como Kichiro estaba cabeza baja y roja y echando humo

_(mente de Kichiro)_

_ella llega con un traje atrevido a su casa, el se encontraba con una botella de vino en su mano pero solo la tiro al suelo y se empezó a besar con la chica de cabellos rosados y entonces la caricia por la espalda y después la lleva a su cuarto y entonces..._

_(en la realidad)_

Lahar- ¡oye chico!, ¡oye!- grito sacando de trance a Kichiro

Kichiro- ¿que sucede?-

Lahar- como lo pensaba,tus sentimientos son muy intensos, les doy un año, si en un año no esta en estado, tendré que buscar información de a.d.n en tu cuerpo, y cree me que es muy doloroso- dijo dejando en pensamiento a Kichiro

Lahar- se puede retirar junto con la chica- dijo dando la espalda

el salio cabeza baja pensando

yo- Kichiro, ¿de que te hablo?- pregunte acercándome a el

Kichiro- pues... el... dijo... que...-

yo- ¿que te dijo?-

Kichiro- que mis sentimientos hacía ti se transformaron el los tuyos-

yo- ¿he?, no entiendo- dije un poco preocupada

Kichiro- bueno... según dice que mi especie emana sus sentimientos hacía la persona que te guste y por eso... por eso tu tenías el traje y yo decore la casa con esas cosas... el dijo que los dejara librar pero apenas somos novios desde ayer y dice... que- dijo sudando de pena

yo- ¿qui... qui-qui.. quiere que.. que hagamos... eso?- pregunte tartamudeando

Kichiro- quiere que recupere mi raza con... con-con.. conti-ti..tigo- dijo rojo

yo- ¡¿conmigo?!- grite alterada

Kichiro- shi... dijo que nos daba un año, si tu... no estas em-em... embarazada el...- no pudo hablar mas pues le puse un dedo en su labio

yo- no hables mas, se que eres el último de tu raza pero... aunque me cueste admitirlo... si, acepto- dije confiada pero en mis mas adentros me decía-_ ¿pero que es este sentimiento?, es como si quisiera hacer algo con esos labios... tan suaves tan..._-

Kichiro- ¿estas segura?- pregunto asombrado

yo- solo esperemos hasta que pase un tiempo, tenemos un año- dije con una sonrisa

Kichiro- s-si- y el en su mente pensaba-_ tan cariñosa, tan bondadosa, tan hermosa, tan... esperen, pero que lindos pechos tiene... ¡¿en que estas pensando?!_- se dijo en su mente

los dos salimos de el consejo y nos dirigimos a el gremio

yo- Ki... Kichiro ¿porque no me ves a la cara?- pregunte sin darme cuenta en donde el veía

Kichiro- ja ja, yo solo te observaba un poco, pero ¿estas segura?- pregunto mirándome a la cara

yo- claro que estoy segura... pero...-

Kichiro- ¿que?-

yo- siento que... lo tengo que hacer ahora- dije muy pero muy sonrojada

Kichiro- pero... bueno... yo también... un poco- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la mano en la nuca sobando se y ese color azul oscuro con sus mejillas rosadas lo hacían ver tierno

yo- te ves tan tierno, quiero comerte a besos... perdón- dije tapándome la boca

Kichiro- ¿eh?... no te disculpes, es normal decir eso- dijo el sonrojado

ahora que me daba cuenta, cada vez que estábamos cerca nos sonrojábamos mucho

yo- supongo que aquí uno puede casarse ¿verdad?- pregunte

Kichiro- pero claro que si ¿por qué?-

yo- bueno, en mi mundo la gente era mala, no malas de querer gobernar el mundo si no malos de maldad, los hombres se convierten en banda los, incluso los niños dicen malas palabras, las mujeres no tienen dignidad, la comida se acaba, ya no hay dinero y los hombres violan, las personas no podían casarse tranquilos-

Kichiro- ¿dijiste violan?- pregunto alterado

yo- ejem... si, pero gracias a dios a ninguno de mi familia le a pasado nada malo... familia-

Kichiro- ¿la extrañas?-

yo- si, pero igual la voy a volver a ver- dije yo

Kichiro- ¿como?-

yo- me dijeron que cuando muriera volvería a estar en mi mundo, pero aun así me encanta estar aquí-

Kichiro- me preocupa que te suceda algo en cuanto vuelvas a tu mundo-

yo- no me pasara nada, yo se defenderme- dije forzando mi brazo derecho y alzándolo

Kichiro- mira ya llegamos-

yo- todavía no creo que este aquí, pero tengo que acostumbrarme porque pasare el resto de mi vida aquí-

**hola: si hay algo en lo que no están de acuerdo comenten lo, tengo planeado todo para la historia: cuando va a a pacer Gajeel y como evitar la predicción de Charle, ¡ya hable de mas!**

**comienza el juego**

Natsu salia corriendo hacia donde estábamos- ¡chicos!, ya se hizo tarde, no podemos ir a una misión pero todavía tenemos lo juegos, nos tenemos que ir en un momento- dijo el chico

yo- hai Natsu, solo quiero entrar al gremio un momento- dije feliz

un revoloteo me alarmo- manos- se escucho

yo- ¿quien anda allí?-

otra ves se escucho- te gusssta-

yo- ¡¿Happy?!-

Happy- si, Happy-sensei a sus servicios- dijo el gato haciendo una reverencia

Kichiro- ese gato sigue dándome miedo-

Happy- ¿que yo doy miedo?, mira te... espera, ¡se gustan, se gustan, se gussssstan!- dijo el gato azul en canción

- ¡ya para Happy!- se escucho una voz medio chillo na en la entrada

Happy- ¡Charle!, mira Charle, ella es la hermana de Natsu- dijo el gato señalándome

Charle- ¿uh?, haber niña, de jame acercarme un poco- dijo la gata blanca pero en cuanto se acerco una visión apareció

(_visión_)

_**el campo de batalla de los juegos estaba en ruinas, nada se escuchaba, pero algo estaba en el campo**_

_**una chica pelo rosado estaba arrodillada llorando encima de un cuerpo, pero en eso le grito algo y de un momento a otro en el rostro del cuerpo, los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa imborrable se reflejaba en el cuerpo**_

(fin)

Charle- ¿pero que rayos?- dijo la gata con los ojos cerrados

yo- ¿que pasa?-

Charle- em... nada nada, ¿quien es el muchacho?- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados pero en cuanto los abrió se asusto mucho

Kichiro- mi nombre es Kichiro, un placer- dijo agachándose

Chale- el gusto es mio- dijo mas tranquila y en su mente pensó- _es muy amable, espera... el es..._- pensó

yo- bueno, creo que no hay tiempo de entrar a el gremio, ¿nos vamos?-

Natsu- ¡bien!- grito el chico

Lucy- ¡chicos!- grito la chica corriendo hacía nosotros

yo- Lucy- dije feliz

Lucy- el maestro anda muy extraño, anda diciéndose a si mismo "ellos lo harán, ellos lo harán", no entiendo a que se refiere- dijo la rubia

yo- bueno...- dije con una sonrisa disimulada

Erza- volar, quiero volar- dijo la extraña chica, ¿montada en los hombros de Kichiro?

yo- me puedes explicar ¡¿que rayos haces allí?!-

Erza- quiero librarme de algunos pensamientos, desde hace una semana no se nada Gerall y no me lo puedo sacar de la mente- dijo bajando

yo- Gerall, creo que..., nada, mejor nos apresuramos- dije caminando un poco pensativa

yo pensaba- _Gerall, el encontró a Zeref en la serie pero no termino, ¿y si esta muerto?, no lo creo, ahora se que Zeref es mujer pero ¿que clase de mujer?, si solo Hiro hubiera terminado la serie no estuviera intrigada, ¿por qué Levi decía que Gajeel murió y que todos murieron... ¡HAY!_-

yo- ¡hay hay hay!- decía soban dome la cabeza

Charle- si solo me hubiera escuchado no se hubiera golpeado con la pared- dijo la gata

Happy- ja ja ja ja, eso fue gracioso ¿no crees Natsu?-

Natsu- Happy, ¡¿como pudiste burlarte de ella?, gato tonto!- grito el chico enfurecido corriendo a buscarme junto con Kichiro

Happy- Natsu- pronuncio en voz baja

Lucy- ¿que le pasa a Natsu?, el nunca trataría a Happy así- dijo la chica

yo- no paso nada chicos, estoy bien- dije mientras Natsu revisaba cada esquina de mi cuerpo

el grupo se fue ya tranquilo a los juegos y ya llegando esos sentimientos extraños aparecieron de nuevo

el y yo estábamos tomados de las mano sin importarnos lo mas mínimo lo que la gente decía

Lucy- veo que andan muy juntitos, oh, ya van a comenzar los juegos nos vemos en la arena, tenemos que cambiarnos- dijo hiendo a la salida

Happy- aye, yo también voy, nos vemos- dijo el gato volando a la salida

Natsu- ujum... nos vemos pronto chicos-

Erza- y no pude volar- dijo decepcionada la chica mientras salia

Gray- bueno, es unos minutos se abrirán las gradas, los esperamos- dijo el chico sin camisa

al final solo quedamos el y yo

yo- bueno, solo hay que esperar a que nos llamen- dije mirando por la ventana

Kichiro- unos minutos- se dijo a si mismo

yo- ¿en que piensas?- pregunte

Kichiro- nada.. nada, solo que... ¿me darías un beso?-dijo sonrojado (con ese azul se veía tierno)

yo- pero como no darte un beso siendo tan tierno- dije en forma juguetona, me acerque a el le di un gran beso en la boca mientras lo abrazaba

el se quedo pasmado, fue un gran beso el que le di

Kichiro- pero que gran beso- dijo el mismo devolviéndomelo

yo- ¿y sabes que?- dije en forma juguetona

Kichiro- ¿que?-

yo- que te traigo... una avalancha de cosquillas- dije dándole cosquillas por todas partes

Kichiro- ¡no, no... para! Ja ja ja ja ji ji ja!- decía mientras reía

yo- y eso no es todo- pare de hacerle cosquillas y le di otro beso mas apasionado

Kichiro- Ambar- dijo

yo- desde que te vi supe que tenías algo especial, no podía describirlo, todos los minutos que paso contigo me hacen sentir especial-

Kichiro- pienso lo mismo- dijo mirándome con sus ojos rojos

baje la cabeza un momento ruborizada

yo- tus ojos... me hacen sentir extraña- dije sonriendo

Kichiro- y los tuyos me hacen sentir volar sin alas- dijo poéticamente

yo- ¡rimo!, no sabia que eras poeta- dije en forma de juego

Kichiro- ni yo- fuimos interrumpidos por unas cornetas sonar

corneta- ¡buenas tardes a todos!, hoy los juegos mágicos tenemos a el reportero Jason de nuevo como invitado y como siempre a Yajima-sama como acompañante-

yo- los juegos, mejor llegamos a las gradas rápido- dije

Kichiro- que mal- dijo en voz baja

yo- ¿que dijiste?- pregunte sin escuchar lo que el dijo

Kichiro- ha, nada... nada-

los dos nos fuimos recibiendo miradas de todos

- mira a ese monstruo ¿que hace esa chica agarrándolo de la mano?- dijo un hombre que estaba cerca

pero no nos importo, llagamos rápido a las gradas ya que la gente se apartaba de nosotros

**nota: disculpen si no dije bien la apariencia de Kichiro pero aquí les va**

_**color: piel color azul oscuro, cabello color rojo al igual que sus ojos**_

_**camisa roja: sin mangas y sencilla, pantalón negro: con bolsillos y de pescador, botas negras: como las de Gray pero con las cintas marrones, cinta en la cabeza azul: sencilla**_

_**su peinado es como el de Yuka al principio de la serie pero con la cinta aplacándolo y algunos mechones cubriendo su cara y sus orejas (**_para los que se vieron dragon ball: el es así como estilo Tapion pero con mis toques personales como que le salen alas que se pueden guardar**_)_**

**gracias por leer la descripción**

Maestro- oh, vinieron-

Bisca- Azuka saluda-

Azuka- hola Azuka-chan, soy Kohaku pero di me Ambar- dije agachándome

Azuka- hola, tu cabello se me parece a el de Natsu-san, hola- dijo saludando a Kichiro con una sonrisa

Kichiro- hola pequeña, me llamo Kichiro-

Azuka- yo me llamo Azuka-

Kichiro- lindo nombre- dijo con una sonrisa

Alzack- ¿no le tiene miedo?- dijo sin creerlo

yo- ¿ven?, una niña es mucho mas amable que ustedes- dije en forma de regaño

todos- lo sentimos mucho-

yo- así me gusta... ¡ja ja ja ja ji ji ja ji!- comencé a reír sin parar por cierta "avalancha de cosquillas"

Kichiro- me vengare- dijo mientras me hacía cosquillas

yo- ¡no para... para!- grite yo riendo

todos no entendían que nos pasaba pero no nos importo

el se detuvo y me abrazo por detrás con una sonrisa

Kichiro- me vengue ja- río el con los ojos serrados

una cámara voladora con un micrófono pegado se acerco

- ¡cool!, una parejita para la pantalla ¡cool!- se escucho de la pantalla

y como dijo en donde apuntaba la cámara salio nuestra imagen abrazándonos en las pantallas de visión

yo- ¡oye ¿no tienes nada mas importante que hacer?!- grite yo con todas mis fuerzas rompiendo una pantalla

Kichiro- ya, ya, no importa, que vea todo lo que quiera no nos importa- hablo con mucha calma y serenidad

- veo que el "último koe" se esta divirtiendo- dijo la voz de Yajima

Kichiro- ¡¿como se entero?!- grito tomando la cámara

- ¿que acaso olvidas que fui un mago santo?, se todo sobre tu raza-

Kichiro- no digas nada de esto viejo, puede que los magos de mas alto nivel lo sepan pero la gente inocente no- dijo con mas calma dejando la cámara y dando la vuelta

- ¡oh por dios!, mi cámara de alto alcance logro tomar estas fotos, ¡cool!- se escucho poniendo el las grandes pantallas las fotos en donde salimos riendo y el abrazándome

yo- ¡saca eso de allí Jason!- grite con su nombre

- esto me servirá para la revista, ahora solo falta una entrevista, Yajima-sama ¿que es ese chico?-

Kichiro- ¡ni se te ocurra responder eso!- grito como nunca antes

Bisca- oye tu novio tiene un problema de temperamento, en un momento esta feliz y en otro completamente enojado- dijo asustada


	14. Chapter 14

**las peleas**

yo- no es verdad, solo que la gente lo estresa- dije yo

Kichiro- señores, no hay nada que mirar aquí- dijo rompiendo la pantalla de la cámara con un golpe directo y después una patada que la estrello con el suelo

yo- que fuerza- dije asombrada

Jason- ¡oye!, chico extraño ¿acaso sabes la información que rompiste?-

Kichiro- la suficiente como para dejarnos en paz- dijo acercándose a mi

presentador- bueno, hoy tendremos una batalla entre los magos de :Fairy Tail contra Lamia Scail-

entre los participantes

Erza- quiero ir primero-

Lucy- no Erza, desde que Gerall no esta estas muy distraída-

Laxuz- yo voy-

presentador- por parte de F T: Laxuz Dreyar, y por parte de L S: Yuka Suzuky-

los dos entraron a el campo de batalla y se presentaron

Laxuz- ¿por qué me toco con un duende?- dijo con fastidio

Yuka- ¿como me has dicho?, cabeza de rayitos-

presentador- ya saben las reglas, tienen 30 minutos: el ganador recibe 10 puntos, el perdedor 0 y si es un empate los dos tienen 5 puntos-

los dos se pusieron en posiciones y primero ataco Yuka con una honda de bloqueo a Laxuz y le causo un leve retraso pero después de que se recupero le lanzo un rayo el cual lo electrocuto

Laxuz- ¿que te pareció eso?, pigmeo- se burlo el rubio

Yuka- no puedo perder- se dijo así mismo para levantarse y dar un gran salto por el cual fue impulsado por sus hondas y le dio una patada por la espalda pero no le causo efecto

Laxuz- ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto tomando su pierna y lanzándolo a el suelo, después acumulo una gran cantidad de rayos en su mano derecha y lo lanzo a Yuka dando así su victoria

presentador- ¡oh por dios!, el ganador es Laxuz Dreyar,su gremio recibe 10 puntos mas- dijo dando en el marcador la cantidad

Lucy- ¡eso es Laxuz!- felicito la chica

Erza- sabia que podías-

Natsu- ese pequeñin recibió una gol pisa-

Gray- hombre lo dejaste sin alientos-

Laxuz- fue muy fácil- dijo tranquilo

**en las gradas**

yo- ¡genial!, nunca e visto una pelea así- decía yo dando saltitos

Kichiro- pues prepara te porque hay peleas que duran mas de lo que esta duro- dijo asomado a el muro

Wakaba- oye muchacho, si que tuviste suerte al conocer a alguien como ella- dijo el viejo picándolo con el codo

Kichiro- ¿por qué lo dice?- pregunto volteando la cabeza a verlo

Wakaba- pues fíjate bien, bonita, única, cariñosa, con caderas y esos enormes pechos, cualquiera se moriría por alguien así- dijo el pícaro viejo

yo- ¡¿que estas diciendo Wakaba?!- pregunte amenazadora mente

Wakaba- solo hablábamos de tu enorme belleza- dijo el viejo con un brazo en los hombros de Kichiro

Kichiro- es mentira, yo no e dicho ninguna palabra con esta charla- dijo el bajando el brazo de Wakaba

yo- mosca, el incidente que sucedió la primera vez no debe ser comentado- dije yo

Kichiro- ¿que incidente?-

Wakaba- ¿que acaso no sabes?, la primera vez que fue al gremio se le desato la cinta y dejo ver esos hermosos ejemplares rebotar- dijo el pervertido

yo estaba roja de pena y también lo quería golpear

Wakaba- todo el gremio lo vio, fue como estar en el paraíso-

yo- no Kichiro fue un accidente- dije temblorosa

Kichiro- como me hubiera gustado estar allí... digo, fue un accidente a cualquiera le pasa- dijo un poco sonrojado

Macao- oh, tenemos a un pervertidillo entre nosotros, bienvenido al club- dijo el viejo asomado por su espalda

Kichiro- ¡no!,.. solo que... que... que- repitió pensando

Wakaba, Macao- ¡pervertido!, ¡pervertido!- cantaron en coro una y otra vez

yo- ¡ya basta ustedes dos!- grite

Macarov- y entonces, ¿ya pensaron?- pregunto el viejo

yo- ¿de que?-

Macarov- no se hagan, fueron al consejo a hablar de eso-

Kichiro- mejor hablamos mas tarde en privado- dijo el quitándose de encima a los dos viejos

presentador- la siguiente etapa de el día es simple, las féminas de todos los gremios bajen al campo para recibir a una pareja-

las mujeres de los gremios fueron bajando una por una

presentador- pueden elegir a un miembro de su gremio o conocido en las gradas para pelear en "le susurro de las hojas", en esta etapa, tienen que derrotar a su contendiente entre 30 minutos sin ser descubiertos, no es como "hiden" porque en este reto las parejas estarán en el aire-

Lucy- yo escojo a... Warren-

Erza- volare, escojo a Kichiro-

Kichiro- ¡¿yo?!-

Wendy- em... escojo a Romeo-kun si no es molestia-

Macao- Romeo tienes pareja-

Romeo- ¿yo?, bien Natsu-nii te voy a demostrar que tan fuerte soy-

Natsu- ¡bien Romeo!-

yo- baja Kichiro, puede que Erza sea un poco extraña pero si te sucede algo yo iré a buscarte-

y así fueron eligiendo las demás mujeres hasta tener a su pareja lista

presentador- ya las parejas están elegidas, Yajima-sama haría los honores-

Yajima- claro, "hechizo de las hojas"-dijo tronando sus dedos

presentador- no pueden tocar las hojas en movimiento y se tienen que ocultar en ellas, si tocan las hojas quedan descalificados-

Yajima- veamos como les va- y pensó- _quiero ver que sucede con ese koe_-

muchas hojas grandes aparecieron en el campo como un remolino

presentador- las parejas tomen una hoja voladora y... ¡comiencen!-

la pareja de Lucy y Warren tomo una hoja

Lucy- ¡kya!, esta hoja esta temblorosa-

Warren- no te preocupes, las demás parejas tienen que pasar por lo mismo, mira ya tengo el control-

el se puso delante de la hoja y fue moviéndose de lado a lado hasta tener el control

Lucy- ¡mira Warren, Erza ¿esta volando en Kichiro-san?- y justo como dijo Erza estaba sentada en la espalda de Kichiro y usaba una espada

Erza- ¡estoy volando, estoy volando!- decía mientras movía su espada

Kichiro- ya Erza, tenemos que descalificar a los demás- dijo mientras volaba

con los jueces

Yajima pensaba- _puede volar, sabia que utilizaría sus alas, hay algo en esa chica de pelo rosado que me inquieta, a juzgar por como se trataron seguro son novios_-

con las parejas

Kichiro- haber... "susurros"- dijo moviendo sus manos (estilo Naruto)

Erza- ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto al ver lo que hacía

Kichiro- no por nada nos llamamos gente susurro, es un hechizo que me permite ser cauteloso sin ser descubierto, por ejemplo: ahora que estamos hablando nadie nos oye y tampoco nos ve- dijo mientras se acercaba a una pareja de Lamia Scail : Tovi y Cheria

Tobi- ¡ooo!, conseguiré al meno cinco puntos para nuestro gremio- dijo el extravagante chico perro

Cheria- oh, Wendy tiene una parejita, ¡kya!- grito al ver su hoja cortarse y caer

presentador- la primera pareja a caído, solo queda una pareja por parte de Lamia Scail-

Jason- ¡¿como sucedió?!- pregunto al no ver a nadie

Kichiro- uno menos-

Erza- estoy volando, ¡estoy volando!, ¡estoy volando!- gritaba como loca

Kichiro- ¡ya para con eso de volar , me estresas!- grito para tranquilizar a la Escarlet

Erza- ¡cuidado!- grito al ver que se aproximaba a una pared

el la esquivo dando una vuelta aproximada y logro mantener el control

Kichiro- por poco- dijo echando un suspiro

las parejas fueron descalificando una por una hasta que solo quedaban 4

Lion y Chery

Erza y Kichiro

Lucy y Warren

Jenny (si es que así se escribe) y Hibiki

Hibiki- solo tenemos que sacar de la competencia a los dos que faltan-

Jenny- si, por cierto ¿no son tres?, ¡kya!- dijo al caer de la hoja

Hibiki- ¡Jenny!- grito acercando su hoja a la chica

Erza- te tengo- dijo cortando por completo la hoja

presentador-otra pareja a caído, ahora solo quedan los tres equipos de Fairy Tail y el equipo de Lamia Scail-

Kichiro- ya no necesito el hechizo, "voces"- dijo (moviendo otra vez sus manos estilo Naruto)

el tomo una hoja y guardo su alas dejando a Erza atrás de la hoja

Lucy- ¿escuchaste eso?- pregunto moviendo la cabeza a los lados

Warren- si, escuche voces-

con la pareja de L S

Lion- esos de Fairy Tail siempre tienen ventaja, ese extraño chico que azul oscuro que los acompaña me da escalofríos-

Chery- da miedo, pero esa chica de pelo rosado parece su novia y no le tiene miedo, eso es ¡amor!- dijo echando brillos

Lion- esa chica rubia esta distraída, es el momento de atacar, Chery controla su hoja asta nosotros y después yo los lanzo- ordeno

Chery- si Lion-sama, "técnica de muñeca"... ¡kya!-

Erza- ¡no lo permitiré!- dijo alzando su espada


	15. Chapter 15

**necesito ayuda**

Levi- si, hace como 15 minutos paso eso- dijo la pequeña

yo- ¿15 minutos?-

Gajeel- seguro se le subió la comida, no creo que sea nada malo- dijo el chico

Reedus- oi, o puede que sea algo importante- dijo el grandote

yo- creo que mejor me voy, lamento el desastre que cause aquí, me siento un poco cansada así que...- dije mientras me sentaba- gracias Wendy- agradecí mientras me levantaba

Wendy- no hay de que- dijo la niña

Lucy- no estas en condiciones de ir sola, yo te acompaño- se ofreció la rubia

Mira- yo voy, a estas horas es muy peligroso andar solas dos mujeres- dijo con su sonrisa

Fried- no Mirajen yo me ofrezco- dijo el joven acercándose a nosotras

yo- bueno,... ya que, adiós chicos- me despedí mientras salía y estaba seguida de Lucy y Fried

ya en la ciudad a lo oscuro de la noche

Lucy- oye, cuenta me que paso anoche-

yo- nada, solo comimos y nos dormimos en el campo- dije yo mas tranquila pero un poco asustada

Lucy- sigo sin creerte, pero como son cosas de pareja yo no me meto,... mentira ¿que paso anoche?- pregunto presionándome

Fried- ¿que es tan importante que paso anoche?- pregunto

yo- no les puedo decir, y quisiera que no me presionen mas por favor- pedí mientras caminaba un poco mas rápido

Lucy- seguro se pusieron calentitos- dijo con los ojos como plato

yo- yo... eso no te incumbe- dije sudando

Fried- todas las piezas encajan, anoche no se aparecieron, no nos quieres decir nada, escuche que legaron esta mañana y no anoche y hoy estabas muy enferma contando el suceso de hace un rato- dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados

yo- no saquen conclusiones locas chicos, ya les dije que nos dormimos en el campo y seguro me enferme un poco por el campo, creo que vomite porque comí mucho, no hay de que preocuparse- dije sin pensar en lo que paso y el echo de que me sentía extraña desde la mañana

Lucy- puede que si-

Fried- o puede que no, te recomiendo que vallas al hospital o a una persona medica- dijo el chico de pelo verde

yo- si, yo voy mañana al hospital- dije mientras veía la casa como a unos 50 metros

Lucy- bueno Fried, gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí- agradeció en forma de despido

yo- gracias-

Fried- siempre es un placer servirles chicas- dijo haciendo una reverencia y dando la vuelta

las dos caminamos un poco y nos montamos en la baranda del puente y llegamos a nuestras casa

Lucy- sigo con sospechas pero bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo entrando a su casa

yo- adiós Lucy- dije entrando a la mía

la casa estaba ordenada hasta las puntas, creo que Kichiro se puso a limpiar

yo- ya llegue- dije mirando a los lados

Kichiro- hola, ¿como te fue?- pregunto sentado en el sofá tomando algo de te

yo- fue una cosa loca, primero solo comía comida y después vomite, me desmalle un poco pero los chicos me curaron-

Kichiro- debí haber ido contigo- dijo parándose

yo- no tranquilo, mañana voy a el hospital a ver que es lo que tengo- dije mientras me acercaba a el

Kichiro- ¿te acompaño?- pregunto abrazándome

yo- no, creo que no es muy grave- dije recibiendo el abrazo

entre a el cuarto y me cambie, me puse en pijama y me acosté, tenía mucho sueño así que me dormí como una roca

_**en la mañana siguiente**_

yo estaba dormida pero me desperté de golpe al sentir nauseas otra ves, sin perder tiempo entre a el baño y me lave la cara con agua y me afinque al retrete mientras sentía mas las nauseas

vomite por un rato hasta que se me quito la nausea y me bañe, después de un rato en la tina me arregle con mi ropa de costumbre (la ropa de Natsu) y busque algo de comida

Kichiro- ¿ya te vas?- pregunto saliendo del cuarto

yo- si, no quiero que empeore mas de lo que ya esta- dije mientras dejaba dos platos en la mesa

Kichiro- bien, me avisas de cualquier cosa- dijo buscando su ropa de trabajar (el seguía trabajando de pescador en el muelle pero con su forma de humano)

termine de comer y salí de la casa y me dirigí al hospital mas reconocido de la ciudad (el cual era de dos pisos)

_**el día anterior en el castillo oscuro**_

- mm, Gerall me decepcionas , creía que ibas a soportar un año pero veo que no, pero tranquilo, tengo un plan para conseguir a ese koe, solo necesito que aguantes un poco- dijo el hombre de armadura

Gerall- ya... para todo esto... ¿que no ves que si Zeref sale tu también morirás?- dijo el chico cansado y casi sin fuerzas

- no voy a parar, Zeref no me hará daño porque yo la voy a controlar, tu cuerpo no soporta mucho el poder de Zeref pero es suficiente como para retenerla- dijo el hombre mirando al cansado Gerall

Gerall tenía un ojo (el derecho) de color morado oscuro y algunas partes de su cuerpo como el brazo izquierdo y parte de la pierna derecha

Gerall- tu estas siego, Zeref te asesinara sin importarle que la controles, yo la e visto y ella no sera feliz con todo lo que tu piensas- dijo el pelo azul

- Zeref va a ser feliz con lo que yo haga- dijo el terco hombre

Gerall- son tres meses desde que me secuestraste pero no te saldrás con la tuya-

- me salí con la mía desde hace mucho Gerall, no te quejes, puede que ser parte del cuerpo de Zeref sea doloroso pero bale la pena, tengo todo planeado, ¡guardias!- grito llamando a su escuadrón

- planeen una cita con el consejo, tengo una petición ¡ahora!- dijo saliendo y siendo seguido por sus hombres

el pelo azul quedo otra vez solo en ese cuarto

la mitad de su cabello se torno negro y su único ojos se volvió rojo (la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo se volvió el de Zeref)

Gerall- Zeref creo que no entiende nada de lo que decimos- dijo la mitad de Gerall

Zeref- no necesito a ese koe, mi maldad se fue hace muchos años,cuando... tuve a mi hijo- dijo la mitad de Zeref derramando un par de lágrimas

Gerall- no te preocupes Zeref, yo lo conozco y el esta bien, es fuerte y muy divertido, se que entenderá lo que le vas a decir- dijo el chico

Zeref- no lo creo,... después de 87 años, no creo que me recuerde ni un poco-

Gerall- ¿que tienes planeado?-

Zeref- cuando ese horrible hombre vuelva di le mi última advertencia, cuando sepamos cual es su plan lo atrapare, gracias por mantenerme en tu cuerpo y disculpa los daños que te estoy causando es la única forma de mantenerme viva-

Gerall- no es nada, se que en mi cuerpo no puedes usar magia para salir, pero... se que en el fondo de tu corazón hay maldad, tienes que tener cuidado al salir Zeref-

Zeref- lo se, voy a intentar no causar daños- dijo la parte de Zeref volviendo el cuerpo de Gerall el normal

_**el día en el que voy a el hospital o mas bien dicho conmigo**_

yo- bien, vamos a ver que es lo que tengo- me dije a mi misma mientras abría la puerta

una asistenta de enfermera que estaba en la puerta me dijo

- hola señorita, ¿que se le ofrece?- pregunto

yo- quisiera hacerme una consulta con alguien para saber lo que tengo-

- oh, entonces tiene que hablar con la señora Takashima, esta en la sala 18 del segundo pasillo- dijo señalando el pasillo

yo- gracias- dije para así ir a donde dijo

entre a la sala 18 en donde una mujer como de 30 años de piel color blanca, ojos color marrones y el cabello de color anaranjado recogido con una bata de enfermera estaba sentada

yo- hola- dije entrando a la sala

Takashima- buenos días, siente se por favor ¿que se te ofrece?- pregunto muy formalmente

yo- bueno,... quiero saber que es lo que tengo porque ayer estaba muy cansada, vomite, me maree y comía mucho y hoy volví a vomitar- explique yo mientras me sentaba

Takashima- entonces esos son tus síntomas- dijo anotándolos en una hoja

yo- y también tengo dolor de cabeza- agregue

Takashiam- bien, te voy a preguntar algo-

yo- si, como no- dije prestando atención

Takashima- ¿has tenido relaciones últimamente?- pregunto sería

yo- ¿yo?,... pu-pues... si- respondí sudando

Takashima- ¿hace cuanto?-

yo- pu-pues... hace dos días- respondí asustándome un poco

Takashima- ¿que edad tienes?-

yo- 1... 18 años-

Takashima- es fácil tener relaciones a tu edad, pero ¿ ya has tenido antes?-

yo- no, fue mi primera ves- respondí

Takashima- mm,... esos síntomas son muy importantes después de haber tenido relaciones, no te alarmes porque tu fuiste la que causaste esto, vengo en un minuto- dijo levantándose

yo- ¿que no me alarme?, ¿yo cause esto?- me preguntaba mientras me rascaba la barbilla

yo- no es nada grave... ¿o si?- me volví a preguntar

en el tiempo en que me hice las preguntas la señora llego con una hoja de papel

yo- y bueno... ¿que tengo?- pregunte

Takashima- son síntomas muy comunes en...-pauso para dar suspenso

yo- ¿en?-

Takashima- hay la juventud de ahora que no se cuida,... estas embarazada joven- dijo directamente

sentí que mi cuerpo se retorcía por dentro al escuchar eso, sentía miedo, mucho miedo y ganas de gritar pero no podía

yo- ¿em-em... embarazada?- pregunte para estar segura

Takashima- si- respondió con voz firme mientras revisaba otra vez los papeles

yo- no... no puede ser posible- intente reafirmar en mi cabeza pero la mujer respondió

Takashima- claro que es posible, te recomiendo que te relajes, en solo una noche de relaciones las mujeres pueden quedar embarazadas- dijo dándome un libro

yo- ¿para que es esto?- pregunte recibiendo el libro

Takashima- lee lo, te dará consejos de como cuidarte durante el embarazo, que cosas comer y muchas otras cosas mas- dijo- ya te puedes retirar- dijo acomodando su postura

yo- gra... gracias- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la salida


	16. Chapter 16

**el oscuro plan se atrasa**

Kichiro- hay Erza-san, no sea muy escandalosa- dijo al ver al equipo caer

presentador- la pareja contrincante a caído, las dos parejas del gremio de Fairy Tail están en pie, su gremio recibe 10 puntos-

Jason- ¡cool!, ¡cool!, ¡cool!, dos equipos del mismo gremio en pies ¡cool!- grito el reportero acercándose cada ves mas a el vidrio protector

presentador- Yjima-sama ¿que piensa?-

Yajima- fue interesan, pero el equipo del chico oscuro no se vio durante un tiempo y algunas parejas fueron cayendo sin haber visto a nadie- dijo el pequeño viejo

Kichiro- ¡eso es fácil del explicar!- grito amplificando el sonido con las palmas de sus manos

Yajima- ¿que?, oh si, seguro utilizaste la técnica de sigilo "susurro", era de esperarse de un koe- dijo el viejo

Kichiro- estas en lo correcto, no puedo creer que las personas de aquí tengan tanta información de mi pla... ejem, nada-

presentador- Yajima-sama ¿que... tipo de charla esta teniendo?- pregunto salido de tema

Yajima- una charla que solo los magos santos y los maestros de gremios conocemos-

presentador- bien, el día de hoy a terminado, nos vemos el día siguiente de esta competencia-

**en un castillo desolado**

un hombre estaba sentado en una silla de trono con una copa de vino en su mano- ¿con que un "koe"?, esto puede retazar mis planes pero es el último, solo tengo una oportunidad en este caso, Zeref tendrá que esperar un tiempo si quiere dominar el mundo, el cuerpo que obture puede resistir un tiempo pero la carne fresca de un "koe" es especial... ¿no lo crees?...-

pregunto mirando al frente a un hombre pelo azul conectado a unas maquinas con tubos negros

- Gerall- pronuncio para así dar unas carcajadas maniáticas- tu cuerpo me servirá para mantener a Zeref bajo mi control y si consigo el cuerpo de ese "koe" Zeref podrá vivir para toda la eternidad, ¡¿no es maravilloso Gerall?! ¡ga ha ha ja ja gi ha ha he!- reía como un completo maniático tirando su copa y jalando de el cabello al Fernandez

Gerall- desgraciado... Fairy Tail... te derrotara- dijo con voz cansada y mirando con ira a ese hombre repugnante

- oh que miedo Gerall, ¿estas seguro?, yo tengo a todo un palacio en mi poder, mas Zeref y a ese Rogue en mi control todo saldrá perfecto ¡ge he ha ja ja ha!-

Gerall- ¡cierra esa sucia boca tuya y para todo esto!, ¡bastardo!- grito con todas sus fuerzas forzando sus brazos para soltarse

- no podrás soltarte de esta Gerall, mantendré a Zeref en ti por mm... un año y después acabare con el mundo, ni tu preciosa "Titania" podrá detenerme- se burlo con total descaro saliendo de la habitación y dejando al Fernandez solo

Gerall- Erza- pronuncio dejando salir lágrimas

Gerall- Erza el mundo solo tiene una salvación... ¡haaa!- grito de dolor al sentir una gran maldad fluir en el

su cabello se torno negro al igual que su marca de la cara, sus ojos en un temible color rojo y una sonrisa macabra

Gerall (maligno)- Zeref... ¡Zeref!... ¡Zeref!- grito con total satisfacción el maligno Gerall

en sus ojos una figura se veía y era de una mujer con una capucha llorando desconsoladamente

Gerall- ¡Zeref vivirá por siempre!...-

grito con gratitud pero su voz de torno triste y dejo salir unas palabras- en busca de... su hijo- dijo desmallando al Fernadez y tornado su cabello, su marca y sus ojos a la normalidad

**en las gradas**

yo- ¡sugoi!, sugoi, sugoi, sugoi, eso fue fantástico chicos... ¿ha?-

- en busca de... su hijo- se escucho

yo- ¿alguien mas escucho eso?- pregunte frotándome los ojos

Natsu- ¿que cosa?-

yo- mm... ya se me olvido- dije feliz

todos cayeron cómicamente

yo- pero en fin... ¡tengo mucha hambre!-

Natsu- ¡yo también!-

Happy- ¡y yo!-

gritamos uno tras otro

Kichiro- are, are, vamos a comer algo yo invito-

yo- ¿estas seguro?, es decir... a juzgar por la expresión de todos ellos-

Kichiro- no importa, yo brindo a todos- dijo con una sonrisa- pero porsiacaso- cerro sus ojos y su figura de humano apareció

Kichiro- esto retrasara problemas-

yo- pero... bueno ¡a comer!- grite corriendo a la salida

Natsu y Happy me siguieron- ¡AYE!- gritaron corriendo atrás de mi dejando polvo

Mira- are, are, muchas gracias por tu cortesía Kichiro-san-

Kichiro- oh por favor, solo Kichiro-

Mira-como diga-

Elfman- ¡otoko!- grito tumbando de un susto a Kichiro

Elfman- ¡brindarle comida a los demás es ser un hombre!- grito tomando a Kichiro y abrazándolo

Elfman- el hombre Elfman te reconoce desde ahora como un ¡hombre!-

Kichiro- ha... hai- dijo todo apachurrado

Lisanna- Elf-nichan eso no se hace, ¿verdad Mira-ne?-

Mira- el señor Kichiro es nuestro invitado Elfman hay que tratarlo con confianza pero no con tanta- dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente

Kichiro- mejor nos apresuramos antes de que los hambrientos se coman toda una tienda- dijo levantándose sacudiendo su ropa

Macao- ¡vamos, nuevo!, te enseñare como ver sus pechos sin que ella se de cuenta- dijo el viejo montado a su espalda

Kichiro- disculpe pero yo no quiero eso-

Wakaba- me vas a decir que no- dijo bajando a Macao

Romeo- papá me decepcionas- dijo el joven viendo como su padre incitaba a ser como el

Macarov- oh vamos, me vas a decir que no quieres verlas, ese día incluso Fried se quedo como un terco viendo sus pechos-

Fried- en mi defensa, hipnotizaban por lo tanto yo...-

Evegreen- huy Fried no sabia eso de ti- dijo burlona mente

Kichiro- ¿enserio así de grandes son?- dijo con la nariz sangrando

Wakaba- eran "enormes", si solo hubieras estado allí-

Macarov- pero cree me que el va a estar mas allá ji ji ji-

Mira- ¿a que se refiere maestro?-

Macarov- oh nada, nada-

todos los demás se fueron de las gradas a seguirnos

**en una cantina**

Happy- pescado-

Natsu- carne-

yo- comida-

los tres al mismo tiempo- ¡es hora de comer!-

los tres entramos a un pequeño restaurante con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado mirando las comidas que estaban en una vitrina

Natsu- que se apresure tu novio que tengo hambre- dijo impaciente

Happy- ¡aye!- dijo el gato igual

yo- bueno, mejor buscamos una mesa- recomendé mientras miraba a los lados y encontré una mesa

yo- miren chicos, vamos antes de que alguien la tome primero-

los tres nos sentamos en la mesa y un chico con el pelo negro se acerco

chico- hola señores, ¿en que les puedo servir?- pregunto un poco extrañado de Happy

Natsu- no podemos pedir nada hasta que lleguen los demás- dijo recostado a la mesa

chico- bien, me llaman si me necesitan- dijo para así retirarse

yo- hey Natsu, aquí entre nosotros, ¿quien te gusta?, y me vas a responder por qué yo se todo-

Natsu- si sabes todo ¿por qué no sabes quien me gusta?-

yo- es que no se especifica bien, yo creo que te gusta Lucy pero no quieres romperle el corazón a Lisanna porque cuando eran pequeños ella dijo que quería casarse contigo, además incluso a mi de da escalofríos en pensar que hará Elfman, pero en fin la decisión es tuya-

Natsu- ¡eres una psíquica!- grito aterrado

Happy- ¡aye!-

yo- no, en fin, tengo sed-

- ¿un trago de agua?- dijo una voz

yo- ¿eh?, Kichiro gracias- dije viendo que tenía un vaso con agua y una rodaja de limón

Natsu- oye si que se tardaron, ¿por qué no me trajiste una a mi?-

Mira- ya ya Natsu, el ordeno todo en poco tiempo- dijo la chica de cabello blanco

- ¡hombre!-

Natsu y yo- ¡Elfman!-

Lisanna- Natsu, si que corren rápido, oh hola me llamo Lisanna-

yo- hola Lisanna-chan, un gusto, los hermanos albinos, se parecen un poco a Inuyasha-

Lisanna- ¿quien es ese?-

yo- ha... bueno, un día conocí a un hombre que creo a un personaje que se llamaba Inuyasha y tenia el pelo blanco-

Mira- eso lo explica-

Kichiro- nuestro pedido se acerca, a sentarse todos- dijo sentándose en una silla

los demás se sentaron y el pobre mesonero trajo una montaña de comida

que si "pollo, carne, pescado, arroz, pasta, sopa, pan, ensalada, tallarines y muchas otras cosas mas"

yo- ¡wow!, esto es muchas comida- dije mirando toda la mesa repleta

Natsu- mejor así- dijo devorando casi todo

Happy- aye- dijo el gato con un pescado en la boca

Charle- gracias por pedir un poco de te joven- dijo tomando una taza de te

Lucy- hay chicos... ¡maestro!- grito al ver al viejo con Wakaba y Macao tomando en una esquina

Erza- maestro eso no se hace, oh pastel- dijo viendo un pastel de cereza- oh muchas gracias Kichiro tu gesto demuestra confianza ante todos- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos dramáticamente

Mira- valla, valla, ji ji- dijo riendo con unos palillos para comer


	17. Chapter 17

**el reencuentro final**

Wendy- ¿alguien a visto a Lili?, no lo veo desde hace tiempo- pregunto

Lucy- ahora que preguntas... creo que lo vi la última vez en el campo, creo que repetía "Gajeel donde estas"- dijo con los palillos en su boca

- ¡chicos vengan de inmediato!- se escucho la voz gruesa de Lili

Levi- ¡Lili!, ¿que sucede?-

Lili- Gajeel... el... esta- dijo traumatizado

Levi- ¿que pasa?-

Lili- ¡encontré a Gajeel en un túnel debajo del campo!- grito volando con sus alas

yo- Gajeel, ¡es verdad!, ¿como pude olvidarlo?, el esta debajo del campo de los juegos atrapado- dije parándome

todos- ¡¿como?!-

**en el campo de los juegos**

los cadáveres inundaban el túnel y figuras de dragones se veían

una persona estaba arrodillada al frente de un cadáver que al parecer tenía metal en el lomo, las patas y en la cabeza

Gajeel- no puede ser, esto no es posible- decía una y otra vez un pálido hombre

Gajeel- ¡Metalicana!- grito con todas sus fuerzas llorando

- ¡Gajeel!- se escucho una pequeña voz

Gajeel- Levi- pronuncio

Natsu- ¡¿que rayos es esto?!- dijo viendo a los alrededores

yo- un cementerio de... dragones- dije en voz baja

Wendy- no es verdad... Grandine- dijo viendo un cadáver de un dragón con plumas y con poca piel blanca

Lucy- no esto... es horrible- dijo con una mano en la boca

Natsu- Igneel- pronuncio al ver a uno enorme con poca piel roja

yo- todos los dragones están... muertos-

Kichiro- esperen... ¿que esta pasando?- pregunto al ver a los cadáveres brillar cada quien con su color

las pieles de los tres dragones se regeneraron por completo

Gajeel- ¿que esta pasando?- pregunto acercándose a Metalicana

Natsu- Igneel-

Wendy- Grandine-

Grandine- Wendy, estoy utilizando mis últimas fuerzas para decir el adiós- se escucho la voz de la dragona y su cuerpo se movía con un algunas lastimaduras

Wendy- Grandine... ¡Grandine!- dijo saltando al cuerpo de su madre

Grandine- Wendy, te extrañe tanto mi pequeña-

Metalicana- Gajeel, hijo- se escucho la voz de el dragón mientras movía la cabeza

Gajeel- ¡padre!, por fin te veo padre- dijo el joven caminado a el cuerpo de su padre

Metalicana- tanto tiempo hijo mio- dijo el dragón intentando levantarse

los dos se miraron fijamente y no pudieron soportar abrazarse

yo- esto... ¿es lo que debía pasar?- me pregunte

Natsu- Igneel- dijo viendo el cuerpo de su padre adoptivo

Igneel- Natsu, por fin puedo ver tu rostro una vez mas- dijo el dragón alzando la cabeza

Natsu- ¡Igneel!- grito el chico con lágrimas en sus ojos, salio corriendo a el dragón y lo abrazo fuertemente en el cuello

Igneel- Natsu- dijo el dragón mirándolo

Natsu- ¡Igneel, no sabes cuanto tiempo te e buscado, después de tanto... por fin te vuelvo a ver!- grito el chico mirando a su padre

Wendy- ¿por qué nos abandonaron?-

Grandine- tuvimos que hacerlo para mantener el planeta a salvo-

Metalicana- una gran maldad se aproximaba hasta aquí, ninguno de nosotros los queríamos dejar-

Igneel- pero no tuvimos opción, Zeref fue la causa de nuestra muerte-

yo- Zeref-

Igneel- tuvimos que mantener a Zeref encerrada bajo nuestra fuerza pero un día no pudimos mas, dio batalla contra nosotros aquí y en cuanto morimos Zeref rondaba por todas partes pero... Natsu-

Natsu- si Igneel- dijo el chico

Igneel- cuando batallamos con Zeref ella repetía esto "buscare a mi hijo"-

Natsu- espera, ¿Zeref es mujer?-

Metalicana- si, se reconoce como el mago mas peligroso de todos pero en realidad es una maga-

Grandine- nos queda poco tiempo, con nuestras últimas fuerzas les entregamos nuestros poderes- los tres cuerpos de los dragones brillaron y una luz fue transferida a los dragones slayer

Metalicana- venzan a Zeref, les dejamos todo en sus manos-

Grandine- les deseamos suerte-

Igneel- este es el saiyonara Natsu-

decían los dragones mientras se descomponían

Natsu- no... ¡padre no te vallas!- grito pero ya era tarde, solo las cenizas de los cuerpos quedaron

Wendy- ¡Grandine!- grito con lágrimas en sus ojos

Gajeel- Me... Metalicana- dijo con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos

todos los miembros restantes miraban con tristeza la escena, tanto buscar para que después solo queden cenizas

yo- chicos,... ellos se despidieron- dije mirando a las cenizas esparcirse por todo el lugar

Natsu- Igneel, yo... te busque por tanto tiempo... y cuando por fin te veo tu ¡mueres!- grito cayendo de rodillas

Wendy- ¡Grandine!- solo lloraba la pequeña

- no te preocupes Wendy, ella te lo quiso decir así- se escucho una voz

Wendy- Poluska- dijo la niña tras limpiarse las lágrimas

Poluska- ella me lo dijo comunicándose en mi mente, supe de inmediato que debía ir hasta aquí pero ya es muy tarde- dijo bajando la cabeza

Wendy- ella,... se despidió,... no la volveré a ver ¡jamas!- grito con desesperación cayendo arrodillada llorando

Poluska- Wendy ten sus enseñanzas en tu corazón y nuca las olvides, ella me dijo que te extrañaba y que no se iban a ir sin antes ver a sus hijos- dijo con cariño como toda una madre

Wendy- Poluska, desde que la conocí usted a sido mi Grandine, arigato... Grandine- dijo abrazando a Poluska

Poluska- Wendy, gracias a ti- dijo recibiendo el abrazo

yo- chicos, alegren se de haberse despedido- dije con suavidad

Gajeel volteo la cabeza con una sonrisa de cariño y no sádica como la que siempre tiene

Gajeel- sabia que mi padre se despediría, algún día- dijo frotando sus ojos contra su brazo derecho

Natsu- tienes razón Gajeel, he he, ese Igneel, espero que seas feliz papa- dijo el con su sonrisa de siempre

Lucy- Natsu- pronuncio con una sonrisa

yo- bien echo chicos, así se hace-

Natsu- aye, pero... Zeref de mujer, ¿por qué repetía?, buscare a mi hijo- dijo pensando

Levi- y lo mas importante ¿como es?-

Natsu- ¡oh ya se!, preguntemos le a Ambar, ¡ella es psíquica!- dijo señalándome

yo- ¿yo?, ajem no, solo se que es mujer y que... vio a Gerall la última vez-

Erza- ¿Gerall?- pronuncio alterada

yo- si... si, fue la última vez que supe de el- dije sin pronunciar mas

Lucy- no se sabe de el desde hace tiempo... creo que desde que Natsu le gano a los dragones gemelos- dijo con el dedo índice en el labio

Gajeel- mejor volvemos a el gremio, en realidad, pasar unos días sin comer es muy cansado- dijo caminado a la salida

Gajeel- vamos Lili, no me quiero volver a montarme en ese carro de túnel- dijo inflando sus mejillas de solo pensar en el carro en donde callo

Lili- si Gajeel- dijo convocando sus alas y tomando a Gajeel por las manos

**bueno quise poner esta parte porque tanto a mi como a muchos les intrigo la final y no se supo que paso por lo tanto yo cree mi propio final pero ya veremos todos lo que esta creando Hiro Mashima ¡mi héroe!, sayonara, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	18. Chapter 18

**pasándose por tu hermano**

ya estando en el gremio

Macarov- Gajeel, cuanto tiempo- dijo al chico de pircing que no le prestaba atención porque comía de todo "arroz, carne, sopa y como era de esperarse metal"

Gajeel- hablar mas tarde, estoy comiendo- dijo tragando de todo

Levi- tanto tiempo sin comer debe ser doloroso-

Lili- no importa el tiempo que paso sin comer porque tanto el como yo somos los mas fuertes-

Gajeel- así es Lili ge he he, por eso eres mi gato- río alzando a su gato por debajo de los brazos

por lo tanto todas las personas disfrutaban de la compañía mutua de los demás

yo- conque eso es lo que pasa con la serie... o sera porque estoy yo aquí- me dije a mi misma mientras miraba a mis alrededores

Kiciro- vamos disfruta, todos lo están pasando genial- dijo saliendo de atrás

yo- Kichiro lo que pasa es que algo me incomoda un poco, te dije que no soy de este mundo y que este mundo es una serie de entretenimiento allá pero el creador no termino la serie, creo que yo estoy alterando un poco la historia- dije mirando todo a mi alrededor

Kichiro- oh, pero ahora todo esta bien ¿no?-

yo- claro, solo que me inquieta un poco, pero ya todo esta bien- dije con una sonrisa (igual a la de Natsu)

Kichiro- ahora que lo pienso te pareces tanto a Natsu-san- dijo mirándome

Lucy- oh hola chicos, ¿que hacen?- pregunto hiendo hacía nosotros

yo- hola Lucy, solo estábamos hablando de lo que paso hoy-

Lucy- muy interesante, pero bueno, oye te pareces mucho a Natsu así-

yo- creo que si, ya me imagino con el pelo corto y con voz de hombre ha ha- reí con solo pensarlo

Kichiro- ha ha si te haces pasar por el sería muy chistoso ha- dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos de risa

yo- te apuesto a que me hago pasar por el y no se dan cuenta-

Lucy- no te creo, sería gracioso verte así-

yo- pues se los demostrare voy a hablar con el, voy a decir que me voy a hacer pasar por el- dije mientras me acercaba a una mesa con muchos platos de comida en donde un Dragneel comía muy rápido

Lucy- valla que tiene una personalidad única- decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Kichiro- si pero eso es lo mas interesante de ella-

Lucy- y valla que es hermosa, debería de posar en la revista semanal en traje de baño- dijo pensando en como me vería

Kichiro- se vería bien- dijo con sangre en la nariz y con la cabeza caliente

**con Natsu y conmigo**

yo- oye Natsu, ¿te importa si me hago pasar por ti un tiempo?- pregunte

Natsu- no me importa- dijo mientras comía

yo- bueno, te tengo unas condiciones, primero: tienes que usar una camisa por debajo de tu chaleco, segundo: intenta no decir que me estoy haciendo pasar por ti y tres: por nada del mundo digas en donde estoy, me reuniré contigo en tu casa por la noche- dije mirándolo a la cara

Natsu- hai, hai, no te preocupes- dijo dejando de comer

yo- hoy nos reuniremos a la medía noche, que nadie se entere ¿me escuchaste?-

yo me fui a donde estaban Lucy y Kichiro y les dije

yo- ha, ya tengo todo planeado, les doy una semana para que vean que me puedo hacer pasar por Natsu- dije con confianza

yo- pero primero, Lucy me prestas a Cancer un momento-

Kichiro- no quiero que te cortes el cabello- pidió pero Lucy ya había invocado a Cancer

yo- ya es tarde, cuando me retan yo lo hago, ¡no me voy a rendir!- grite alzando los brazos

Cancer- señorita ¿que le puedo hacer?-ebi- pregunto el extraño cangrejo

yo- quiero que me hagas el peinado de Natsu- dije apuntando con el dedo a Natsu

Cancer- ¿seguro que quiere eso?-ebi- dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente

Kichiro- no puedo ver- dijo tapando sus ojos con su brazo derecho

un minuto después

Cancer- ya esta listo-ebi- dijo dándome un espejo

yo- ¡wow!, si me parezco mucho a Natsu, arigato Cancer- dije sobando mi nuevo cabello

Lucy- ¡Natsu 2!- grito al verme

Natsu- ¿hug?- volteo la cabeza y se quedo con la boca abierta al verme

yo- ¿vieron?, si me puedo hacer pasar por Natsu, ya verán nadie sabrá cuando es Natsu y cuando no- dije con risa

Kichiro- ¿eh?- dijo quitando su bazo

Kichiro- oye Natsu-san ¿sabes en donde esta mi novia?- dijo viéndome

yo- oh no lo se, ¡soy yo!- grite mostrándome

Kichiro- ¿eh?, ¡¿pero que te paso?!- pregunto viendo mi nuevo estilo

yo- te lo dije, de ahora en adelante soy Natsu, nos vemos- salí del gremio dejando a todos boca abierta

entre a una tienda de ropa juvenil y compre dos camisas iguales del mismo color y misma talla

yo- hi hi hi, ahora solo falta eliminar estos pechos- reí mientras apretaba mis pechos

entre a un lugar en donde los hombres entrenaban

yo- hola chicos, me pueden ayudar en algo- dije llamando la atención

un hombre no tan fornido pero con músculos se me acerco- ¿en que le puedo ayudar?, señorita-

yo- quisiera que me pusiera esta cinta muy pero muy apretada hasta que cubra por completo mis pechos- dije ofreciendo una enorme cinta blanca de casi 7 metros

chico- ¿por qué quiere eso?- pregunto con una gota de sudor en su frente

yo- ¿uh?, bueno hice un reto y yo tengo que hacerme pasar por un hombre por un tiempo- dije dándole la cinta- ahora por favor ponga la cinta- dije casi en forma de orden

chico- s... si- el tomo la cinta y la fue envolviendo en mis pechos hasta que se borraron

yo- gracias- me puse la camisa y cambie mi forma de hablar a la de Natsu- ¿me veo como un hombre?- dije haciendo una pose de hombre

chico- si muy hombre- dijo aun con la gota de sudor en la frente

yo- bien, ya verán que yo puedo hacerme pasar por Natsu- dije con mi voz normal

chico- pero con ese cabello no- dijo mirando mi cabello

yo- ha no, eso no es problema, bueno me voy- salí de el lugar

entre a la casa de Natsu muy sigilosa y me dije- desde que estoy aquí me siento mas hábil, mas fuerte, mas activa, casi como Natsu- y justo en ese instante el pelo rosado entraba a su casa

Natsu- ¿quien iba a pensar que Ambar hubiera querido convertirse en mi otro yo?- se dijo a si mismo

yo- Natsu, mira traigo una camisa para que crean que somos los mismos- dije yo con una camisa marrón de tiras gruesas en mis manos

Natsu- ¿cuando llegaste?- pregunto asustado

yo- hace como un minuto-

Natsu- ¿que te hiciste?, ¿que paso con tus pechos?- pregunto al darse cuenta de que prácticamente ya no tenía

yo- ¡siguen aquí tonto!, bueno el caso es que de ahora en adelante los dos usaremos esta ropa ¿cachas?- dije quitando su chaleco y poniendo la camisa

Natsu- si, me parece extraño verte así, te ves como un completo hombre-

yo- y mira lo bien que te imito, ejem...(voz de Natsu), ¿como me escucho?, seguro que como un hombre pero en fin, yo se que cuando me dirija a Gray tengo que llamarlo hielito o cualquier otra cosa que lo insulte-

Natsu- ¡sugoi!, te pareces tanto a mi- dijo impresionado el chico

yo- si, mañana te presentaras tu, no digas nada de mi, me la voy a pasar recorriendo la ciudad como ¡un hombre! (voz normal) ji ji ji ji ji- reí con mi voz normal

Natsu- cuenta conmigo Am... Natsu ha ha- de despidió abrazándome con su brazo derecho

me fui a una tienda en donde compre comida desechable y me fui a una casa abandonada y me monte en el techo

yo- toda una vida de un hombre- dije practicando mi voz de Natsu

tome una caja con tallarines de carne

yo- oh tallarines, es mi momento de probarlo- abrí la caja y tome uno de esos palillos (me era difícil comer con esos palillos)

yo- bueno, hasta mañana a mi misma... digo mismo- corregí

me dormí encima de el gastado techo hasta que me desperté con un amargado sol que me fastidiaba la noche

yo- ash, bueno hoy comienza mi día como hombre por la ciudad- dije saltando del techo a el suelo

lo mas extraño fue que en ves de saltar normal, salte con piruetas en el aire

yo- pero que extraño, bueno ¿que hago primero?, oh ya se, voy a... a..., bueno ya sabré que hacer- me dije a mi misma

fui caminando como un adolescente varón

yo- ¿que hago?, ¿uh?, je je je, voy a ver como me va con mi encanto juvenil- me dije viendo a un grupito de chicas

me acerque a ellas como si fuera de pasada y me puse a jugar

yo- hola chicas, lindo día ¿no?- pregunte con voz mas pacifica (y de hombre)

una chica con el cabello violeta y con los ojos negros

chica- hola joven, el día esta perfecto- dijo mirando a el cielo

yo- es vedad- dije mirando a donde ella miraba

otra chica con el cabello rubio y ojos azules dijo- que color mas exótico, ¿lo tiñes?- pregunto tomando mi cabello

yo- no, nazi con este color- dije soltando su mano de mi cabello

otra mujer con el cabello de color marrón y ojos amarillos

chica- ¿se puede saber con quien hablamos?-

yo- pues con... (cambie mi forma de hablar a la normal) Kohaku ji ji ji- dije tapándome la boca

todas las chicas se quedaron boca abierta al verme hablar así

yo- ¿que pasa?, ¿tengo algo en la cara?- dije mientras me ponía las manos en la cara

chica con pelo violeta- ¿que... que eres tu?- pregunto aun con la boca abierta

yo- ha pues soy una chica, me disfrace de hombre para una apuesta, y ahora se que ¡si funciona!- grite con los brazos en alto

me fui corriendo dejando humo por todas partes hasta que me detuve a reír en un banco

yo- ji he ji ja ha ha, ¿me pregunto como le ira a Natsu?-

**en el gremio**

Natsu- bien, ¿tengo que ponerme esta camisa a juro?- se pregunto poniéndose la camisa

Happy- oye Natsu, ¿que haces con esa camisa?- pregunto el gato

Natsu- ha es un regalo que me dio Ambar- dije poniéndose el chaleco

Happy- bien Natsu, seguro Lucy y los chicos nos están esperando- dijo el gato en dirección a la salida

Natsu- aye Happy- dijo siguiéndolo

llegaron a el gremio muy normales como siempre solo que Natsu traía la camisa

Lucy- hola chicos, ¿y esa camisa Natsu?-

Natsu- es un regalo- dijo recordando lo que le dije

Lucy- ¿un regalo?, ¿de quien?-

Natsu- de alguien- dijo

entro a el gremio recibiendo preguntas de todos y ingeniando respuestas que concuerden

**conmigo**

yo- ya se me esta haciendo aburrido esto- dije caminado agachada (estilo Natsu)

un hombre esta diciendo encima de una gran piedra

hombre- ¿quien es capas de domar a el toro mecánico?, quien sea capas de hacerlo tendrá 5000 jel(si es que así se escribe)

yo- ¡yo!, ¡yo!, ¡yoooo!- grite emocionada pero con mi voz de mujer

todos se me quedaron viendo raro y me incomodo mucho eso

yo- digo... (voz de Natsu) yo iré- dije como si fuera un hombre pero de casualidad venían pasando los amigos de Kichiro y también quisieron montarse

Toru- ¡ha ha!, ¿que te parece?, te dije que íbamos a encontrar algo con que divertirnos- dijo el chico mientras caminaba a el toro

Hisoka- si Toru, ¿oh?, mira a ese chico de pelo rosado de allá... espera ¿no es esa chica con la que se la pasa Kichiro?- pregunto poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo

Toru- si lo es, ¡oye tu!- me grito desde donde estaba

yo- ¿eh?- pregunte volteando la cabeza a verlo

Toru- ¡tu la del pelo rosado!- volvió a gritar me

yo- ¡rayos!, no puede ser cierto- me dije a mi misma partiendo a correr


	19. Chapter 19

**¡hombre!**

Hisoka- ¡no espera!- grito corriendo hacía mi

yo me oculte detrás de un callejón y ellos se detuvieron justo a el lado pero no me veían

Toru- no puede ser, pero ¿notaste algo raro en ella?-

Hisoka- ¿como que?-

Toru- pues que ya no tenía pechos o que tenía el pelo muy corto- dijo mirando a los lados

Hisoka- no me fije mucho en eso pero creo que si-

yo salí de donde estaba y me puse en frente de ellos (con voz de Natsu)

yo- ¿que quieren?- dije sería

Toru- ¡ha!, pero si es un hombre- dijo mirando fijamente

yo- ¡pues claro que soy un hombre!, ¿que creían?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

Hisoka- veo que no es quien buscamos-

yo- tch, ya tengo que esperar a que terminen el toro mecánico solo porque ustedes me lo arruinaron-

Toru- pero que extraño color tiene ese chico, con ese color no se parece un hombre-

yo- ¡¿que dijiste?!, yo soy un hombre, es un masculino color rosado claro- dije tomándolo de la camisa

Toru- si como no- dijo sarcásticamente

yo- es verdad, soy un hombre y se los puedo demostrar... ¿que estoy diciendo?, tengo que ir a ver como le va a ese rosadito- dije soltándolo

Toru- te reto, tendrás que hacer todas las cosas varoniles que te digamos o si no tienes que... comer aceite de pescado- dijo sacando una botella con aceite de bacalao

Hisoka- este es el mas concentrado Toru, ¿estas seguro?- pregunto viendo la botella

yo- ¡acepto!, nadie me reta y se sale con la suya-

Toru- bien sigue nos- dijo caminando

yo los seguí hasta un lugar en donde las mujeres bailaban

Toru- si eres hombre, tienes que besar a una mujer- dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas

Toru- yo iré primero para que veas-

Hisoka- oh no por favor, ¿por qué siempre que sucede esto trae a los mas jóvenes?- lamento el chico

yo- ¿besar a una mujer?- dije aterrada (¿yo lesbiana?, ¡ni aunque exista la forma de que los homosexuales tengan hijos sin inseminación!)

Hisoka- ¿que te pasa?- pregunto viéndome

yo- es solo que...¡nada!, ¡si me retan yo lo hago!- trague saliva- aunque tenga que besar a una chica-

Toru izo una señal para que vea y los dos nos quedamos viendo como besaba a una mujer de pelo rojo

Hisoka- si su novia lo ve lo va a matar-

yo- cree me que si sucede eso yo lo mato- dije llena de ira en solo pensar a Kichiro hacer eso

Hisoka- ¿de que hablas?, bueno, la persona que el a traído y no han echo lo que dice es un chico que se llama Kichiro, debes de haber oído hablar de el-

yo- si... es un chico de pelo rojo oscuro ¿verdad?-

Hisoka- si, lo tajo solo una vez pero el se retracto, nunca a tenido novia pero últimamente esta con una chica parecida a ti, creo que es su novia- dijo mirando al suelo

yo- ¿que te pasa?- pregunte

Hisoka- es solo que yo nuca e tenido una novia, Toru ya tiene desde hace dos años y incluso Kichiro que no habla con nadie tiene una- dijo

yo- no te preocupes, algún día la conseguirás, solo tienes que esperar- dije con voz mas calmada pero lo que pasa es que se me salio la voz de mujer

Hisoka- ¿eh?, oye... tu voz, tu eres una mujer- dijo dándose cuenta de la verdad

yo le tape la boca- escucha no digas nada de esto, me retaron a hacerme pasar por un chico y yo nunca niego un reto por lo tanto me disfrace y me corte el pelo, yo soy la novia de Kichiro- dije destapando su boca

Hisoka- pero... pero... tu, te retaron a besar a una mujer- dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente

yo- lo se, lo se, pero tengo una idea, solo tenemos que emborrachar a Toru y después cuando se desmalle le decimos que yo bese a una mujer-

Hisoka- no te lo recomiendo, Toru soporta muy bien el alcohol-

yo- pues entonces... no tengo opción- dije bajando mucho la mirada

y justo en ese instante Toru venía hacia nosotros

Toru- ¿vieron eso?, fue un reconocimiento de mi masculinidad, ahora has lo tu- dijo jalándome

yo- no... espera...- decía yo pero ya era muy tarde, Toru me puso a mitad de una mesa de bar

Toru- chicas el es... disculpa ¿cual es tu nombre?-

yo- ¿yo?, me... me ... me llamo Ryu- dije acordándome que dragón en japones es Ryu

Toru- bien Ryu, chicas el dice ser un hombre por eso una de ustedes que quiera ofrecerse a besar a este chico que de un paso al frente- dijo mirándome

yo- no por favor (dije con voz de mujer)...¿que dije?- dije tapándome la boca

Toru- ¿que tipo mas raro? ¿eres un hombre?-

yo no aguante mas esto de estar en un bar y besar a una mujer, me monte encima de la mesa y dije con mi voz normal

yo- yo no soy un hombre, me estoy haciendo pasar por uno, yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa pero besar a una mujer ¡ni de chiste!- grite mirando a Toru

Toru- ¡¿eres una mujer?!- grito con los ojos en blanco

yo- ¡claro que si lo soy!, solo me invente eso de ser un hombre porque quería pasar el día tranquila pero gracias a ti no pude, ¡extraño a mi Kichiro, el siempre esta conmigo pero por culpa de esa tonta apuesta tengo que esperar para verlo!, ¡Kichiro!- grite bajando de la mesa

Toru- ¡tu eres la chica con la que se la pasa el!- dijo con el dedo índice apuntándome

yo- ¡si lo soy!, y gracias por ser tan abierto, ¡le diré a tu novia lo que estabas haciendo!-

Toru- si tu ni siquiera sabes en donde esta-

yo- oh si lo se, mi olfato me dice que esta al cruzar la calle, te vas a llevar una bofetada por parte de ella ¡ha ha ha!- reí mientras salia corriendo a cruzar la calle y me encontré con una mujer de cabello morado casi rosada

yo- ¡oye tu!, ¡la del cabello morado!- grite corriendo hacía ella

mujer- ¿eh?- volteo la cabeza y me tropecé con ella

yo- ¡tu novio te monto los cachos chama!- grite batuque andola

mujer- ¡Toru!- grito alterada viendo como su novio venía corriendo a toda velocidad

Toru- ¡Eimi!- grito corriendo cómicamente

yo- ni se te ocurra mentir le con tus sucias mentiras- acuse parándome y apuntándolo

Eimi- ¿Toru que sucede?- pregunto levantándose

yo- el es un mujeriego, pervertido que se la pasa besando a cada mujer que se encuentra, ¡incluso quiso que yo besara a una mujer y beso a una para demostrarlo!- grite formando un puño con mi mano derecha

Toru- Eimi, yo solo...- no dijo mas porque yo tenía razón

Eimi- oye chico, ¿es verdad eso que dices?- dijo como toda una diabla

Toru- Eimi perdona me- dijo aterrado

yo- es la mera verdad, hace justo un momento lo vi- dije pero lo mas extraño fue que en todo el tiempo que estuve hablando lo hice con voz de hombre

Eimi- ¡dos años de relación se fueron a la basura!- grito con el típico fondo de fuego

Toru- no es verdad- dijo arrodillado

Eimi- ¡sabes lo ilusionada que estuve todo el tiempo!, ¡eres un bastardo!- grito dándole una gran cachetada que le dejo la marca roja

Eimi- esto se termino- dijo, pero entonces se acerco a mi seductora mente y me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara- pero en cambio tu si pareces un chico fiel- dijo con brillos en sus ojos

yo- ejem, soy una mujer si me disculpa- dije con sudor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo (pero lo dije con voz de hombre)

Eimi- hay no te creo, si no en donde están tus pechos- dijo alejándose de mi

yo- pues... están cubiertos si suelto esta cinta se van a caer- dije pero ahora con mi voz

Eimi- que pena, en cambio contigo, mas tarde tendrás tu castigo Toru- dijo mirando a su ¡ex-novio!

Y largándose muy lejos

Toru- Eimi, ¡tu!- dijo mirándome

yo- ni se te ocurra decir nada, si a mi me pasara eso haría lo mismo- dije dando la vuelta

Toru- no me importa que seas mujer, ¡pagaras lo que me has echo!- dijo intentando darme un golpe

- ¿con que no te importa que sea mujer eh?... Toru- se escucho una voz de atrás de el

Toru- ¿que?, auch- dijo al recibir un impacto de un fuerte golpe en su cara

**ni hao mina, o porsiacaso (hola a todos), este capitulo lo quise escribir por complacerme si no es molestia, bueno: Toru lo a dejado su novia y alguien lo golpeo por meterse conmigo ¡ji ji! (estilo Michael Jackson) hasta luego**


	20. Chapter 20

**un día con tu novio**

yo- ¡Kichiro!- grite al ver quien me defendió

Kichiro- creí que tenías mas decencia Toru- movió la cabeza para mirarme

Kichiro- Ambar- pronuncio para ir a abrazarme

yo- ¿como me encontraste?- pregunte extrañada

Kichiro- te estuve buscando durante todo el día, no se en que pensé al dejarte sola- dijo abrazándome mas pero el tenía su forma normal

Hisoka- ¿Kichiro?- dijo el chico de pelo azul que venía a unos cinco metros de atrás

Toru- desgraciado,... esa sucia me hizo romper con mi novia- dijo con los ojos cerrados pero se llevo una sorpresa

yo- ¡¿a quien le dices sucia?!- grite teniendo la atención de todas las personas que pasaban

Toru- ¿quien... mejor dicho que eres?- pregunto levantándose

Kichiro- soy Kichiro, ella solo defendía a una mujer que no estaba enterada de las cosas que has echo Toru- dijo con voz y cara seria

Hisoka- ¿que te paso?- pregunto acercándose

Kichiro- no me paso nada, Toru has demostrado caer muy bajo intentando retar a una mujer... y no a una simple mujer, ¡es mi novia!- grito fuertemente mirando con unos ojos penetrantes

Toru- ¿tu novia?- dijo jalándose el cabello

Kichiro- vamos, ¡pelea!- grito poniendo una pose de ataque

Toru- ¿como es posible que te allás convertido así por una mujer?- dijo tomando otra pose de ataque

Kichiro- es posible porque yo si estoy enamorado y no soy su novio por conveniencia, conocí a Eimi y te conozco a ti, ¡tu solo la querías porque tenía dinero!- dijo dando el primer golpe

Toru- ¡silencio!- dijo dando un golpe con el brazo derecho

Kichiro- ¡solo le querías por ser la hija de una familia rica!, ¡creí que eras mas que eso Toru!- grito esquivando el ataque

Toru- ¡no hables mas!- grito mientras le daba un golpe en la cara dejándole sangre

yo- ¡Kichiro!- grite preocupada

Kichiro- y incluso quisiste golpear a mi novia, ¡no te perdonare jamas!- grito con ira

se encorvo y sus alas salieron rompiendo su camisa, sus colmillos se afilaron mucho y sus ojos emanaban enojo

Kichiro- ¡nadie se mete con mi novia!- dijo resaltando la última palabra, tomo a Toru de la camisa y lo lanzo a el aire con una patada en el estomago y movió sus alas para entonces volar

Toru no tubo oportunidad de dar nada por todos los golpes y patadas que le daba Kichiro pero entonces el se detuvo y lo dejo en el suelo

Hisoka- ¡Toru!- grito al ver a su amigo en el suelo con sangre y a un Kichiro mirando con rabia a el cuerpo en el suelo

Kichiro- ¡Toru!... lo siento- dijo para entonces caer desmallado

yo- ¡Kichiro!- grite para entonces respaldarlo

las alas se guardaron en su cuerpo nuevamente y sus colmillos se disminuyeron de tamaño

Hisoka- ¿que acaba de pasar?- pregunto confundido

yo- mejor los llevamos a un hospital o a algo- dije abrazando en el suelo a Kichiro

los dos tomamos sus cuerpos, Hisoka se llevo a Toru pero yo lleve a Kishiro a su casa

duro desmallado hasta las noche así que me dio tiempo de ir a mi casa y buscar ropa, me quería quedar el tiempo que sea posible hasta que se recupere

yo me encontraba sentada en su cama a el lado de el quien estaba al frente de mi

yo- tengo que quitarme esta cinta, me esta apretando- me dije quitándome la camisa pero no me di cuenta de que el ya estaba despertando y me solté la cinta

el vio a mis pechos rebotar por un largo rato y disimulo estar desmallado

yo- así esta mejor, hoy si que pase un día agitado, creo que no podre seguir con la apuesta, me corte el pelo para nada- me dije mientras me quitaba las demás ropa y quedaba solo en ropa interior pero la de abajo pues no me había puesto un sostén

yo- ¿en donde deje ese pijama?- me agache y deje mi parte trasera en la cara "inconsciente" de Kichiro

yo- ¡ya lo encontré!... ¡KYA!- dije al sentir una mano tocar mi trasero

Kichiro- es tan suave, como un algodón- dijo en voz baja con los ojos cerrados

yo- ¡pervertido!- grite tapándome los pechos

Kichiro- ¿eh?... ¡Ambar!- grito al darse cuenta de lo que hacía

yo- ¿en que pensabas?- pregunte cubriéndome con una sabana de el de color dorada

Kichiro- ¿que haces desnuda?, ¿cuando llegaste?, ¿como llegue aquí?, ¿donde esta Toru?- dijo refiriéndose a el "que, cuando, como y donde"

yo- creí que estabas desmallado, llegue hace como cinco horas, te desmallaste y te traje, esta en el hospital o en su casa- respondí en orden

Kichiro- ¡lo siento mucho!- dijo sentándose en su cama

yo- mejor salgo un momento para cambiarme, queda te aquí- dije saliendo de el cuarto y buscando ropa que me traje, entre a un cuarto que tenía la luz apagada

prendí la luz y solté la ropa que tenía

yo- ¡¿que es esto?!- dije impresionada

puras imágenes mías pintadas

una: yo sentada en una piedra abrazando mis piernas con una sonrisa

otra: yo con un vestido de seda con el pulgar en alto

otra: ¿una yo con un traje negro atrevido con un látigo en la mano? Encima de una piedra con un fondo de fuego

otra: una yo de color azul claro con orejas largas y ropa extraña con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados

y la mas romántica de todas: un corazón echo de flores con Kichiro y conmigo abrazados

yo- pero... ¿que es todo esto?- pregunte al ver las imágenes una por una

Kichiro- son... mi pasa tiempo- dijo saliendo desde atrás

yo- pintar- dije yo viendo las imágenes

Kichiro- disculpa esa en donde sales con el látigo, no sabía que estaba haciendo cuando la termine-

yo- ¿y esa?- pregunte señalando la última

Kichiro- la pinte ayer en cuanto vine-

yo- es hermosa- dije mirándolo y olvidándome que estaba desnuda y que tenía solo la braga

Kichiro- Ambar... estas desnuda- dijo mirando a otro lado muy ruborizado

yo- ¡ya se me olvido!, sal un momento- dije sin moverme ni un pelo pero ruborizada

el salio de el cuarto y me dio tiempo de cambiarme apropiadamente

yo- creo que ya no siento tanta pena cuando me ven desnuda- dije sin pensar

Kichiro- ¡¿ya estas lista?!- pregunto desde afuera

yo- hai, hai- dije abriendo la puerta

Kichiro- lamento lo que paso hace un momento, creo que te vas a quedar aquí por hoy y ninguno de los dos hemos comido por lo tanto hice algo de comida- dijo mostrando una mesa con dos platos con pasta y carne junto con una botella de vino

yo- gracias, ¿dure mucho tiempo?, ¿o es que cocinas rápido?- pregunte mientras me sentaba

Kichiro- duras mucho, pero en fin, por favor come- dijo sentándose

los dos comimos y en cuanto me dio sueño me dijo que me durmiera en su cama, me dio un poco de cosa porque el tubo que dormir en el suelo pero se veía feliz

**en el castillo**

Gerall- ¡ya basta de todo esto!- decía mientras los tubos insertaban un liquido negro

- un año y ya Gerall, Zeref esta muy cansada después de ser prisionera durante mucho tiempo, solo tienes que resistir un año y después estarás libre- dijo el descarado hombre

Gerall- ¡deja ya toda tu locura!, ¿eres capas de hacer todo esto solo por gobernar el mundo?- dijo todo cansado

- si, solo espera, ese koe no se salvara de Zeref, ella sera muy feliz- dijo saliendo de el salón

Gerall- ella no quiere gobernar a el mundo... ella quiere a su hijo- dijo bajando la mirada

_**un mes después**_

Natsu-... y entonces yo pesque a un pes que tenía la cara de Lucy- dijo mientras comía una pierna de res

Happy- Natsu, no te creo para nada- dijo el gato con un pescado en la boca

Lucy- ¡¿y por qué un pescado tendría mi cara?!-

yo- yo no se, pero yo lo vi y si tenía tu cara- dije con un muslo de pollo en mi mano

Kichiro- ja ja ja, oye Natsu ¿enserio tenía la cara de Lucy?-

Natsu- si, era enorme y tenía una sonrisa de miedo-

Lucy- ¡urusae!-

Gray- Lucy, no te alteres, sabes que puede existir algo así- dijo el despreocupado chico con los pies montados en la mesa y sin camisa

Lucy- pero...¿por qué tenía que tener mi cara?-

yo- coincidencias de la vida-

Natsu- ¿crees que fuera coincidencia de la vida que tu estés aquí?-

yo- no lo se, creo que no, si les cuento la verdad es que se supone que tu estuvieras luchando con un dragón negro, que Lucy estuviera arrodillada cantando, que Levi estuviera escribiendo cartas como si fueran para Lucy y que todos estén muertos- dije acordándome de la final

Lucy- ¡¿muertos?!-

Kichiro- dragón negro- pronuncio

yo- ¿que pasa?-

Kichiro- es que... yo-

yo- creo que tiene que ser algo en secreto, pero bueno, ¿alguien a visto a Erza?-

Lucy- no desde que le dijiste que Zeref vio por última ves a Gerall-

yo- bueno, yo me voy a relajar un momento-

salí de el gremio y me senté en la orilla de el muelle

yo- mm... no me a crecido mucho el cabello desde que lo corte, ah, han pasado tantas cosas en este mes: Toru y Kichiro ya no se hablan, el gremio gano los juegos y se reconstruyo, lo mas extraño es que nada de lo que dice la serie a pasado todavía- me dije a mi misma

yo- desde hace mucho que no beso a Kichiro, hay beses que siento que quiero apachurrar lo conmigo, no hay nada de malo en que lo hagamos ¿o si?, bueno aquí no hay nada conque evitarlo además nos quedan 11 meses, el consejo ya decidió eso y yo no puedo hacer nada, que mas en unos meses lo vamos a hacer los dos ya lo decidimos, si las mujeres de 15 años lo pueden hacer ¿por qué yo no?-

me levante de el muelle, eran como las una de la tarde por lo tanto era la hora de que Kichiro entrara a trabajar

_**dos meses después**_

yo estaba en la casa de Kichiro, desde hace un mes me mude a vivir con el por lo tanto me fui a su casa

yo- ya son tres meses desde que llegue a aquí, extraño a mi familia pero bueno- me decía a mi misma mientras barría

la llave de la puerta fue abierta

Natsu- hola, ¿que haces?- dijo el chico mientras pasaba

yo- ¡no pases que estoy barriendo!- grite

Natsu- lo siento- dijo el descuidado chico

yo- deja las sandalias afuera si quieres pasar- dije mientras recostaba la escoba

el se quito las sandalias y entro

Natsu- quería avisarte que Mira te consiguió una sesión como modelo para la revista semanal-

yo- ¿enserio?, ¡bien!, espera un momento que casi termino- dije corriendo a cambiarme

Natsu- ¡wow!, esta casa esta de lujo- dijo el chico mirando a todos lados

yo salí de el cuarto con la ropa que me gustaba usar y un suéter (el que Natsu usa en el primer episodio)

los dos salimos hacía el gremio y me atendió Mira

Mira- hola chicos, me imagino que Natsu ya te contó lo de la sesión-

yo- hai, pero... ¿en donde va a ser la entrevista?- pregunte

Mira- el reportero Yung es nuevo en esto por lo tanto quiere que se haga en el estudio de la revista- dijo feliz

yo- ¿reportero Yung?-

Mira- si, esta por allí esperando- dijo mostrando a una mesa

las dos pasamos a la mesa mientras que Natsu se quedo hablando y mayormente peleando

Mira- joven Yung, ella ya esta aquí- dijo mirando a un chico como de 19 años con el cabello de color negro y ropa de reportero junto con unos ojos verdes

yo- ¡bueno!, me dijeron que usted me va a hacer una sesión de fotos- dije sonriendo

Yung- s...si, soy nu...nuevo pero creo... poder hacer mi trabajo- dijo un poco tímido

yo- no se preocupe para nada, yo haré todo lo que usted diga-

Mira- así es señor Yung, de todos modos ella es la patrocinadora de Fairy Tail-

Yung- bi...bien, por...por favor siga me- el se levanto todo tembloroso y camino a la salida

yo- desea me suerte Mira- dije mientras lo seguía


	21. Chapter 21

**soy la patrocinadora**

entramos a un lugar en donde habían muchas cámaras y fotos de mujeres y portadas de revistas

Yung- este es el lugar en donde se fabrica la revista semanal y... otras revistas- dijo el chico mientras caminaba en un pasillo mostrando las revistas

yo- ¡sugoi!, ¿eh?, ¿que hace esa revista allí?- pregunte al ver una revista en donde una mujer salía sin sostenes

Yung- am... bueno, algunas revistas son echas para patrocinar mas a su gremio, por ejemplo Mermail Hell (o como sea que se escriba), envío a algunas de sus integrantes para esa revista- dijo el chico

yo- no sabia nada de eso- dije yo

Yung- mire, mi jefe izo un acuerdo con su maestro y el dio permiso de tomarle... esas fotos- dijo cabeza baja

yo- ¡ese viejo pervertido ¿izo que?!- dije alocada

Yung- crea me que yo no le iba a tomar las fotos pero soy un suplente por lo tanto...-

yo- si Kichiro me ve así o si la gente me ve así sería una deshonra- dije al pensar verme así

Yung- pero tranquilice se, espera sentada aquí, yo voy a hablar con mi jefe para ver- dijo señalando una silla mientras entraba a una sala

yo- viejo no te salvaras de esta- dije enojada

un minuto después

yo- si e de naufragar en mi tormenta...- cantaba yo mega aburrida

Yung- señorita, mi jefe me dijo que todas las fotos de ahora en adelante van a ser normales...- dijo mirando una hoja

yo- ¡yu ju!- grite con emoción (estilo Homero Simpson)

Yung- pero como usted es la patrocinadora tendrá que hacer muchas cosas mas como: además de posar tendrá que ser jueza de todas las actividades de su gremio, además de tomarse una o dos fotografías para la revista. Eso dice mi jefe... si no es molestia- dijo metiendo la cabeza en la pagina

yo- bueno... creo que si, mejor me apresuro antes de que Kichiro llegue- me dije a mi misma

Yung- bien, siga me a esta sala... si usted gusta- dijo volteando a otro lado

yo- bueno- dije yo siguiéndolo

los dos entramos a una habitación muy blanca en donde una cámara apuntaba a una cortina

yo- fiu, mi primera cesión de fotos- dije yo

Yung- si, por allá se encuentran los vestidores... de vestir- dijo tomando la cámara

yo- gracias- dije

entre a un pequeño cuarto en donde habían muchas prendas y trajes de baño

yo- wow, que bonito- dije mirando un vestido rosado

yo- ¡una pregunta!, ¡¿tengo que usar traje de baño o vestido?!- pregunte mientras gritaba

Yung- ¡han!, digo... es en traje de baño... con ropa- dijo el chico desde afuera

yo- ¡a bueno!- grite mientras buscaba uno

salí de el pequeño cuarto con un traje de baño blanco que estaba junto

yo- ah, que linda me veo- dije yo mientras me miraba

Yung- ajem- dijo apenado- por... favor, valla hasta la cortina- dijo el tímido chico

yo- oh si... ¿crees que mi trasero se ve grande?- pregunte mientras me tocaba el trasero

Yung- ah, no se ve de un tamaño perfecto... si se puede decir- dijo apenado

yo- amigo ¿como piensas tener novia con esa actitud?- dije mientras caminaba a la cortina

me saque barias fotos con muchos trajes de baño y con mi ropa normal

Yung- bueno, ya esta listo se puede retirar- dijo agrupando las fotos

me fui a el gremio y me sorprendí

yo- ¡wow!, tan rápido están las fotos- dije viendo a mi alrededor

una cantina con la revista teniendo de portada mi imagen

folletos conmigo con la frase "Fairy Tail nunca se rinde y lo podemos demostrar"

¿tasas decorativas con mi imagen?

yo- bueno, así es el mundo de la magia- me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba a el "nuevo gremio"

Mira- buenos días, ¿como te fue?- me pregunto la pelo blanco en la puerta

yo- a pues hay, muchas fotos y poses-

Mira- me alegro mucho, por cierto Kichiro-kun la esta esperando- dijo con una sonrisa

yo- ¿Kichiro-kun?, bueno- entre a el gremio y justo como dijo el se encontraba en una mesa hablando con el "grupo" (Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Happy, Wendy y Charle)

yo- ¡chicos ya llegue!- grite moviendo la mano mientras caminaba

Natsu- ¡hola!- grito corriendo hacía mi

Kichiro- oye Natsu-san no le vallas a romper algo- dijo en forma de burla

Lucy- hay Natsu siempre siendo tan brusco- lamento la rubia

Erza- Natsu disculpa te ahora mismo- dijo la la pelo roja levantándose

Gray- ¡ya escuchaste ojos puntiagudos!- le dijo el ahora desnudo chico

Lisanna- Gray tu ropa-

Gray- ¡¿otra vez?!-

Natsu- ¡tu calla calzoncillo con patas!- le grito el pelo rosado

Wendy- ya chicos no hay que pelear- pidió la joven

Charle- no les hagas caso Wendy-

Happy- ¡aye!- grito el gato

yo- ya, ya, ¿como están?, ese reportero nuevo si que era tímido pero ¿que se va a hacer?-

Lucy- ¿nuevo reportero?-

yo- hai, creo que se llamaba Yung... si Yung- dije yo recordando el nombre

Kichiro- vi las imágenes en el gremio y quería ver si estabas aquí, pero no estabas por lo tanto te espere- dijo tomando una tasa de te

yo- ¡¿y esa tasa?!- dije viendo la tasa

Kichiro- ¿hug?, ha la estaban vendiendo allá afuera- dijo viendo la tasa

yo- ¿y acaso no pudiste comprar la que tenía ropa?- dije (la tasa: una imagen mía conmigo recostada en el suelo con un traje de baño muy corto de color azul oscuro y una frase que decía "te espero en el gremio")

Kichiro- la mayoría compraba de estas, lo extraño es que la mayoría que lo compraban eran hombres-

Max salio de por atrás- ¡¿no es obvio?!, la señorita aquí presente es una belleza sin igual, ya tenemos fondos para el gremio- dijo el chico con otra tasa (yo con un traje de baño de gato con la frase de Happy "aye señor" y una pose de gato)

yo- ¡oye Max!- dije tomando la tasa

Max- no me culpes, todos tienen una- dijo mostrando que todos los hombre tenían una tasa (incluyendo a Fried)

yo- ¡no puede ser!- grite llamando la atención

todos los hombres me rodearon por el grito que pegue

Macao- oh ojou-sama(si es que así se escribe), ¿me haría una pose?-

Wakaba- ¿como crees?, ella no te haría una pose-

Loki- señorita, ¿me permite una sesión?- ¿que hacía Loki si era un espíritu?

Kichiro se levanto de donde estaba y se abrió espacio hasta mi

Kichiro- ya dejen la todos- dijo el abriendo sus alas

yo- gracias-

Macao- ¿por que el nuevo nos lo arruina todo?- dijo el viejo cruzando los brazos

yo- ¡que no le digas nuevo!-

Kichiro- ya, me tengo que ir, solo venía a buscar a Ambar si no les importa- dijo el tomándome de la cintura

Macao- nuevo no lo arruines siempre, oh veo que aprendiste la técnica que te enseñe- dijo el viejo

yo- ¿que técnica?- dije mirándolo

Macao- le estas mirando los pechos, que caballero-

yo- ¡KYA!- grite yo tapándome y dándole una enorme cachetada

Loki- eso no es ser un caballero- lamento el pelo naranja

Kichiro- y esto me pasa por juntarme con viejos- dijo el sobando se cara

yo me fui del gremio y me quede en el patio sentada

yo- ese pervertido ¿como es posible que aprendió algo de Macao y Wakaba?- me dije yo enojada

me levante y entre a el gremio mas calmada

**hola: ya llevo 100 paginas ¡FIU!, pero en fin,... llevo mas que en mi otro fic, ¡chao!**


	22. Chapter 22

**mi noche de zakura**

Natsu- ji ji ji, pervertido- se reía salamander mirando a Kichiro señalándolo con un dedo

el se encontraba sentado en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y un aura oscura a su alrededor

Lucy- ya Natsu, ¡ha!, se me olvida que hoy es la noche de "zakura", después de siete años lo podre ver por fin- decía la chica rubia con humo en la nariz

yo- ¡los arboles que en la noche tienen color de arco iris!- dije yo recordando ese capitulo

Wendy- los arboles de cerezo ¡que lindo!- dijo la chica entrelazando sus dedos

Happy- ¡aye!, Natsu y yo la vamos a ver y esta vez Lucy estará con nosotros- dijo el gato

Gray- si, tanto tiempo sin verlos- dijo con pantalones

Lisanna- ¡que lindo!-

Kichiro- yo solo quería llevarte a ver los arboles- pronuncio aun con el aura oscura

yo- ¿a mi?, ¡yupi!- grite yo saltando

Kichiro- ¿me perdonas?- dijo sin la aura

yo- pues claro que te perdono, somos novios después de todo-

- ¡hombre!-

Kichiro- ¡el estrangulador!- grito corriendo a la puerta pero fue detenido por un enorme brazo

Elfman- hombre, yo Elfman el hombre obtendré en mejor bingo de este año- dijo el "hombre" "estrangulando" a Kichiro (literalmente)

Lisanna- Elf-nichan por favor baja a Kichiro-san- dijo la albina

Elfman- hombre- dijo bajando a Kichiro

yo- ¡cabeza de alcornoque, ¿que le hiciste?!- grite yo viendo como se retorcía

Kichiro- eso... es... ser... un hombre- dijo desmallando se con el alma afuera (como en la serie)

Gray- hay Elfman- lamento el chico con los brazos cruzados

Natsu- oye Erza di algo-

Erza- ha... si, es solo que... Gerall- dijo bajando la cabeza

yo- no te preocupes Erza, seguro esta bien... eso creo, pero bueno, ¿alguien me ayuda a despertarlo?- pedí mientras me agachaba a verlo

Natsu- siempre puedes contar conmigo- dijo el chico prendiendo su mano derecha en fuego

yo- no seas muy rustico- pedí con sudor en la frente

Natsu- si si, me va a gustar esto- dijo colocando su fuego en la frente de Kichiro

Kichiro- ¡ha!- grito despertando de golpe y poniendo sus manos en su frente mientras cerraba los ojos

Lucy- ya despertó-

Wendy- ¿saben?, yo podía sanarlo- dijo la chica

Charle- no hace falta Wendy, mira ya tenemos que irnos- dijo la gata tomando a Wendy se la mano y llevándola a la salida

Wendy- adiós chicos- dijo saliendo de el gremio

Lisanna- bueno Elf-nichan, vamos a ayudar a el maestro a decorar para la noche- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Elfman- ¡ayudar es de hombres!- grito el pelo blanco alzando los brazos y dirigiéndose a el maestro junto con su hermana

Kichiro- ¿por qué hicieron eso?, me duele- dijo sobando se

yo- porque no quería que te perdieras la noche solo porque Elfman te apretujo-

Kichiro- eso es, bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde, tengo un lugar especifico para ver los arboles de cerezo- dijo levantándose

yo- bueno chicos, adiós- dije yo caminado a la salida con Kichiro a mi lado

Kichiro- adiós, nos vemos mas tarde-

Lucy- saiyonara mina- (adiós a todos)

así nos dirigimos a nuestra casa

yo- ¿adonde vamos?- pregunte

Kichiro- es una sorpresa, pero te recomiendo que empaques comida y sabanas- dijo guardando unas sabanas en una maleta

yo- si tu lo dices- dije haciendo lo mismo

guarde muchas cosas en una maleta y tome una cesta

Kichiro- bien, no iremos a la celebración, iremos a un lugar en donde se ven mejor los cerezos- dijo tomando su cinta de cabello y poniéndomela en los ojos

yo- ¿para que es esto?-

Kichiro- ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa- dijo tomando las demás cosas y guiándome

yo- huy, mas fino- dije yo dejándome llevar

no supe mas del mundo solo que subía y bajaba pero hubo un lugar en donde no se escuchaba nada, solo arboles y una brisa leve que mantenía fresco el lugar, pero el lugar era de tierra o grama y allí fue en donde nos detuvimos

yo- ¿en donde estamos?- pregunte mirando a los lados (aunque no veía nada)

Kichiro- espera un momento- dijo, solo escuche cosas sonar y vidrio

Kichiro- listo, ya puedes quitarte la cinta-

no sabía nada solo que era de noche pero en cuanto me quite la venda me quede maravillada, estebamos en un campo de flores rosadas y azules pero lo mas impresionante fue que justo en el centro había un enorme árbol de cerezo que iluminaba el hermoso color arco iris

pero voltee y a mi lado y Kichiro estaba parado a el lado de una hermosa sabana tendida con dos almohadas a cada lado, una cesta y dos platos a cada lado junto con una botella de vino y dos copas

yo- hermoso- dije asombrada

Kichiro- lo e estado planeando desde hace una semana, me harías el honor de sentarte- dijo haciendo una reverencia

la sabana quedaba en dirección a el gran árbol y gracias a eso la vista era hermosa

yo me senté en la sabana de color blanca y Kichiro sirvió en una copa el vino

yo- no se que decir, gracias, muchísimas gracias- dije yo viendo nuevamente a mi alrededor

Kichiro- es un día especial, solo disfruta que yo me hago cargo de las cosas- dijo sacando de la cesta dos emparedados, comimos por un rato todo lo demás y por último saco un pastel

yo- todo esta muy rico, y la vista es hermosa, ¿en donde conseguiste este lugar?- pregunte viendo el lugar

Kichiro- cuando era niño y llegue a aquí, camine por un tiempo hasta llegar a la ciudad pero en el camino me tope con este lugar- dijo cortando el pastel

yo- si que tienes muchas historias que contar y además eres un buen narrador- adule recibiendo un pedazo de pastel

Kichiro- si, son muchas historias- dijo comiendo del pastel

después de un rato guardamos todo y nos recostamos en la sabana viendo el cielo nocturno

yo- que hermoso es el cielo de aquí- dije viendo como habían muchas estrellas y el aire era fresco

Kichiro- ¿extrañas tu mundo?-

yo- un poco, pero se que no estoy sola, tengo a mis amigos de el gremio, una nueva vida y... a ti- dije mirando sus ojos rojos, me sonroje al ver sus ojos, siempre que los veía directamente me hacía sentir diferente

pero esta vez no, estaba sonrojada pero seguía viendo sus ojos sin quitar la mirada

los dos con una sonrisa y una conexión

el se acerco un poco a mi y me dio un beso en la boca que al igual yo le devolví, lo mire a la cara y le acaricie la mejilla, nos miramos por un tiempo y le di otro beso, mas besos se fueron dando hasta que estábamos juntos abrazados y nos repartíamos besos el uno al otro, me sentí amada, apasionada, muchos sentimientos pasaron por mi cabeza hasta en momento en que sentí una mano en mi parte posterior, me asombre un poco pero seguía besándolo y entonces sus manos fueron subiendo y bajando al igual que las mías hacían lo mismo con su cuerpo

nos separamos un momento a vernos las caras y unas palabras salieron de su boca

Kichiro- te amo tanto- dijo cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa

yo- yo te amo también y nunca dejare de amarte- dije mirando su hermosa sonrisa

cerré los ojos por un momento y otro beso mas largo y apasionado se poso en mis labios y después se fueron bajando hasta llegara a mi cuello, me dio cosquillas y entonces se volteo quedando encima de mi, sus manos a los lados de mi cuello, su cuerpo sobre mi, besos en mis labios y mi cuello, me sentía en el cielo mismo pero algo me sorprendió

las garras de la mano derecha de el paso por entre mis pechos rompiendo mi camisa la cual quedo rota a la mitad en el suelo

yo- mis... mis pechos...- dije con los ojos cerrados y recibiendo besos, sentía sus colmillos pero no me importaba, sus garras en mi cadera y mi cabello no las sentía, solo sentía amor proveniente de el

Kichiro- permite me amarte en esta noche- dijo parando y mirándome a los ojos

yo- si- respondí acercando su rostro, quitándole la camisa y acariciando su cabello

mi cinturón fue lanzado no muy lejos,mi bufanda se fue, sus zapatos se fueron, mis sandalias no estaban, solo quedaban nuestros pantalones que se fueron desabrochando poco a poco, nuestros cabellos estaban alborotados y en un minuto estábamos sin nada, solo nosotros para sentir calor

el se acerco mas a mi quedando los dos juntos, nuestros besos se repartían entre los dos por cualquier parte de nuestros cuerpos, unos impulsos hicieron separar un poco mis piernas las cuales quedaron a disposición de el en donde tomo la oportunidad y en ese mismo instante se fue todo lo que nos definía como inocente pareja, nos arropamos con la sabana y lo inocente se fue aun mas, dolor placentero se presenciaba en nosotros, gemidos, caricias, pero después de unos minutos nos separamos cansados, "todo" se fue, solo cansancio se presenciaba en esos últimos momentos que fueron en donde no supe de nada mas

**en la casa de Lucy**

Lucy- oye Natsu ¿adonde crees que se fueron Ambar y Kichiro?- pregunto a su acompañante

Natsu- seguro están en un restaurante o en la plaza o quizás en el campo- dijo el despreocupado chico haciendo flexiones

Happy- aye, por cierto el bingo de hoy fue fantástico- dijo el gato sentado en el piso

Lucy- bueno chicos, es momento de irse cada quien a su casa- dijo levantándose

Natsu- bien Lucy, nos vemos mañana- dijo el chico que salio por la ventana seguido de su gato

Lucy- ¿me pregunto en donde estará?- se pregunto a si misma mientras se sentaba en su cama

Lucy- ella siempre viene a verme por las noches- se dijo recostándose

cerro un poco los ojos y como era de esperarse de quedo dormida en un segundo

_**en la mañana siguiente**_

yo despertaba desnuda en el campo en donde se asomaba al sol,... pero... ¡¿que hago yo desnuda?!

yo- ¡kya!- grite tapándome con la sabana que por alguna razón estaba un poco mojada

Kichiro- ¡¿que? ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿donde?!- grito saliendo de el otro lado de la sabana "desnudo"

yo- ¡Kichiro!- grite buscando mi ropa por el alrededor

encontré a mis pantalones y a mi túnica pero... ¡mi camisa!, mi hermosa camisa estaba en el suelo rota

Kichiro- ¡ha!- grito al ver todo a su alrededor echo un desastre y el echo de estar desnudo

yo- ¿que paso?, ¿que sucedió?- me preguntaba "muy confundida"

**otra nota "importante": ¡nunca, jamas y en mi existencia haría eso a mi edad!, y no hasta que tenga mas de 18,... aunque prácticamente en este fic tengo 18, pero en fin, acepto comentarios de mi historia y por cierto "Fairy Tail, la ciudad y muchas otras cosas son de Hiro Mashima" en cambio Kichiro es mi personaje, yo soy como en mi perfil, ¡esta historia continua!**


	23. Chapter 23

**no le digas a nadie**

Kichiro- ¿como es que estamos desnudos?,... espera...- dijo pensando mientras se ponía su pantalón

yo también me puse a pensar pero en menos de treinta segundos nos dimos cuenta

yo- ¡lo hicimos!- grite como loca

Kichiro- ¡no puede ser!-

yo- claro que puede ser- corregí yo tapándome lo que me quedaba descubierto

Kichiro- yo... no tenía planeado eso- dijo jalándose el cabello

yo- mi virginidad se fue muy lejos- dije en voz baja

Kichiro- ¡todo esto es culpa mía!-

yo- ¡no es culpa tuya!, ni de nadie, solo sucedió, no podemos hacer nada mas- dije con firmeza pero...

yo- ¡¿que hemos hecho?!, el pasado es pasado pero este pasado es mucho mas que pasado- dije pensando mientras me ponía lo que "quedaba" de mi camisa (solo el toso que cubría las aureolas)

Kichiro- ya ya... hay que tranquilizarnos los dos para reflexionar- dijo buscando todas las prendas que tiramos

yo- tienes razón, lamentar no sirve de nada, pero si te soy sincera... me encanto mucho- dije bajando la cabeza

Kichiro- bueno... yo...- dijo rojo sobando se la nuca- je je- se río apenado

los dos recogimos todo lo demás y guardamos todo pero yo sostuve la sabana un momento y me quede viendo una parte especifica

yo- ¿que es esto blanco?- me pregunte viendo mas de cerca

un olor horrible venía de allí (¿ya saben que es?)

yo ¡semen!- grite soltando la sabana a el suelo y abrazándome

Kichiro- ¡¿que cosa?!- grito al ver la sabana

yo- ¡eso es semen estoy segura!- dije alejándome de la sabana

Kichiro- ok,... ¿que es eso?- pregunto un poco salido de tema

yo vi como no entendía lo que decía así que me tranquilice un poco y le mentí

yo- pues... es... una crema que hace la tierra... y creo que nos sentamos en ella- mentí para no asustarlo

Kichiro- no sabía eso- dijo sobando se el cabello

yo- mejor nos vamos-

Kichiro- no puedo creer que lo hicimos- se dijo a si mismo tomando las cosas

yo- pues cree lo, y ¡nunca jamas digas de lo que hicimos!- le grite tomando las demás cosas

por suerte guarde una camisa de repuesto pero no era lo mismo (la camisa era una blanca de mangas)

me puse mi bufanda de dragón y el se puso su cinta de cabello

Kichiro- ¿que pensaran al saber que no estábamos en la casa?, ni siquiera se que hora es- dijo mirando el cielo

yo- mejor nos apresuramos, si Lucy o Natsu se enteran de esto nos van a preguntar cosas tontas y a reclamarnos-

Kichiro- y ese gato que siempre da miedo cuando se tratan de estas cosas- menciono un poco asustado

los dos sentimos un escalofrío correr por la espalda de tan solo recordar como dice "le gussstas" o "picarones" o peor aun "seguro se divirtieron" ¡que miedo!

yo- me... mejor nos vamos rápido- dije caminando lejos de donde estábamos pero como el me trajo aquí vendada

Kichiro- es por allá- dijo señalando el lado contrario de donde yo iba

camine un poco pero me detuve a ver el árbol de cerezo que estaba en el medio de el campo mas la suave brisa de el y el delicioso olor de las flores

Kichiro- ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto viendo lo distraída que estaba

yo- no, es solo que... quiero recordar este lugar- dije mirándolo

los dos nos fuimos a la casa pero para nuestra sorpresa Lucy, Natsu y Happy... ¡Happy! ese gato seguro les menciono que nos esperaran en la puerta de la casa

Lucy- hola chicos- saludo caminando a nosotros

yo- ho... ho-hola chicos... ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunte sudando por todos lados

Natsu- los estábamos esperando desde hace como una hora- dijo el pelo rosado

Happy- ¡aye!, fue mi idea esperarlos- dijo el gato "ese condenado gato azul"

Kichiro me susurro- recuerda, intenta parecer normal, "no le digas a nadie" que nos conozca-


	24. Chapter 24

**sucesos extraños en mi**

Happy- ayer el bingo fue fantástico, había juegos, rifas, debieron haber estado allí pero que se va a hacer-dijo el gato que se acercaba a nosotros

yo pensaba con una sonrisa disimulada- _gato tonto, si se enteran de esto nos van a matar,... no literalmente, pero algo me preocupa...-_

Kichiro- ¿como les fue?- pregunto muy disimuladamente

Natsu- pues,... el maestro se puso a beber como siempre, Macao y Wakaba se pusieron a ver revistad de adultos y esas cosas- dijo el chico

yo- b-bu... bueno... mejor entramos ¿no?- dije tartamudeando

Lucy- ¿que te pasa?, hoy estas muy extraña, siempre que te veo estas muy acelerada pero hoy estas como que ocultando algo, no se...- dijo pero yo le tape la boca y hable rápido

yo- no es nada solo que hoy me siento un poco rara pero no es de que preocuparse ni nada solo un día común y corriente entre todos no hay nada de que ocultar adiós- dije corriendo rápido a la casa y entrando

Natsu- ¿que le pasa?, y ¿que paso con su camisa?- pregunto viendo como no tenía la que usaba casi todos los días

Kichiro- cosas de la vida- dijo sabiendo perfectamente que el fue quien la rompió

Happy- bueno, mejor nos vamos antes de que sea la hora de el almuerzo ¿verdad Natsu?-

Natsu- si, ya va siendo hora, pero antes voy a hablar una cosa con Ambar- dijo entrando a la casa

Kichiro pensó- _por favor que no diga nada, esta muy intranquila, si Natsu-san le pregunta algo que tenga que ver con lo de anoche se va a enojar mucho-_

Lucy- oye Kichiro, tu también te ves un poco sudoroso ¿que paso anoche?- pregunto acercándose a el

Kichiro- pues... nada, solo la invite a cenar por el campo y nada mas- dijo mientras pensaba- _y entonces nos recostamos en la sabana y después...- _pensaba en todo su interior

Happy- no me suena convincente, si no ¿por qué es que se vienen a aparecer hoy?, debieron de haber llegado en la noche- menciono el gato atrapando a Kichiro

Lucy- es verdad- dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su labio

Kichiro- ha pues, nos dormimos en el campo...- dijo tratando de no mencionar lo que paso

Lucy- bien, solo nos falta esperar a Natsu- dijo mirando a la puerta

Kichiro suspiro de alivio al pensar que se comieron el anzuelo

**adentro de la casa (en el comienzo de la charla con Kichiro)**

yo entre agitada y me recosté en el sofá, si alguien me preguntaba algo mas iba a estallar

justo en ese mismo instante Natsu entro a la casa

Natsu- hola, me preguntaba como les fue anoche porque no los vi en ningún lado- dijo el chico con su sonrisa de siempre

yo- ¡Natsu!, ahem... ¿que-que haces adentro?- dije sudando mucho mas

Natsu- ya escuchaste, me preguntaba en donde estaban y... ¿en donde esta tu camisa?-

yo- s-se rompió cuando me tropecé con... una rama- dije recordando como Kichiro me la rompió con sus garras

Natsu- bien, si quieres te quedas con la mía, tengo muchas mas- dijo sacándose su camisa

yo- oh, gracias Natsu- dije recibiendo la camisa

Natsu- bien, mejor me voy a el gremio, ya es la hora de comer- dijo con sus manos en su estomago

yo- bien, nos vemos mas tarde- me despedí ya mas tranquila

el salio de la casa y en ese instante entro Kichiro cerrando la puerta

Kichiro- fiu, me las ingenie para salir de esta- dijo recostándose en la puerta

yo- ya las preguntas de ellos terminaron pero... desde que desperté me siento un poco extraña, no se porque- me dije a mi misma mientras me levantaba en busca de comida

Kichiro- ¿te sientes extraña?,... mm,... ¿que tal si vas al medico?, no valla a ser algo grave- dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa sucia y todo lo que estaba sucio (literalmente todo)

yo- tienes razón, voy mañana, tenemos que arreglar todo, mira como están nuestros cabellos, apenas los pudimos aplacar un poco para que parezcan normales- dije viéndome en un espejo que estaba en la sala mientras cargaba un pedazo de carne en la mano (en ese mundo no importaba lo que comiera siempre iba a estar en forma ¡mas fino!)

Kichiro- tengo un poco de sueño, mejor me acuesto, nos vemos mas tarde- dijo entrando a el cuarto

yo- extraña,... seguro es un dolor de cabeza o algo- me dije a mi misma mientras comía del pedazo de carne

después de comer, me dio mas hambre, me comí casi todo lo que era carne y frutas ¿por qué sera?

Después de unas tres horas me arregle para ir a el gremio y me puse un conjunto diferente (camisa de espalda abierta color negra, unos pantalones de muchos bolsillos y las botas negras)

yo- ha, me siento cómoda con esta ropa, bueno, me voy- de dije a mi misma

salí de la casa y me dirigí a el gremio pero fue algo raro que en el camino me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mucho cansancio

pero en fin, fui al gremio y entre como si nada y así pase hasta la tarde en donde casi se ocultaba el sol

yo estaba en una mesa comiendo sola un pedazo de pastel de cereza pero como era de esperarse Erza que era fan de el pastel se sentó al lado mio a comer

Erza- mm que rico, pastel de cereza- dijo mientras se ponía una servilleta en el cuello

yo- hola Erza, ¿como estas?- dije medio desanimada

Erza- aquí pensando en las cosas,... oye te ves mal- dijo viendo algo extraño que tenía en el rostro

yo- no es verdad solo que... estoy pensando en algo que ocurrió anoche- dije bajando la cabeza

Erza- sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, es solo que te ves sin ánimos y veo que llevas pidiendo comida por comida sin llenarte-

yo- si, mejor dejo ya de comer- dije alejando el plato con el pastel de mi- solo que, me duele un poco la cabeza y me siento mareada- dije un poco mareada

Erza- oye, oye, ¿estas bien?- dijo viendo come comenzaba a marearme mas

yo- yo... yo...- sentí algo proveniente de mi boca y me tape pero no soporte mucho y vomite a un lado

Erza- ¡alguien ayuda por aquí!- grito con firmeza mientras me sostenía

todos fueron a ayudarme (era claro que era muy importante)

las personas traían agua y cosas para tranquilizarme hasta que Wendy llego y después de vomitar me curo el mareo y el dolor

Wendy- falta poco- dijo la pequeña mientras me curaba

yo estaba desmallada pero tenía conocimiento solo escuchaba ruidos y cosas borrosas, mi vista fue mejorando poco a poco hasta que me desperté

yo- que... que... ¿que me paso?- dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza y la vista

Lucy- primero vomitaste y después te fuiste desmallado poco a poco- explico mirándome

yo- ¿desmallada?, ¿vomito?- me pregunte extrañada

**hola chicos y chicas, todavía no pongo drama ni pelea pero descuiden, lo pondré a el final ¡chao!**


	25. Chapter 25

**le digo o no le digo**

yo estaba caminando por el pasillo muy cabeza abajo hasta que por fin llegue a la puerta de salida

la enfermera que me dijo en donde estaba Takashima me dijo

chica- hola otra vez, ¿que paso?- dijo viendo como estaba de desganada

yo- pu... pues, yo... estoy... embarazada- dije en voz baja

chica- ¿disculpe?- dijo al no escuchar lo último que dije

yo- yo... estoy... embarazada- dije con un tono audible

chica- felicidades, no hay porque estar triste por eso, es un milagro- dijo con una sonrisa

yo- pero... yo soy muy joven,... yo solo...-

chica- se que las mujeres como tu se dejan llevar por estas cosas, pero no hay de que preocuparse- dijo para tranquilizarme

yo- pero... ¿que voy a decir?, mis amigos me cuidan mucho, si se enteran de esto no se que podrían pensar,... y... si de digo a el se va a asustar- dije pensando en como reaccionaría Kichiro

chica- tranquila, si te sientes presionada respira y saca, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

yo- gracias, ¿que pensara Kichiro si se entera?- dije en voz alta

chica- ¿Ki-Kichiro?... no me digas que el es tu novio-

yo- ¿como lo conoce?- pregunte

chica- todo la ciudad lo conoce, es el chico extraño y raro de el muelle-

yo- ¡oye!, el no es así- dije un poco enojada

chica- lo siento es solo que... el no habla con nadie en el muelle, solo trabaja, se pone a hablar solo en algunas ocasiones- dijo la chica- pero si usted lo dice- dijo tranquila

yo salí de el hospital y me dirigí a mi casa pero me detuve en el muelle al ver a un grupo de hombres

- ya lleva tres meses mas extraño que nuca, ahora en ves de no hablar mucho, se pone a hablar solo-

- si, el otro día lo vi con un pequeño cofre en la mano y creo que practicando algo-

yo me acerque a ellos

yo- hola, ¿saben en donde esta Kichiro?- pregunte a la directa

- creo que esta a la mitad de su pesca por aquella orilla-

yo- gracias-dije dirigiéndome a donde me dijeron

en la orilla de la playa, se encontraba el (con su forma de humano)

Kichiro- mm,... creo que es muy pronto, mejor espero un tiempo hasta que estemos mas calmados- se dijo a si mismo con un cofre en la mano

yo me acerque a el un poco pero me devolví, tenía miedo de decirle,... por cierto ¿pronto para que?

A la mitad de el recorrido vi una flor bastante linda a mi parecer (una pequeña flor rosada con lineas rojas) la recogí a acomode mi camino

llegue a la casa asustada, me senté en el mueble y me recosté mirando la flor

yo me puse a quitare los pétalos diciendo- ¿le digo?... ¿no le digo?... ¿le digo?... ¿no le digo?...- me preguntaba, fui arrancando los pétalos hasta que solo quedaba uno

yo-... no le digo- dije mirando al último pétalo

me levante y mire el libro que me dio la mujer y leí la portada (no te preocupes)

tome el libro y leí la sinopsis ( este libro fue creado con el fin de ayudar a aquellas chicas de entre los 18 años y los 15 en sus embarazos, les ayudara en las cosas que necesitan para cuidarse, que lo disfruten)

yo- ayuda- dije en voz baja

tenía sueño así que me recosté en la cama y me dormí

_(en el sueño)_

_yo- ¿que es todo esto?- Me pregunte viendo a una casa que para mi sorpresa era la casa de Kichiro_

_yo- ¿que hago afuera de la casa?- me pregunte acercándome y me vi a mi sola meciéndome en una silla al frente de una fogata_

_- ¿por qué se tubo que ir?- preguntaba la yo de adentro_

_yo- ¿irse quien?- me pregunte mirando la escena_

_me acerque a la ventana de la casa y yo estaba con el vientre muy grande y viendo una foto_

_toque la ventana pero al hacerlo hice ruido_

_- ¿quien anda allí?- pregunto la yo embarazada mientras se levantaba_

_el mundo se comenzó a alejar de mi, y escuchaba "despierta, despierta"_

_(en la realidad)_

yo- ¿que esta pasando?- me preguntaba yo dormida mientras me movía

Kichiro- Ambar despierta, despierta- me decía mientras me agitaba

yo- ¿que?- pregunte despertándome

Kichiro-¿que paso?- pregunto viendo lo sudada que estaba

yo- ¿cuando llegaste?, hay, que dolor- dije al sentir un dolor de cabeza

Kichiro- ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

yo- si, solo me duele la cabeza- dije levantándome

Kichiro- ¿como te fue?-

yo- ahem... me dijeron que solo era una reacción por comer tanto... je je- reí

Kichiro- menos mal que era solo eso- dijo sentándose en la cama

yo- si... solo eso- dije pero pensé- _si solo fuera eso, pero no, estamos hablando de un embarazo_-

salí de el cuarto y vi el libro otra vez

yo- creo que si leo un poco me pueda ayudar- dije sosteniéndolo

el salio del cuarto y se cambio a su forma normal, se me acerco y vio la portada de el libro

Kichiro- ¿que es ese libro?- pregunto saliendo de por atrás

yo- ¡ahem nada!, lo... estaban regalando en el hospital- dije inventándome eso

Kichiro- bien, ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto acercándose a la cocina

yo- un poco- dije mientras me sentaba en una silla y abría al libro

(principios del embarazo: si apenas te enteras que estas embarazada no te alteres, respira suave y firme,ten siempre la compostura ante situaciones de alto riesgo y mas que todo en el parto) leía yo en el libro

yo- mantener la compostura, eso puedo hacerlo- me dije a mi misma

(cuidados: durante el embarazo come sanamente, no comas mucha sal y evita los pimientos, no hagas mucho esfuerzo sea caminando o haciendo deberes)

yo- no hacer esfuerzo y no comer mucha sal y pimientos- decía yo mientras leía

(eso evitara las nauseas y los dolores, como estas entre los 15 y 18 años puede ser difícil soportar el dolor de los síntomas pero no te preocupes, si sigues leyendo este libro tu estarás mejor que nunca y tu bebe sera sano)

yo- entonces este libro es bueno, es como si hablaras contigo misma- decía yo, guarde el libro en una mesa y me puse a pensar

yo- _eso significa tener mucho cuidado con todo pero si no hago lo que usualmente hago va a ser sospechoso_-

el llego con dos platos en las manos y los coloco en la mesa

Kichiro- te vez pensativa, ¿segura que no es nada grave?- pregunto mientras se sentaba

yo- si es grave no lo se, pero yo estoy bien- dije mientras sostenía una cucharilla

Kichiro- itanakimasu (si es que así se escribe)- dijo comiendo

yo- oye, un día me enseñas a comer con estos palillos que yo siempre quise aprender a hacer eso- dije mientras miraba como comía con los palillos

Kichiro- es fácil, primero los tomas así- dijo poniendo sus dedos en la posición correcta- y después practicas el movimientos- dijo mientras picaba con los palillos

yo tome los palillos y los acomode en mi mano- ¿así?- pregunte mientras intentaba moverlos pero se me cayeron

Kichiro- ja ja ja, no, tenías que mantenerlos entre los dedos- se reía

yo- ¡oye!, no te rías- le dije mientras recogía los palillos

yo- es muy difícil- dije yo intentado hacerlo otra vez pero esta ves si pude hacerlo

Kichiro- ¿lo viste?, siempre se aprende- dijo volviendo a comer

yo- ¡lo hice!, ¡lo hice!, lo hice, ¡yu ju!- decía yo mientras picaba el aire con los palillos

después de aprender a comer con los palillos, me comí casi como tres platos de fideos

Kichiro- oye, ¿no crees que estas comiendo mas de lo normal?- pregunto con una gota de sudor en la frente

yo- ¿hug?,... a si, tranquis ya casi termino- dije yo mientras volvía a comer

Kichiro- bi... bien- dijo levantándose y llevándose su plato

yo termine de comer- ah, que rico- dije yo mientras me recostaba en la silla

yo- bueno, solo tengo que esperar un tiempo para decirle- me dije a mi misma mientras me levantaba para lavar el plato

termine de hacer eso y entre al cuarto y me recosté un rato pero para pensar

Kichiro- Ambar ¿quieres entrar en la piscina?- pregunto mientras entraba a el cuarto

yo- hai, hai, espera un momento que ya salgo- dije mientras abría un cajón con muchos trajes de baño

yo- ¿cual me pongo?, ha este... hung... no otra ves- dije tapándome la boca y dirigiéndome al baño

me quede un rato en el baño vomitando y con nauseas, cuando parecía que terminaba comenzaba otra vez las nauseas y vomitaba

el toco la puerta y dijo - Ambar, ¿estas bien?- dijo mientras tocaba

yo- Kichiro...- dije pero no pude decir mas porque volví a vomitar

el abrió la puerta y me vio en la tapa del retrete vomitando

Kichiro- pero ¿que esta pasando?- pregunto agachándose para poner su mano en mi hombro y darme palmadas

dure un rato hasta que por fin termine

Kichiro- ¿que te pasa?- pregunto ayudándome a levantarme

yo- yo... yo...- no podía decirlo, no en ese momento

Kichiro- espera, voy por un poco de agua- dijo mientras salía de el baño

yo me quede parada el frente de el espejo y me lave la cara

el llego con un baso de agua y me lo dio, se puso a limpiar el baño mientras yo me quede sentada en un sofá

yo- ¿como le digo?- me preguntaba mientras miraba desesperada a los lados, era como si quisiera salir o busca algo ¿pero que?

Kichiro- oye Ambar, reconozco que desde hace dos días te estas comportando algo extraño pero ahora tu estado me preocupa un poco, ¿estas segura que no hay nada grave?- pregunto saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a mi

yo- es que... yo...- dije sudando, no se porque me puse a llorar

Kichiro- no llores, no quiero verte así- dijo intentando consolarme mientras me abrazaba

yo- es que... es que- dije entre sollozos


	26. Chapter 26

**un campeonato se aproxima**

Kichiro- ya, no llores, mejor hablamos mas tarde, ¿bien?- dijo levantándome

yo- si... no se porque me puse a llorar- dije secando mis lágrimas

el me llevo a el cuarto y nos sentamos en la cama

Kichiro- ¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto con voz amable

yo- si, gracias- dije mirándolo a los ojos

Kichiro- no hay de que, soy tu novio y estoy aquí para cuidarte- dijo mientras me abrazaba mas

yo- lo se- dije bajando la mirada... el levanto mi cara y me dio un tierno beso el cual correspondí

Kichiro- ¿me permites hacerlo de nuevo?-

yo- yo... este... si- dije mirándolo

el me beso mientras me recostaba en la cama, me besaba el cuello, yo gemía de placer, el fue quitando mi camisa y como era de esperarse lo volvimos a hacer

yo lo besaba en el cuello y en la boca mientras el acariciaba mi cuerpo

yo- eres todo un experto- dije entre gemidos

Kichiro- no lo soy sin ti- dijo mientras me besaba

fuimos así hasta que me acorde de mi embarazo

yo me separe de el- no, espera- dije parando

Kichiro- ¿que pasa?-

yo- es solo que,... yo...- dije mirándolo

Kichiro- esta bien, no te puedo obligar a hacer algo que no quieres- dijo comprensivo dándome un último beso mientras se levantaba

yo- Kichiro...- dije en voz baja viendo como salía del cuarto

me quede sola en el cuarto

yo- por poco no me acuerdo- dije poniéndome la camisa

yo- ¡Lucy!, se me olvida que tengo que visitarla- dije como loca abriendo la puerta

yo- Kichiro voy a salir un momento a ver a Lucy, nos vemos mas tarde- dije mientras salía de la casa

camine tan rápido como pude pero como estaba a el lado llegue rápido

toque la puerta de la casa- ¡Lucy, ¿estas hay?!- pregunte mientras tocaba

Lucy- si pasa- dijo abriendo la puerta

yo- hola Lucy, disculpa me por no visitarte temprano es solo que... me distraje- dije mientras entraba

Lucy- ¿como te fue en el hospital?- pregunto sentándose

yo- bueno... este... fue una reacción por comer tanto- dije acordándome de mi escusa

Lucy- e escuchado que el consejo va a hacer un campeonato de pelea, en una semana lo van a hacer en el campo de los juegos mágicos y dice que acepta a cual sea que sea fuerte, Natsu va a ir- dijo la rubia causando un interés en mi

yo- ¿quien sea?, ¡incluso puedo ir yo!,pero... no puedo- dije recordando lo que el libro decía "no hacer mucho esfuerzo"

Lucy- ¿por qué no puedes ir?- pregunto viendo el cambio de reacción que tuve

yo- porque,...- tenía pensado decirle que es lo que paso en esa noche y que estaba embarazada

Lucy- ¿por qué?- volvió a preguntar

yo- escucha... prometí no decirle a nadie pero esto me come por dentro y mas de lo que me entere hoy- dije bajando la cabeza

Lucy- ¿a que te refieres?-

yo- (tomo aire)...(saco el aire),... en esa noche el y yo nos pusimos a comer en un campo, todo iba perfecto hasta que lo mire a los ojos, el me beso y me dijo muchas cosas lindas y entonces... hicimos el amor- dije cabeza baja y muy sonrojada

Lucy- ¡¿QUE HICIERON QUE?!- grito como loca

yo- si, lo hicimos... en la mañana siguiente despertamos sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que nos paso pero no duro mucho hasta que nos acordamos-

Lucy- tu y el, en la noche de zakura, ni siquiera yo he echo eso todavía- dijo ya mas tranquila pero igualmente sorprendida

yo- en cuanto los dos nos tranquilizamos y acomodamos todo yo me quede mirando una parte de la sabana que estaba húmeda y olía horrible, lo que se encontraba allí era semen, pero al parecer el no tiene mucha información acerca de eso y no sabía que era por lo tanto le mentí-

Lucy- ¿semen?- pregunto cortada (no literalmente)

yo- oh por favor, ¿no me digas que no sabes que es?- pregunte al ver la reacción de ella

Lucy- ¿que es eso?-

yo- hay, ¿como es posible que yo sepa esto y tu no?, pero bueno, el semen en una crema blanca y pegajosa en donde están los espermatozoides, si te preguntas de donde sale, adivina- dije yo cruzando los brazos

Lucy- ¿no me digas que de el ombligo?- dijo sin saber nada

yo me estrese y se me marco una vena en la frente

yo- no, sale por los genitales de el hombre, en otras palabras el ****- dije cerrando los ojos

Lucy- ¡¿que cosa?!- grito otra ves como loca

yo- lo que escuchaste... pero en fin, después de decirle eso nos fuimos a la casa pero como ustedes estaban esperándonos nos dijimos que no se los íbamos a decir, pero desde que desperté esa mañana me sentí extraña, pero no le hice caso por lo tanto no le di importancia pero en cuanto llegue al gremio me dieron ganas de comer mucho y entonces como tu y los demás vieron que vomite y me desmalle-

Lucy- aja- dijo prestando mucha atención

yo- hoy fui al hospital y me hicieron preguntas y dijeron que todos los síntomas que tenía eran de... un embarazo... estoy embarazada- dije mirándola a la cara

Lucy- ¡¿que estas que?!- grito otra ves

yo- si (me puse a llorar), no se porque pero no le puedo decir,... todo es tan complicado ahora- dije mientras lloraba

Lucy- no llores, este...- dijo abrazándome

yo- no se que hacer,... no se como decirle esto- dije secándome

Lucy- bueno... ¿y si esperas un tiempo?, puede que en una semana se calmen mas las cosas, pero... no puedo creer todavía que allán echo el amor- dijo sin creerlo

yo- cree lo, hoy lo volvimos a hacer pero recordé el embarazo y no fuimos a mas-

los ojos de Lucy se abrieron mucho al escuchar que lo volvimos a hacer

Lucy- ¿lo... lo volvieron a hacer?- pregunto

yo- bueno... si- dije toda sonrojada

Lucy- disculpa que te pregunte esto, se que en tu estado es muy probable que me insultes o me respondas pero, ¿como... como se siente?- pregunto

yo- bu-bu... bueno,... ¿quieres que te lo diga rápido o detallado?-

Lucy- con detalles, quiero saber todo-

yo- esta bien,... tu lo pediste,...- pause y dije emocionada- se siente genial, te voy a contar mi historia, primero nos repartíamos besos por todos lados, después el se monto encima de mi, después yo lo acerque a mi y entonces nos denudamos por completo, en cada beso que me daba me hacía sentir en las nubes, si dolía un poco pero también era placentero sentir eso, abrí un poco mis piernas para acomodarme pero en ves de eso el...el- dije mas roja que nunca

Lucy- ya ya, no te emociones tanto- dijo al ver como describía todo

yo- lo... lo siento mucho, pero el echo es que... el es un experto- dije con brillitos a mi alrededor

Lucy- ya veo, ¿me pregunto cuando sera mi primera vez?- se dijo a si misma

yo- ¡usa protección!, mira lo que me paso a mi por eso, pero aun así no se si aquí hay anticonceptivos ¿o si?- pregunte

Lucy- no, pero hay un remedio para eso- dijo

yo- ¿enserio?-

Lucy- si, se hace con unas plantas creo-

yo- ya me estaba preocupando, pero bueno, gracias por escucharme Lucy, eres una buena amiga- dije yo levantándome

Lucy- cuanta conmigo, pero... ¿vas a entrar al torneo?-

yo- no creo poder entrar-

Lucy- ¿que tal si le dices a el para ver si quiere ir por ti?-

yo- tienes razón gracias, nos vemos- dije saliendo de la casa

camine mas tranquila a la casa y vi que ya era de noche

entre a la casa y no había nadie

yo- Kichiro, ¿en donde estas?- pregunte al no ver nada

revise la cocina pero no había nada, entre al baño y nada, entre al cuarto y nada, solo faltaba en pequeño cuarto de pintar

medio abrí la puerta y el se encontraba pintando

Kichiro- si le pongo un poco mas de rosado por haca y un poco de negro por allá estara listo- dijo mientras pintaba

yo- hola- dije entrando al cuarto

Kichiro- oh hola Ambar, te estaba esperando- dijo abrazándome

yo- bueno, ya llegue- dije recibiendo el abrazo

Kichiro- te extrañe cariño- dijo dándome un beso

yo- ji ji, yo también- dije mientras salía

Kichiro me siguió y los dos nos sentamos en el mueble

yo- Lucy me contó que el consejo va a hacer un campeonato y quisiera saber si quieres ir-

Kichiro- ¿un campeonato?, sugoi, claro que voy-

yo- se va a hacer en una semana en el campo de los juegos mágicos-

Kichiro- bien, tengo tiempo para entrenar- dijo feliz

_**en el castillo oscuro**_

- je je, el consejo se comió eso de un campeonato para ver quien es el mas fuerte de todos, ¡que patéticos!,- dijo el hombre caminando de haca para allá al frente de Gerall

Gerall- Zeref... te matara- dijo el ya cansado Gerall de recibir tanto poder que no puede contener

- ¡ya deja de decir eso Gerall!, agradece que te doy comida- dijo el hombre

Gerall- ¿acaso dos bazos de agua a la semana es comida?- dijo ya con los dos ojos morados, parte de el estomago y las dos piernas moradas

- claro que si, no critiques que si fueras otro ya estarías muerto, ya estas comenzando a apestar ¡guardias!- grito

un hombre entro- si señor-

- desata a ese hombre y den le una ducha y un poco de verdadera comida- ordeno

joven- si señor- dijo acercándose a Gerall y librándolo de los tubos

Gerall- gracias- dijo en voz baja a el joven

**¿que pasara con Gerall?, ¿le diré la verdad a Kichiro?, ¿no seré tan expresiva con las partes "lemon"?, ¿que es otaku?,... hay mejor ya me callo, si tiene comentarios publiquen los por favor**

**por cierto me vi todas las historias de **plNaLu14FT **y digo que me encantan, aunque creo que tiene un poco de obsesión con Natsu y Lucy pero bueno ¿que se va a hacer?,... mejor me callo**


End file.
